Dans les Ténèbres
by Nelja
Summary: Après la fin, une quête surnaturelle dans différents mondes... un résumé plus détaillé, contenant de lourds spoilers sur le dénouement du livre, est à l'intérieur.
1. Retour à Lost Hope

_Les personnages et l'univers de "Jonathan Strange et Mr Norrell" appartienent à Susanna Clarke. Cette fic contient des spoilers sur la fin du livre. En fait, même la suite de mes avertissements contient des spoilers sur la fin du livre._

_C'est une fic longue, post-série, sur les aventures de Jonathan et Norrell dans les différents mondes. Et cela finira certainement en reunionfic Jonathan/Arabella, parce que j'adore ce couple. Mais pas tout de suite. Si c'était si simple, ce serait déjà fait._

* * *

– Je persiste à dire que c'est une très mauvaise idée, répéta Mr Norrell. C'est d'un manque de précision consternant. Cela peut nous emmener n'importe où.

– Nous avons déjà été n'importe où, plusieurs fois, répondit Jonathan.

– C'est vrai. Mais c'était de façon, comment dire, contrôlée. Tandis que ce genre de formulation, « là où nous pourrions apprendre des choses à propos des Ténèbres », est extrêmement laide et spécieuse.

– Enfin, s'énerva Jonathan, ne désirez-vous pas vous en libérer, vous aussi ? Avez-vous une meilleure idée ?

– Non, non, accorda Mr Norrell de mauvaise grâce. Sans doute, rompre un sort de cette puissance aurait une grande importance théorique, sans même parler de quelques avantages pratiques. Mais faut-il que vous reveniez à cette phase où cela vous obsède ? Vous savez bien que toutes nos recherches chez les plus grands auteurs n'ont abouti à rien. Est-ce vraiment le plus important ?

Jonathan sembla indigné, et, sans accorder de réponse à Mr Norrell, hâta encore la préparation pour le rituel de déplacement, de façon méthodique et précise ; il l'avait fait tant de fois que cela lui était aussi naturel que de marcher.

Norrell s'essuya le front et tenta, autant que possible, de prendre un ton accomodant.

– Ce n'est pas que je veuille absolument aller contre vos intérêts, mais il y a quelques semaines, vous sembliez tellement absorbé par la magie des inversions...

– He bien, je ne le suis plus. Vous non plus, d'ailleurs. Nous avons à peu près fait le tour du problème.

– Certes, certes. Mais nous pourions très certainement trouver d'autres sujets d'intérêt dans...

Il y eut un très léger souffle de vent, si peu perceptible qu'on ne pouvait certainement pas en indiquer la direction. Cependant, Mr Norrell en frissonna. Ils avaient changé de monde, et il détestait ne pas savoir où il était ; suffisamment pour qu'il se jette sur sa bassine d'argent, sans même finir de désigner lequel des milliers de livres de sa bibliothèque il avait l'intention de porter à l'attention de Jonathan.

– En être réduit à utiliser de la magie de localisation sur nous, se plaignit-il. Nous sommes au pays des fées, même si je n'en connais pas assez la géographie pour en dire plus. Certainement, pour rechercher l'origine d'un sort si vil... encore que cela ne m'aurait pas surpris si nous nous trouvions dans les tréfonds de l'Enfer. Comptez-vous vraiment sortir ?

Jonathan, qui commençait à se lasser des geignements de Mr Norrell, lui fit savoir sarcastiquement que s'ils ne sortaient pas, le déplacement perdait son objet. Après avoir lancé une simple Révélation d'Ormskirk contre les illusions, ils quittèrent les terres de l'abbaye pour entrer au royaume des fées dans leur nuit.

Les deux magiciens avaient opéré un rapide enchantement sur une paire de chandelles, qui éclairaient maintenant vivement pendant plusieurs jours sans sembler diminuer, et ne pouvaient s'éteindre que s'ils les soufflaient eux-mêmes ; aucune autre lumière ne les accompagnait dans cette forêt où les frondaisons cachaient les étoiles.

C'était un de ces bois où les arbres semblent sans âge ; ils en avaient tellement vus au cours de leurs errances qu'ils leur procuraient un troublant sentiment de familiarité. Jonathan aurait pu jurer être déjà venu ici, mais ce n'était probablement qu'une autre impression fausse, comme la couleur violacée des ombres mouvantes et les chansons des feuilles tendres.

Mais quand à l'orée du bois il découvrit le flanc de colline et la porte basse, il ne put plus réprimer son excitation. Le décor avait énormément changé, mais la configuration du sol ne laissait aucune doute.

– C'est ici, s'exclama-t-il, nous sommes à Lost-Hope !

Le visage de Mr Norrell laissait entendre que Jonathan avait déjà mentionné ce nom, mais dans une discussion de peu d'importance dont il n'avait guère le souvenir.

– Le brugh où j'ai été ensorcelé ! reprit Jonathan avec un rien d'énervement. Celui où Lady Pole et Arabella ont été retenues prisonnières à la suite d'un contrat que vous avez passé ! Bien sûr, j'aurais dû me douter qu'il y aurait des choses à apprendre ici ! Cependant, le roi m'en a déjà vaincu une fois. Bien sûr, j'ai progressé depuis, et j'arrive en me méfiant - et je ne suis pas seul. Voyons, comment Arabella a-t-elle été relâchée ? Si le Roi Corbeau le lui a ordonné de le faire, il m'en gardera rancune, et si cela s'est terminé par sa mort... je doute que son successeur m'accueille bien. - Il leva une main. - Non, monsieur Norrell, il est hors de question que nous abandonnions cette aventure pour revenir à l'abbaye. Ma première visite ici fut le moment où j'ai retrouvé Arabella, et où j'ai perdu la lumière et la société des hommes. Il est possible que quelque chose d'aussi important, de plus important, arrive aujourd'hui !

Mr Norrell avait bien l'intention de proposer à Jonathan de renoncer, mais, ayant perdu l'espoir de le convaincre, il tenta au moins de faire semblant d'accepter son destin. Peut-être aussi se laissait-il gagner par l'enthousiasme de son jeune compagnon, du moins dans les limites du possible. Pendant quelques instants, sa répugnance pour toute forme de violence physique, et spécialement celle dont il risquait d'être victime, balança avec son peu d'amour pour les fées.

– Je pense que plutôt de les attaquer, ce qui serait infiniment déplaisant, nous ferions mieux de lancer tous nos sorts de protection, et de leur envoyer un message, expliquant que nous désirons des informations qu'elles possèdent. Il sera toujours temps de sembler menaçant ensuite.

Jonathan hocha la tête. Si cela marchait, cela valait la peine d'être tenté. L'extérieur offrait peut-être moins de puissance au seigneur des lieux que le brugh lui-même. Les Ténèbres n'auraient sans doute pas leur effet d'intimidation. Si le gentleman au cheveux de chardon était là, ou si son successeur connaissait cette malédiction, cela apparaîtrait plutôt comme l'assurance que Jonathan n'avait pas assez de pouvoir pour la vaincre. D'un autre côté, si c'était un des pires sorts qu'il puisse lancer, peut-être l'obscurité le mettrait-elle mal à l'aise tout de même.

Leur message prit la forme d'un visage qui apparut dans le mur du brugh et demanda, d'une voix forte, que le seigneur des lieux vienne rencontrer deux magiciens anglais. C'était le premier sort par lequel Norrell s'était fait connaître, et il l'appréciait suffisamment pour ne pas perdre une occasion de le refaire devant une société féérique.

Les deux magiciens, au vu de leurs expériences précédentes au pays des fées, s'étaient attendus à ne voir sortir le roi qu'après de longues hésitations, entouré de sa cour s'il comptait bien les recevoir, de son armée s'il préférait les détruire, selon son humeur, l'opinion des vassaux auxquels ils accordait sa faveur, sans oublier l'opinion de ceux qu'il avait envie de contrarier ces temps-ci.

Mais ils n'eurent que quelques minutes à attendre pour voir le roi sortir, seul.

C'était un être d'apparence humaine, dont, même à la pâle lueur des chandelles, on pouvait voir la peau noire, bien loin du gentleman aux cheveux de chardon que connaissaient Strange et Norrell. Mais le diadème, l'orbe et la couronne qu'il portait, et plus encore sa prestance et sa beauté, interdisaient de le désigner autrement. Etre près de lui leur faisait sentir douloureusement la maladresse de leurs gestes.

Cependant, les magiciens firent de leur mieux pour ne rien montrer, et prirent en tout la pose de celui qui s'apprête à traîter avec un égal. Le roi les salua avec détachement, et leur demanda ce qu'ils désiraient ; il ne semblait pas être intimidé par les Ténèbres le moins du monde. Jonathan commença :

– Nous sommes...

– Mr Gilbert Norrell et Mr Jonathan Strange. Je vous connais mieux que vous ne le pensez. Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé.

Jonathan pensa discerner un sourire à ses lèvres. De plus, il lui donnait une impression surprenante de familiarité. Il aurait pu dire que s'il avait rencontré une fée de cette élégance, il ne l'aurait pas oubliée. Mais aucun raisonnement ne pouvait contrer cette certitude d'avoir déjà rencontré le roi de Lost-Hope auparavant.

– Excusez mon impudence, demanda Jonathan, mais qu'est-il arrivé à l'ancien roi de Lost-Hope ? Un garçon fée aux cheveux d'argent...

– J'ai dû le tuer, répondit le souverain d'une voix sombre.

– Alors c'est vous qui avez sauvé ma femme ! s'exclama Jonathan d'une voix vibrante de reconnaissance.

Cependant, il s'interrogeait. Et le Roi Corbeau, alors, n'y avait-il eu aucun lien avec son invocation ? Certainement, malgré sa majesté, ce n'était pas lui leur interlocuteur. Certes, le Roi avait régné sur des fées, mais son apparence était celle d'un anglais, et...

– Oui, votre épouse et Lady Pole, confirma-t-il. - Il regarda Norrell d'un air sombre, menaçant. - Que vous aviez condamnée à l'enchantement !

Jonathan eût très certainement dû commencer à s'inquiéter à ce moment, du moins pour Mr Norrell ; et sans doute aussi pour lui, car les fées sont rarement sélectives dans leur colère. Mais ces pensées ne purent prendre leur direction naturelle, quand ses réflexions sur la nature de son interlocuteur et la mention de Lady Pole s'unirent pour lui apporter une surprenante révélation.

– Black ! s'exclama-t-il. Et puis, réalisant soudain son manque de politesse devant l'ascension sociale évidente du majordome de Walter Pole, - Monsieur Black !

– Cela n'a jamais été mon vrai nom, répondit le roi de Lost-Hope. Mais il avait encore ce petit sourire, et Jonathan se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas le reconnaître plus tôt.

Norrell en était apparemment aussi surpris, mais de façon différente.

– Quoi ? Un domestique ? Mais c'est une folie ! Je ne...

Norrell arborait l'expression du plus profond mépris, mais la difficulté qu'il avait à finir ses phrases ne lui permettait pas d'expliquer si c'était à l'égard des domestiques en général, ou des fées qui étaient capables d'en désigner un comme roi.

– Prenez garde à ce que vous dites ! tonna l'homme qui avait été Stephen Black. Il est loin, le temps où je n'étais qu'un esclave en terre d'Angleterre !

– Croyez-vous vraiment que je pourrais craindre...

– Je ne vous menace pas. - La voix du roi de Lost-Hope était douce, mais elle semblait infiniment digne. - Mais je me crois capable de vous mépriser, Norrell, pour ce que vous avez fait à Lady Pole et à moi !

Bien sûr, il avait des pouvoirs nouveaux, mais Jonathan se demanda un instant s'il avait toujours possédé cette élégance innée, seulement voilée par ses vêtements de domestique. Même Mr Norrell semblait finalement y être sensible, et à défaut de se rétracter, ne chercha plus à faire valoir sa supériorité.

Mais ces pensées superficielles lui cachaient ce qu'il voulait vraiment savoir. Une idée qui, quoique lui étant apparu un bref instant, se dérobait maintenant à son esprit.

En tout cas, le majordome de Walter Pole n'avait jamais eu cette fierté, et Jonathan se demanda un moment à quel point il avait été changé par le monde des fées et à quel point il avait toujours dissimulé ses sentiments, et si l'être devant lui était encore Stephen Black - si il avait jamais porté ce nom, ce qu'il déniait.

Mais oui, c'était cela ! Jonathan marqua encore sa totale incapacité à respecter les convenances en désignant son hôte du doigt et en criant, et si l'on peut reconnaître qu'une fois est presque acceptable de la part d'un magicien, qui a un certain droit à l'excentricité, deux fois auraient fait hausser le sourcil à n'importe quelle société.

– L'esclave sans nom, c'était vous !

D'abord, Mr Norrell comme le roi de Lost-Hope le fixèrent d'un air étonné, puis Mr Norrell fut traversé par un éclair de compréhension ; et tous les deux ils se mirent à expliquer au souverain leur version de ce qui s'était passé, Jonathan en commençant par la fin et Norrell en commençant par le tout début, avec la prophétie du Roi Corbeau, et ce fut un miracle que l'ancien majordome réussisse à reconstituer quelque chose de cohérent de leurs explications décousues.

– C'est donc bien nous qui avons été la cause que mon Arabella a été sauvée ! s'exclama Jonathan.

– Et qui avons pu offrir un tel pouvoir à un mortel ! renchérit Mr Norrell.

Ici, il faudrait préciser que l'amour seul faisait parler Jonathan Strange. Quant à Mr Norrell, il ne pensait qu'à la fierté d'avoir réussi à accomplir une telle magie. Aucun des deux n'avait pensé à se placer sur un plan de supériorité par rapport à leur interlocuteur ; du moins, pas encore.

Mais, soit que le roi de Lost-Hope se méprit, soit qu'il anticipât l'avenir, il leur répondit calmement.

– C'était pourtant involontaire, d'après ce que vous me dites. Pourquoi devrais-je vous être plus reconnaissant qu'au soleil qui me réchauffe ou à l'arbre qui me nourrit ?

Les magiciens hésitèrent, un instant seulement.

– Vous n'avez aucune obligation envers nous, énonça Jonathan d'une voix claire. Nous n'avons, à ma connaissance, aucun moyen magique de vous contraindre ou de vous menacer, et même alors, vous avez sauvé ma femme, comment le pourrais-je ? Si je possédais quelque chose de valeur, je vous l'offrirais. Mais tout ce que je peux faire est de vous supplier. Si vous êtes encore humain, même un peu, si vous avez jamais aimé, comprenez que je veuille pouvoir retrouver Arabella sans la condamner aux Ténèbres ! Cette magie n'a pas disparu à la mort de l'ancien roi, elle est peut-être liée au domaine, vous devriez pouvoir le faire !

Sa voix était devenue suppliante, ce qui lui attira les regards à la fois désapprobateurs et horriblement embarrassés de Mr Norrell, comme si c'était lui qui subissait cette humiliation par son disciple.

– Je vous en prie, conclut Jonathan, si vous savez comment rompre ce maléfice, dites-le nous !

– C'était donc ça, murmura le roi. Misère, Ténèbres et Solitude. - Il désigna Norrell. - On dirait que la solitude n'est pas si absolue que prévu.

Norrell bougonna quelque chose sur les sorts mal lancés.

Jonathan s'inclina en signe d'approbation.

– J'étais là quand l'ancien roi vous lança ce sort, et même si j'aurais désiré l'arrêter, je crains d'y avoir effectivement eu part. Si le bien qu'on fait involontairement ne mérite pas de récompense, le mal que l'on fait involontairement devrait être adouci. Norrell m'est antipathique, mais j'ai de l'amitié pour vous, Strange.

Par chance, Mr Norrell semblait se soucier de l'amitié d'un domestique noir et féérique comme de la couleur de ses toutes premières chaussettes.

– Je voudrais pouvoir vous aider ; mais ce n'est pas la magie du domaine. Je ne peux la lever. Je l'ai entendu, pourtant, parler d'anciennes alliances. Vous avez vu, comme moi, la nuée d'oiseaux, le tourbillon de feuilles et la pluie de sang. Si connaître leurs origines peut vous aider, peut-être voudrez-vous consulter les archives du domaine ?

A ces mots, Mr Norrell sembla regretter intensément son impolitesse. Eh quoi, il y avait une bibliothèque ici ! Pourquoi n'avait-on pas commencé par ça ?

– Nous en serions honorés ! s'exclama Jonathan.

Puis, il rajouta, moins formellement, mais avec plus de ferveur :

– Merci.

Le roi inclina la tête pour les enjoindre de le suivre, et Norrell se libéra de l'aveuglement temporaire dans lequel pouvait le plonger n'importe quelle mention de livre.

Dès les portes passées, il eut l'impression qu'on l'observait. Se retournant brusquement, il se persuada que ce n'était pas qu'une impression : n'avait-il pas vu un visage disparaître rapidement par une porte, ou par une fenêtre ? N'était-il pas entouré de fées, dans toutes les directions, une infinité de fées, qui disparaissaient juste quand il se retournait pour leur faire face ? Il lui semblait apercevoir encore le bout d'une écharpe faite de toile d'araignée, ou des cheveux couleur ciel.

Il s'approcha de Jonathan, tentant de parler à voix basse, sans parvenir pour autant à faire disparaître des accents de complainte de sa voix.

– Il y a des fées partout !

– Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas en attendre moins d'un château féérique.

– Mais elles s'enfuient quand on les regarde !

– He bien, soit on leur a dit que nous étions dangereux, soit ce sont les règles de politesse qu'elles ont apprises.

Norrell jeta un coup d'oeil au dos de l'ancien majordome, qui leur montrait la voie dans des couloirs aux formes étranges ; il y avait dans certaines salles des escaliers sans usage apparent, et les bifurcations formaient des angles inhabituels. Le roi de Lost-Hope ne réagissait pas à leur conversation, mais c'était peut-être plus par sens des convenances que parce que Mr Norrell avait obtenu un grand succès dans ses tentatives de discrétion. Le magicien poursuivit malgré tout.

– Je ne sais pas si nous devrions. C'est un être féérique. Je sais bien qu'il a été humain, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il l'est encore. Vous le savez aussi.

– Quel qu'il soit, il a sauvé ma femme.

– S'il dit la vérité.

– Tout coincide ! C'était resté une énigme pour nous pendant des années, et maintenant, tout devient clair ! Avez-vous une autre explication ?

– Pas vraiment, mais...

– Alors laissez-moi. Planifiez toutes les magies que vous voulez pour vous défendre en cas d'attaque, mais ne m'en parlez même pas. Je ne suis pas là pour ça.

Mr Norrell eut un petit cri étouffé, sans doute arraché par la frustration au refus de l'autre magicien de travailler avec lui dans une quelconque activité magique.

Finalement, leur hôte leur annonça "Nous sommes arrivés." et ouvrit une porte.

Les archives de Lost-Hope n'étaient pas une bibliothèque soigneusement rangée comme pouvait l'être celles de l'abbaye. En fait, on y trouvait assez peu de livres à proprement parler, et aucun meuble. Le sol était tout simplement jonché de papiers, de lettres, de parchemins, de quelques livres à la reliure abîmée, parfois en immenses piles, parfois en une simple couche sur le sol. Il était impossible d'y poser le pied sans écraser un document, et le pire est que, malgré cela, la pièce semblait avoir été fréquentée, au moins à une époque. On pouvait y distinguer des traces de pieds menus, ainsi que quelques endroits où les piles de documents s'étaient affaissées sous le poids de quelqu'un. Une persistante odeur de moisi flottait sur l'ensemble.

– Les livres... les pauvres livres.

Mr Norrell manqua se trouver mal, et, faute de chaise, il s'affaissa contre l'épaule de Jonathan. Le roi eut un regard de compassion.

– Je comprends votre déception. La pièce n'a pas été mise en ordre depuis longtemps, et ce sera fait un jour ; mais cela attendra... il y a tant d'affaires qui ont besoin d'être traitées... vous devrez vous contenter de cela.

Jonathan, quelque peu inquiet pour Mr Norrell, voulut l'installer plus confortablement contre un des tas de papiers qui, estimait-il, avaient déjà été endommagés par des choses autrement plus violentes que des gentlemen anglais. Mais dès qu'on voulut le faire marcher sur le moindre fragment de papier, Mr Norrell sembla se réveiller totalement.

– Non !

Jonathan et le roi de Lost-Hope furent aussi surpris par cette contestation inattendue que par son expression déterminée. Peut-être se demandaient-ils aussi à quel point il avait simulé son malaise.

– Non, continua Mr Norrell, cela n'attendra pas ! Si personne ne veut se déranger pour ranger tout cela, nous le ferons !

Il examina Jonathan d'un oeil acéré, comme s'il le défiait de se défiler. Rien dans l'attitude ou le silence de son ami ne permettait une telle interprétation, mais il ne prendrait aucun risque.

– Je ne permettrai pas, poursuivait le magicien, qu'un tel traitement soit imposé à des livres !

Le roi de Lost-Hope sembla un instant prêt à s'exclamer que les principes de Mr Norrell était étrangement mal placés, en ce qui concernait les horribles traitements. Mais il se contenta d'éclater d'un surprenant rire grave et franc.

Jonathan se rendit compte alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendu rire, ni dans le monde des humains, ni ici.

– Je vous ai permis de consulter mes archives, je ne vais certes pas vous empêcher de travailler pour moi ! Lisez et rangez tout votre soul, magiciens anglais ! Je donnerai des ordres pour que vous ne soyez pas dérangés, jusqu'à ce que vienne l'heure du repas, tout du moins.

– Nous n'avons pas besoin de manger ! grogna Norrell.

Jonathan espéra de tout son coeur que leur hôte ne l'avait pas entendu ou allait l'ignorer avant de décider qu'il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose ; il se saisit de la feuille la plus proche de la porte, et l'examina avec animosité, pendant que Norrell en faisait autant de son côté.

Il y avait dans cette pièce une quantité incroyable de documents, qui étaient tous imprégnés d'une sorte de parfum qui était la magie des fées ; mais bien peu concernaient réellement la magie. Après avoir parcouru la trois-cent-vingt-septième lettre qui demandait au gentleman aux cheveux de chardon s'il acceptait d'accorder une de ses nièces en mariage, Jonathan commençait à se sentir sérieusement lassé. Et encore, c'était sans compter les dizaines de propositions ou de lettres d'amour qui avaient concerné le gentleman lui-même, encore moins celles qui visaient le roi actuel et le laissaient avec l'horrible impression d'avoir fouiné dans ce qui ne le regardait pas. Les autres étaient des fées, mais là on parlait toujours, quoi qu'il puisse en dire, de Stephen Black. Du moins, dans la tête et le sens des convenances de Jonathan, c'était le cas.

Quant à Mr Norrell, quand il tombait sur un de ces documents de nature inconvenante, il la jetait discrètement sur la pile de Jonathan.

– Norrell... je vous ai vu.

– Mais ce n'est pas à moi de lire ces choses ! C'est vous qui êtes marié !

Jonathan ne voulut pas s'abaisser à protester que cela n'avait aucun rapport, et se contenta d'envoyer sur le tas de Mr Norrell les plus ennuyeux des papiers qu'il pouvait trouver, de préférence en rapport avec l'esthétique des jardins d'agrément, impliquant à son goût trop de fleurs et d'ossements. Etrangement, Mr Norrell semblait trouver le sujet beaucoup moins dérangeant que celui du mariage.

Mais même si les documents sans intérêt constituaient la majorité de la réserve, ils n'en étaient pas l'intégralité. Et, autant certains couraient le risque de les faire mourir d'ennui, autant d'autres semblaient avoir le pouvoir d'absorber le lecteur, et Jonathan se retrouva pendant plusieurs quarts d'heure à lire l'histoire hilarante d'un grain de blé qui avait mangé une souris. Sauf que quand Mr Norrell, inquiété par les éclats de rire, lui arracha la page des mains, et que Jonathan essaya de lui expliquer pourquoi il devait absolument lire la suite, ce n'était plus drôle du tout.

Certains parchemins plongeaient dans le bonheur et d'autres faisaient pleurer, comme si l'émotion faisait autant partie d'eux que le nombre de pages ou la couleur de l'encre. Il y en avait aussi qu'aucun sort de traduction ne pouvait révéler, et il était impossible de savoir s'ils étaient incroyablement bien protégés ou s'ils n'avaient jamais rien voulu dire en premier lieu.

Il n'y avait aucun livre de magie à proprement parler, du moins pour un magicien anglais respectable, mais plusieurs d'entre eux étaient suffisamment puissants pour être des sorts.

Finalement, au bout de plusieurs accidents, Jonathan Strange et Mr Norrell décidèrent, bien que ce fut pour eux une forme de torture, de classer tout ce qui pouvait sembler magique dans un grand tas, et de l'explorer ensemble, avec précautions, seulement quand ils auraient fini de faire plusieurs grandes piles avec tout le reste. Leur résolution fut quelque peu contrariée quand certains des livres en question se révèlèrent avoir une antipathie prononcée avec certains autres, et que la guerre qui s'ensuivit faillit détruire de précieux papiers ; il fallut faire plusieurs piles arbitraires.

Peut-être le précédent système de classement n'avait-il pas été si stupide qu'il le semblait, ou peut-être - et c'était pire à imaginer - des destructions du même genre avaient-elles déjà eu lieu à plusieurs reprises.

Au bout d'un temps indéterminé, un garçon-fée vêtu de feuilles de chêne vint leur annoncer que le souper était servi.

– Ce serait une impolitesse de ne pas s'y rendre, tenta d'expliquer Jonathan.

La vérité était qu'il avait grand faim.

– He bien, soyez poli pour nous deux, si vous y tenez. je vais pour ma part continuer à ranger ces livres ; nous aurons fini plus vite !

La vérité était qu'il avait faim aussi, mais pas au point de s'attabler au milieu d'une cour de fées. Et puis, peut-être pourrait-il en profiter pour faire une petite pause.

Jonathan se rendit donc à la table royale, où il passa une soirée très modérément agréable. En premier lieu, s'il avait pensé avoir une quelconque place d'invité d'honneur, il fut vite détrompé : bien sûr, une bonne partie de l'assemblée lui jetait des regards curieux, mais il n'était pas le seul à subir ce traitement, qui lui rappelait trop l'Angleterre, et éveillait en lui en alternance baillements d'ennui et frissons de nostalgie.

Sa voisine de table, une jeune fille au visage vert pâle, aux cheveux d'algues, aux grands yeux bleus troublants, s'était entichée de lui et lui proposa plusieurs fois un baiser ; quand Jonathan lui expliqua que dans le monde des humains, les opinions à ce sujet n'étaient pas frivoles au point de changer de minute en minute, elle sembla penser qu'il inventait cela pour l'amuser, et éclata d'un rire musical comme devant une excellente histoire, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de redemander dix minutes plus tard.

Son autre voisin, qui avait la peau brune, un crâne chauve, mais le visage orné d'une barbe blonde, lui tendit un plat ; cela ressemblait à un rôti d'animal de petite taille, mais au vu de l'emplacement et du nombre des pattes, Jonathan aurait été bien embarrassé de dire lequel.

– Qu'est-ce donc ? demanda-t-il avec beaucoup de désir de s'instruire et un peu d'inquiétude.

– Peut-être bien des pommes de terre. Ou une autre denrée exotique.

– Cela ne ressemble pas à des pommes de terre, fit remarquer Jonathan avec toute la diplomatie dont il étit capable.

Cela ne suffit pas. Son interlocuteur eut un reniflement offensé.

– On n'oserait jamais, à la cour de Lost-Hope, servir un plat qui a l'apparence de ce qu'il est réellement ! Ce serait une honte suprême pour le cuisinier ! Déjà que certains murmurent, depuis l'arrivée de notre nouveau roi, qu'on diminue leur art en leur enjoignant des ingrédients déjà comestibles à la base !

Jonathan eut un remerciement muet pour Stephen Black - devant des mesures aussi sages, il lui semblait que l'appeler intérieurement par son nom humain était l'unique chose à faire.

Puis il le regarda, assis au milieu des fées comme si c'était sa nature, conversant et conseillant, et il fut le roi de Lost-Hope à nouveau.

Les plats, par ailleurs, étaient excellents, mais Jonathan ne manqua pas de noter quelque part dans son esprit qu'il lui faudrait renforcer et complexifier ce sort contre les illusions - mais plus tard, car il se sentait peu d'appétit pour des pommes de terre.

Enfin, dès qu'il put quitter la table sans offenser les lois de la politesse, ce qui fut très tard, le roi fit un signe de tête et une jeune fille aux ailes de papillon repliées et aux yeux entièrement noirs le mena jusqu'à la bibliothèque, lui racontant des histoires de fleurs, apparemment sans se soucier de s'il écoutait ou pas.

Il trouva Norrell en fâcheuse posture.

Ou du moins, c'était l'impression que donnaient son front couvert de sueur qu'il essuyait de son mouchoir, ses mains tremblantes, en même temps que le regard qu'il lança à Jonathan, empli de tous les reproches du monde sur l'acte inqualifiable de n'être pas arrivé plus tôt.

Trois ou quatre gamins féériques faisaient cercle autour de lui.

– Non, je n'ai pas retrouvé votre livre d'images ! Et même si c'était le cas, il n'y aurait aucune raison pour que je vous le rende ! Partez immédiatement, sinon...

Norrell s'interrompit, semblant incapable de proférer une menace appropriée. Les enfants en profitèrent pour crier encore plus fort.

– Il l'a déjà trouvé ! Mais il ne veut pas le rendre ! Il l'a dit !

La partie de Jonathan qui, il y a longtemps, alors qu'il cherchait quelque chose que le passionnât, avait étudié la rhétorique, eut un élan de réprobation devant leur incompréhension des modalités.

– A quoi ressemble ce livre que vous cherchez ? demanda-t-il, arrivant à la rescousse tel l'incarnation du compromis poli.

Les souvenirs de rhétorique étaient en train de rejaillir et de lui faire faire des choses étranges, constata-t-il avec un sourire tout intérieur. Arabella serait fière de lui, ou peut-être se moquerait-elle un peu, ou les deux.

– Il est énorme !

– Et il a des illustrations de tous les démons des enfers !

– Avec des couleurs !

– Et des flammes qui brûlent vraiment.

Mr Norrell sembla alarmé à ce détail. Les flammes en question pouvaient-elles abîmer le livre, voire ses voisins ?

– Si nous le retrouvons, nous vous préviendrons, annonça Jonathan, sans penser aux éventuelles façons de les contacter. Dehors, maintenant.

Les enfants coururent, volèrent, glissèrent hors de la pièce.

– Je ne reste pas là une seconde de plus ! Nous rentrons à l'abbaye !

Norrell avait le visage rouge. Apparemment, il pouvait peut-être supporter de vivre chez des fées, mais des enfants étaient au-delà de son seuil de tolérance.

Jonathan le raccompagna sans protester. Il commençait à se faire tard, sans compter qu'il aurait besoin de toute son énergie argumentative pour essayer de le faire revenir le lendemain matin.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, il le trouva en effet de meilleure humeur, ce qui n'était pas bien difficile.

– Retournons classer les livres ! s'exclama Jonathan comme si cela allait de soi.

Il dût convaincre Mr Norrell que le brugh n'avait pas disparu, que le roi n'avait pas changé d'avis pendant la nuit au point de vouloir les détruire - qu'on se souvienne, il avait été humain autrefois - que les livres avaient toujours besoin d'être rangés, mais que leurs piles parfaitement dressées n'avaient pas non plus été renversées pendant la nuit au cours d'une orgie sauvage. Et tout ceci, de façon d'autant plus admirable qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre certitude lui-même. Cela ne prit guère que quelques heures de conversation et de petit déjeûner.

Cela continua ainsi pendant les quatre jours suivants. Chaque matin, Jonathan devait recommencer la persuasion d'usage, Mr Norrell ayant été découragé par une chanson clamée par un livre de musique d'une voix suraiguë et quasiment impossible à arrêter, par des pluies de troublants vêtements lancés par des fées qui les observaient par les fenêtres, ou par un presque étouffement avec sa propre salive quand un reptile de plusieurs mètres de long lui avait souhaité le bonjour. A tous ces désagréments, qui faisaient rire Jonathan presque autant que son maître en pleurait et qu'il prétendait menus, il opposait l'attrait de la bibliothèque, et Norrell se laissait toujours tenter.

Ils se rendaient aux archives, chaque fois menés par une fée différente. Jonathan se demandait si jouer les guides était une punition, une récompense, le résultat d'un tirage au sort, ou peut-être d'un protocole complexe en fonction des phases de la lune.

Ils passaient la journée à ranger, classer, et résister à la tentation de lire dans les détails, jusqu'à la glorieuse conclusion. Enfin, les piles soigneusement rangées de poèmes sur la guerre voisinaient celles de recueils de devinettes, et Jonathan Strange et Mr Norrell purent enfin s'atteler à ce qui les intéressait vraiment.

On a raconté beaucoup de choses sur les impénétrables jungles des Indes, peuplées de tigres mangeurs d'hommes, ainsi que sur les solitudes assoiffées du désert du Sahara. Les glaces du pôle et les côtes d'Australie, qui abritent les monstres les plus venimeux du monde, ont quelques prétentions au danger. Qu'il nous suffise de dire que chacun de ces environnements semble la douceur d'un foyer anglais auprès des pièges d'une bibliothèque du pays des fées.

Malheureusement, un autre inconvénient majeur en est que l'héroïsme, qui consiste principalement à lancer le bon contresort au bon moment et, en de rares occasions, à jeter un livre le plus loin possible de soi en criant, en est beaucoup plus techniques et beaucoup moins digne, aux yeux du profane, de récits circonstanciés que celui qui consiste à affronter les environnements cités plus haut, ou même de tirer, armé d'une baïonnette, sur un autre homme dans les mêmes conditions.

Qu'il nous suffise de dire qu'au bout de quelques jours encore de ces recherches discrètement héroïques, Jonathan Strange poussa un cri. Comme il a été mentionné plus haut, il s'agissait là d'une pratique courante, et Mr Norrell ne le remarqua que pour plaindre ses pauvres oreilles.

Mais il eut une occasion de s'attendrir sur d'autres parties de son corps quand Jonathan sauta sur lui et se mit à le secouer par l'épaule.

– Je l'ai trouvé ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est un contrat avec le Royaume des Automnes Oubliés, sur une protection mutuelle, et c'est bien ça, ce tourbillon de feuilles dans lequel j'ai été capturé !

Le jeune magicien continua, de plus en plus excité, sans remarquer que Norrell était tellement occupé à souhaiter être ailleurs qu'il n'avait pas le temps de lire dans les détails.

– Le roi a parlé d'anciennes alliances, plusieurs d'entre elles, mais maintenant, nous savons quoi chercher ! D'autres feuillets officiels du même format que celui-là, qui nous diront d'où venaient les autres assauts, et nous permettront enfin de nous retourner contre eux et les affronter en face !

Il ne se trompait pas. Trouver les papiers devint effectivement très simple. Cela entraîna chez les deux magiciens un élan d'enthousiasme, vivement entretenu par une discussion longue et passionnée sur la facilité d'annuler un sort, dès lors que l'on pouvait en cibler le lanceur - et que l'on était les deux plus grands magiciens de l'époque moderne, bien entendu. Les théories s'empilèrent sur les remarques, les sorts les plus génériques pour agir sur les fées utilisés en tant que compléments intermédiaires, accompagnés de quelques renforcements... Tout cela se montait magnifiquement.

Ils auraient pu, maintenant qu'ils avaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, faire leurs adieux définitifs au brugh, et retourner bien confortablement à l'abbaye, où ils avaient des chaises et même des divans. L'exactitude historique oblige à mentionner qu'aucun des deux n'y pensa.

– Cela ne va pas, interrompit pourtant Mr Norrell, le front soucieux.

Jonathan s'interrompit. Ce n'était bien entendu pas ce qu'il aurait voulu entendre. Mais il voyait le problème.

– Ce sont les lieux, pas les royaumes, qui sont impliqués, compléta-t-il. Mais les noms qui leur sont donnés ne comptent en aucune façon comme moyens explicites de les désigner. Ce n'est pas donné à la naissance. Pas comme le nom d'une personne. Peut-être avec les contrats eux-mêmes ?

– Non, ils portent la marque de ce lieu, compléta Mr Norrell. Il doit y avoir d'autres copies, là-bas, qui pourraient marcher, mais...

– Mais ?

– Vous savez bien, pas que nous ayions précisément besoin d'un des éléments en question, mais...

– Cela pourrait marcher !

– Mais vous rendez-vous compte ! Il s'agit d'un royaume féérique - cela, encore, nous pourrions nous en sortir - du paradis - je suis toujours méfiant par rapport à cet endroit, malgré sa bonne réputation... mais enfin... - Mr Norrell s'arrêta un instant pour s'emmêler dans ses mots - le troisième royaume est en enfer !!

– Exactement. Et il nous suffirait d'un des emblèmes de chaque royaume pour lancer le sort modifié dont nous parlions tout à l'heure.

Jonathan avait les yeux luisants, et même l'envie de faire quelque pas de danse. Il saisit les mains de Mr Norrell, avec un grand sourire, ce qui perturba plus qu'un peu le magicien plus âgé.

– Mais je pense que nous pouvons y arriver.

– Nous parlons de l'enfer !

Mr Norrell retira brusquement les mains. Jonathan était tellement heureux qu'il ne pensait pas à s'en offusquer.

– N'avons-nous pas déjà affronté bien des dangers ?

– Si, et c'était très désagréable ! Et, quoi que vous en pensiez, je ne suis pas sûr que l'enjeu...

La toute nouvelle réserve de patience angélique de Jonathan commençait déjà à s'effriter sérieusement, en entendant traiter son amour pour Arabella en de tels termes ; il essaya pourtant de parler à Mr Norrell en des termes qu'il pouvait comprendre.

– Rappelez-vous comme la lumière du jour est bonne pour lire ! Et, surtout, pensez à la merveilleuse magie que ce serait ! Si nous ne les trouvons pas, nous n'aurons jamais aucune occasion de lancer ce sort !

C'était l'argument définitif. Jonathan sentit Mr Norrell fléchir.

– Je pense que nous pouvons toujours essayer, dit enfin le plus âgé des magiciens d'une voix faible.

Jonathan ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Le plus rapidement possible, il entraîna l'autre magicien derrière lui, dit adieu à la cour, laissa sans une pointe d'orgueil ceux qui considéraient la bibliothèque rangée comme une impossibilité matérielle vérifier entièrement par eux-mêmes (et tout faire effondrer à nouveau s'ils en avaient envie)... Heureusement, Mr Norrell lui-même semblait aussi pressé que lui, sinon plus, de quitter définitivement ce lieu. Cela n'était guère étonnant. Qu'il ne soit pas loin de courir jusqu'à l'abbaye, cela l'était beaucoup plus, mais Jonathan n'allait pas s'en plaindre, et se réjouissait de cet enthousiasme.

Lui-même, il rayonnait, même s'il essayait sans cesse de se rappeler qu'avoir une direction n'était pas encore être arrivé à destination ; la route serait longue et difficile. Mais probablement exaltante.

– Eh bien, commença-t-il avec un grand sourire, par quoi commençons-nous ?

La réponse de Mr Norrell se constituait d'un reniflement mou, qui signifiait sans doute que puisque dans un moment de folie il avait accepté d'aller faire du tourisme en enfer, il ne fallait pas en plus le contrarier avec des détails tels que le parcours exact et le pourboire pour les guides.

Jonathan commença la longue incantation qui allait envoyer l'abbaye au royaume des Automnes Oubliés.


	2. Les Automnes Oubliés

– Nous cherchons des feuilles d'arbre, récapitula Norrell. Des feuilles d'automne, de préférence. Cela pourrait peut-être marcher sans cela, mais je ne suis pas certain de vouloir essayer. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'attendre jusqu'en automne non plus, mais étant donné le nom du royaume, peut-être pourra-t-on en profiter en permanence ? Sinon, je propose de revenir plus tard...

– Allons voir ! s'exclama Jonathan, plus laconique.

Le jardin de l'abbaye ne montrait rien de nouveau : toujours la nuit aux étoiles étranges, toujours les mêmes arbres familiers qui, assurément, ne comptaient pas. Il leur fallait une plante du pays des fées. Ils se hâtèrent de lancer un sort sur l'abbaye pour la dissimuler à tous autres yeux que les leurs, avant de sortir du jardin.

Leurs espoirs furent amplement déçus. Une sorte de prairie rase s'étendait à l'horizon, dans toutes les directions qu'ils pouvaient distinguer dans la pénombre. Tournant la tête, sur le droite, ils aperçurent les tours d'un haut bâtiment qui ressemblait à un palais, sur lequel se reflétaient leurs fausses étoiles.

Cherchant plutôt un endroit le moins habité possible, pour éviter de se soumettre aux obligations sociales du lieu, que d'ailleurs ils ignoraient, ils contournèrent leur propre jardin par la gauche. Pas l'ombre d'un arbre en vue, d'une forêt moins encore. Par contre, en plusieurs emplacements, le sol devenait marécageux, aspirant les chaussures. Mr Norrell soupirait alors bruyamment, et Jonathan devait se retenir de pester, ou de lancer un enchantement qui aurait pu attirer les propriétaires du lieu, voire les offenser. Peut-être le terrain était-il ainsi pour une raison.

– Pourquoi ne l'avons-nous pas rendue invisible pour nous aussi ? demanda Norrell. Nous aurions pu voir à travers.

– Il aurait fallu le retrouver ensuite.

– J'aurais préféré cela à la boue.

Pour leur plus grand malheur, aucune forêt ne se montra, ni d'un côté ni de l'autre.

– Partons par ici, proposa Jonathan en montrant le côté opposé au palais blanc.

Ils trouvèrent justement un chemin entier plus sec, presque pierreux par endroits, qui semblait les emmener exactement dans la direction qu'ils cherchaient. Ceci régla la question. Malheureusement, pas même une heure après, les tours d'un autre château semblable au premier apparurent, à l'horizon noir d'une colline, plus sombres encore que le ciel. Pourtant, comme pour l'autre, certaines pierres semblaient étinceler au soleil.

– Nous sommes apparus entre deux d'entre eux, supposa Jonathan. Peut-être devrions-nous partir sur le côté.

– Il y en aura bien un troisième, prophétisa Mr Norrell d'un air sombre. C'est comme cela, avec les fées, toujours trois châteaux. Puis il murmura à voix très basse, de façon à ne pas être entendu, et surtout pas par le destin « ou sept, parfois ».

Il ne savait pas en ce qui concernait le destin, mais pour Jonathan, cela marcha.

– Reste à savoir dans quelle direction le troisième n'est pas.

– Je vous laisse choisir, répondit Mr Norrell sur un ton lugubre qui portait son poids de « et si le troisième est par là ce sera votre faute ».

Jonathan avait appris, quand il était dans l'armée, à ne pas hésiter pendant des heures en balançant des hypothèses matérielles que l'on n'avait aucun moyen de vérifier. Il partit donc sur le chemin qui lui semblait le plus sûr sous le pied, même si parfois en sortaient quelques roches aux arêtes acérées. A la lueur de la chandelle, il pouvait voir des herbes et même des plantes à fleurs jaunes balancer leurs pétales, mais pas l'ombre d'un arbre ou même d'une feuille. Jonathan se demanda s'il s'agissait de fleurs d'automne, ou si elles ne faisaient que refléter le vrai temps de l'année. Arabella aurait sû, pensa-t-il.

Malheureusement, il avait fait le mauvais choix. Très bientôt apparut devant leurs yeux fatigués le troisième château féérique.

– Je vous l'avais bien dit, grommela Mr Norrell, alors qu'il n'avait rien dit du tout, rien d'intelligible, en tout cas.

Ils repartirent dans l'autre direction. Ou bien, peut-être était-ce une direction légèrement différente, qu'ils prenaient entraînés par la route solide sous leurs pieds. En tout cas, ils passèrent à nouveau en vue de l'abbaye, continuèrent sur le même chemin, et finirent par tomber sur un quatrième château.

Jonathan, réellement contrarié cette fois, partit à grands pas sur un autre chemin praticable. Mr Norrell, pendant quelques instants, s'essoufla à essayer de le rattraper, trop fier pour lui demander de ralentir, mais manifestement très contrarié. Puis il réfléchit, et fit une pause sur le bord du chemin, se reposant ostensiblement. Jonathan n'y fit pas attention, et ce n'était pas grave, car il fallut peu de temps pour que la magie qui les liait le déplace jusqu'à l'autre magicien, sans qu'il ait le moindre effort à faire.

Mr Norrell renifla avec contentement, plutôt satisfait de son arrangement. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un saut moins miséricordieux que les autres le fit se retrouver dans un trou d'eau, à quelques mètres d'un chemin, mais l'intérieur de ses chaussures trempées.

Cette fois-ci, il se sentit en humeur de vraiment protester. Il allait rattraper Jonathan, et le jeune homme allait l'entendre ! Du moins, s'il arrivait à le retrouver... il lui sembla voir briller sa chandelle. Il fut rapidement conforté dans son opinion en entendant sa voix rageuse.

Apparemment, Jonathan avait marché presque jusqu'à la porte d'un nouveau château féérique - ou peut-être était-ce le premier, il devenait difficile de tous les distinguer les uns des autres sans plans, sans lumière et sans routes droites - sans même s'en rendre compte.

– Ils sont plus nombreux que des champignons ! s'énerva le jeune magicien.

Mr Norrell aurait bien plus se plaindre de la même chose il y a quelques instants ; ce fut l'envie de contredire son ami et collègue, toujours sous-jacente dans leurs conversations magiques et encore exacerbée par la boue dans les chaussures, qui le conduisit à faire une remarque judicieuse.

– Ou peut-être pas.

Et puis, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait lui-même de dire, brodant dessus pour augmenter ses chances d'avoir raison, il expliqua que tout cela pouvait très bien n'être qu'un seul château au milieu d'une unique plaine ; un simple sort, assez semblable à son propre labyrinthe dans sa bibliothèque, les y ramenait sans cesse.

Jonathan sembla presque convaincu, suffisamment en tout cas pour être furieux de ne pas y avoir pensé en premier.

– Ce serait le contraire, contesta-t-il de mauvaise grâce. Celui de votre bibliothèque est fait pour égarer les gens, pas pour les attirer.

Mr Norrell aurait pu prétendre que les habitants de cet étrange pays voulaient justement empêcher les visiteurs de se perdre. Mais une méfiance certaine par rapport aux fées, ainsi qu'une dose minimale de bon sens, l'empêchèrent de faire cette suggestion, même par amour de la contradiction.

– Dans tous les cas, je me demande pourquoi ils ne sont pas encore tous là pour voir quelle est la cause de notre cercle de nuit, continua Jonathan. Peut-être est-il inhabité.

– Ou peut-être est-ce vraiment la nuit, suggéra Mr Norrell. Il m'arrive de perdre la mesure du temps.

Jonathan ouvrit la bouche, la referma sans admettre qu'il avait oublié une possibilité évidente. Bien sûr, il savait, mais une partie de son esprit avait presque oublié que, lors du cycle naturel des nuits et des jours, et ce malgré la protection de la lune, il arrivait aux autres de connaître l'obscurité, de s'allonger tous à la fois et de fermer les paupières pour emprisonner le sommeil dans leurs yeux.

Peut-être, de jour, les routes sur lesquelles il avait marché était-elles riantes et lumineuses, peut-être grouillaient-elles de monde.

– Dans ce cas, c'est le bon moment pour passer inaperçu, conclut-il. Essayons d'entrer. Peut-être y aura-t-il un grand arbre dans un jardin, au milieu de ce palais ; peut-être sont-elles tout simplement dans un coffre, au milieu de trésors précieux. Quoi qu'il en soit, il nous faut une de ces feuilles.

La porte n'était pas fermée, ce qui empêcha presque Jonathan et Mr Norrell de ressentir un sentiment de culpabilité devant leur propre impolitesse. Ils parcoururent un long couloir dallés d'une matière qui ressemblait à du marbre veiné de couleurs pâles et lumineuses, suffisamment en tout cas pour éclairer leurs alentours.

Ils entrebaillèrent une porte. La pièce était grande, richement ornée, et non seulement les murs et le plafond mais aussi les meubles étaient faits de la même forme de pierre. Il y avait une longue table et des chaises, plusieurs meubles qui auraient ressemblé à des canapés s'ils n'étaient pas apparus aussi durs que le reste, et, tout au fond, un trône immense encadré de deux autres plus petits.

– Oh, regardez ! s'exclama Mr Norrell en désignant une coupe faite aussi de marbre, posée sur ce qui ressemblait à un long buffet. Ce sont des pommes, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi n'utiliserions-nous pas un sort de localisation pour savoir de quel arbre elles viennent et où on peut le trouver ?

L'espace de quelques instants, Jonathan pensa que c'était une bonne idée.

Puis il se rappela ce qu'on lui avait raconté à la dernière réception dont il avait été un invité.

– N'y touchez pas ! s'exclama-t-il. La nourriture féérique n'est jamais ce qu'elle paraît !

Mais déjà, Mr Norrell s'était saisi d'une pomme ; qui, dans sa main, était devenue un étourneau noir, pailleté de blanc. Toutes les pommes, alors, devinrent elles aussi des oiseaux et de mirent à criailler, se dispersant dans la grande pièce.

S'il y avait eu une personne dans la salle, Jonathan et Mr Norrell l'auraient remarquée. Ou au moins, ils en auraient eu une forte chance - sauf si la personne en question avait essayé de se dissimuler même un tout petit peu, sans doute, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment regardé.

En tout cas, ils auraient certainement remarqué s'il y avait eu plusieurs personnes.

Et pourtant, maintenant, à chaque emplacement de la pièce où portait leur regard, ils pouvaient voir une ou plusieurs femmes, jeunes filles... aucun homme n'était présent. Elles discutaient avec animation, comme si elles avaient toujours été là ; mais elles se rendirent assez vite compte de la présence de deux intrus, à peu près aussi vite que les deux magiciens s'étaient remis de leur stupéfaction. Elles ne montrèrent aucun signe de surprise, mais s'éloignèrent d'eux, gracieusement, sans les regarder ; et en quelques instants, elles s'écartèrent pour former une allée qui menait au trône.

Apparemment, quelqu'un s'attendait à ce qu'ils empruntent ce chemin. Sans doute, selon toutes les règles de la préséance, s'agissait-il de la belle jeune fille assise sur le plus grand des trônes.

Ses cheveux étaient si légers qu'ils semblaient voler autour de son visage. Elle était assise sur le trône de marbre, un peu penchée sur le côté, alanguie, comme si cela avait été l'emplacement le plus confortable au monde. Sur son doigt était perché un des étourneaux ; les autres avaient disparu on ne sait où. Elle voulut bien attendre que Jonathan et Mr Norrell s'approchent d'elle ; elle regarda même avec un certain intérêt le jeune magicien pousser le plus âgé.

– Voulez-vous donc les défier ouvertement sans raison ? murmura Jonathan.

– Oui, j'aimerais bien ! s'exclama Mr Norrell, alors même qu'il marchait vers la jeune fille.

Quand ils furent suffisamment rapprochés d'elle, l'oiseau reprit forme de pomme dans sa main, et elle la leur lança.

– Je suis la reine de cent ans. Voilà ce que vous êtes venus chercher, humains ! Je vous le donne !

Cela ne satisfaisait pas le moins du monde Jonathan et Mr Norrell : s'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une vraie pomme, elle ne leur servirait à rien. Cela semblait une mauvaise idée de l'offenser en refusant, pourtant. Au moins au début, car la fée sourit quand elle les vit accepter.

– Et maintenant, vous allez m'offrir, en juste échange, un cadeau d'égale valeur ! Si vous refusez, vous ne serez plus les bienvenus ici.

Son ton était parfaitement poli, mais d'une froideur de glacier.

– Nous n'aurions jamais dû accepter ! s'exclama Mr Norrell. Et même si nous arrivions, par le plus grand des miracles, à échapper à ces furies et à retourner à l'abbaye, nous ne retrouverons jamais ce que nous sommes venus chercher, et ce sera votre faute ! Je vous l'avais dit !

Jonathan ne perdit pas de temps à faire remarquer à Mr Norrell qu'une fois de plus il n'avait rien dit à ce sujet, que c'était même lui qui s'était saisi de la pomme en premier lieu. Il préféra tenter de réfléchir. Après tout, un présent d'égale valeur, ce n'était pas forcément grand chose... ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, cela ne l'avait jamais été.

Il prit son mouchoir dans sa pochette, murmura quelques mots. Le carré de tissu prit la forme d'une colombe, vola jusqu'à la fée ; puis il se métamorphosa à nouveau, pour devenir un de ces fruits exotiques que Jonathan avait vu à la table des aristocrates les plus fortunés.

Il était certain que près de lui, Mr Norrell était en train de bouillir, de tourner vingt fois dans sa tête toutes les apostrophes qui lui faisaient savoir qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un tour de magicien de troisième zone. Il ne le regarda pas, non pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas le voir, encore moins parce qu'il craignait de maljuger ses réactions, mais parce qu'il doutait, dans ces circonstances, de la capacité du magicien plus âgé à se taire. Ce n'était guère le moment de dénigrer un cadeau censé être de valeur.

La reine observa le fruit, puis, après un temps qui parut interminable, elle sourit.

– Reine de mille ans, je vous les laisse.

Sa voix était distante. Elle s'était tournée vers sa droite, vers un des petits trônes, sur lequel était installée une belle femme aux cheveux roux et ondulés. Mr Norrell et Jonathan l'avaient à peine remarquée jusqu'ici ; mais ils trouvèrent son sourire malicieux et pas loin d'être déplaisant.

Elle leva les bras, solennellement, comme pour invoquer un sort.

Jonathan murmura entre ses lèvres, en boucle, les meilleurs sorts de protection qu'il connaissait, et il était sûr que Mr Norrell faisait de même. En fait, la seule incertitude concernait le moment où il avait commencé. Peut-être au moment où ils étaient entrés dans le palais, voire avant.

Cependant, la magie ne les toucha pas. S'écartant en deux vagues, elle recouvrit les jeunes filles qui s'étaient alignées sur le côté, et qui commencèrent à danser ; non pas de leur propres initiative, soulevées, tourbillonnant, comme portées par des fils invisibles ou par le vent, et pourtant elles souriaient, s'amusant et se surprenant de leurs propres gestes. Leurs mouvements, à la fois chaotiques et harmonieux, soulevèrent chez les magiciens une étrange nostalgie, comme s'ils avaient voulu, eux aussi, devenir si légers et se laisser porter, comme si seule la crainte respectueuse de troubler ce spectacle les en empêchait.

On aurait pu penser de certaines personnes qu'elles s'étaient laissées entraîner par l'émotion et la beauté de la scène ; mais s'agissant de Jonathan Strange et de Mr Norrell, on pouvait être à peu près certain qu'il s'agissait d'un effet tout magique.

Enfin, elles s'interrompirent, et les magiciens restèrent quelque temps comme sonnés par cette beauté, et désolés de cette interruption.

Ils durent cependant bien revenir à la réalité quand la femme rousse - la reine - l'autre reine - s'exclama d'une voix claire, avec juste une pointe de sauvagerie cruelle :

– Et maintenant, vous allez m'offrir, en juste échange, un cadeau d'égale valeur ! Si vous refusez, votre châtiment sera terrible.

Ils auraient dû le prévoir ; peut-être même s'y étaient-ils attendus, momentanément, avant de se perdre dans la danse. Jonathan se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre. Cela devenait bien plus difficile.

Il allait demander un léger délai pour en discuter avec Mr Norrell, mais ce dernier avait déjà levé les mains.

Ce fut une musique qui semblait venir de nulle part, ou bien de tous les coins de la pièce, ou de l'intérieur de chacun d'entre eux. Une ancienne musique, qui évoquait le siècle dernier, peut-être, ou avant... de nombreux instruments en harmonie, sans que pourtant Jonathan réussisse à en identifier un seul.

Enfin, l'harmonie s'interrompit ; toutes les fées souriaient.

– Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Jonathan à voix basse.

– Je ne me suis pas toujours intéressé seulement à la magie...

Mr Norrell baissait piteusement la tête, et les mots sortaient de sa bouche pénibles et embarrassés comme si on venait de lui poser des questions sur un secret honteux. Jonathan attendait la suite.

– Mais ne le répétez jamais, quand nous serons de retour dans notre monde ! A personne, entendez-vous !

Jonathan pensa d'abord qu'un certain nombre de personnes en Angleterre auraient plutôt plus d'estime pour Mr Norrell, si elles apprenaient qu'étant jeune, il avait suffisamment apprécié le divertissement pour écouter de la musique. Ou du moins, certains arriveraient peut-être à passer outre le fait que ce soit de la musique datant de plusieurs dizaines d'années.

Ou peut-être prêtait-il au reste du monde ses propres sentiments. Cependant, il promit solennellement de garder le secret.

La reine, en attendant, semblait presque regretter l'effet qu'avait eu cette musique sur elle. Mais, avec une voix boudeuse, elle déclara.

– C'était de la musique telle que je n'en ai jamais entendu. Reine de dix mille ans, ils sont à vous.

Evidemment, le troisième trône n'était pas vide, lui non plus. Et pourtant, il semblait que quelque chose les avait empêchés de voir la femme qui y siégeait avant. Son visage était marqué, semblait très vieux. Et pourtant, ses cheveux, qui lui tombaient sur le visage en mèches peu soignées, étaient d'un brun sombre qui tournait presque au noir.

Elle eut un mouvement de la tête, en remerciement, en direction de la fée aux cheveux roux ; puis elle tendit la main en direction d'une des jeunes filles de l'assemblée.

En fait, c'était presque une petite fille encore, aux cheveux d'un blond pâle, si épais qu'ils semblaient illuminer l'air autour d'elle. D'un geste, elle lui indiqua les deux magiciens.

– Et maintenant, commença-t-elle d'une voix dure et craquelée, vous allez m'offrir, en juste échange, un cadeau d'égale valeur ! Si vous refusez, nous le prendrons de force.

– Comment pouvons-nous donc...

Jonathan s'interrompit, comprenant ce qu'elles voulaient.

– Aucun de nous deux ne restera ici, dit-il fermement.

– Cela va sans dire, renchérit Mr Norrell.

– Peut-être pouvons-nous nous arranger autrement ? continua la vieille fée. Votre premier enfant à naître, peut-être ? Ou, soyons simple, la première personne que vous rencontrerez quand vous rentrerez dans votre monde.

Jonathan se demanda ce qu'elle savait de leur quête. Dans tous les cas, cela lui donnait encore plus envie de refuser. Il avait l'impression de tomber dans un piège monstrueux.

La jeune fée s'avança vers eux comme si le marché passé avait été totalement raisonnable. Elle souriait, et en observant son visage, Jonathan fut envahi d'une étrange impression.

– Que vous arrive-t-il ? demanda Mr Norrell.

– Je crois l'avoir déjà vue. Mais je ne saurais dire quand, ni où.

– Oh. Ce n'est donc pas pertinent. Moi qui croyais que vous auriez eu une idée.

– Qu'allons-nous faire ? Nous ne pouvons pas accepter un tel échange !

– Nous ne pouvons pas vraiment refuser non plus... Enfin, c'est-à-dire que, ce n'est pas rigoureusement impossible, mais ce serait contraire à l'étiquette féérique. Ma foi, nous pourrions essayer de nous défendre contre elles. Ce serait difficile, mais possible. Votre quête en serait compromise, toutefois.

– Je sais ! s'exclama Jonathan. Je le sais bien ! Il est hors de question que je leur donne un de mes enfants.

– Vous avez le choix ! Cela pourrait être la première personne que vous rencontrerez...

– Et si c'était Arabella ! Et même, si cela devait être une personne que je ne connais pas, voire que je hais, quel droit ai-je de l'envoyer vivre ici, de m'instituer comme son maître, juste parce que j'en ai la possibilité, pour accomplir mes propres desseins ! Il aurait certainement une famille, des amis... Non, c'est inacceptable aussi !

– Il faudra bien arriver à une décision. Au moins, nous n'avons pas de limite de temps.

Le ton neutre de Mr Norrell essayait peut-être d'être rassurant, ou tout simplement d'être effectivement neutre. Mais pour Jonathan, c'était une torture supplémentaire. Comment pouvait-on prendre un tel marché avec autant de désinvolture ? D'un autre côté, dans ces circonstances, il était normal pour l'autre magicien de le laisser prendre la décision seul, mais il n'aurait pas dit non à un peu de soutien, même tout symbolique ou psychologique.

– Je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas les fées ! tonna-t-il.

– Bien sûr ! Justement parce qu'elles nous mettent dans de telles situations. En plus, hum, de quelques dizaines d'autres choses, bien sûr...

Peut-être était-ce tout simplement son calme qui était une insulte à Jonathan qui avait envie de tourner en rond comme un ours en cage. Bien sûr, aucune des deux issues ne le contrariait vraiment, lui, il pouvait se le permettre ! Il en vint même à regretter mesquinement le bien qu'il avait pensé de lui, pendant la musique.

– Ne pouvez-vous pas leur promettre un enfant, et ne pas en avoir ?

Ces choses-là ne marchaient jamais, pensa-t-il, Norrell aurait dû le savoir. Et, à ce compte, il aurait finalement préféré pas de soutien du tout.

Il doit y avoir une solution, pensa-t-il désespérément. C'est juste que je ne l'ai pas trouvée, pas encore.

La petite fée le regarda. Ses yeux étaient bleus comme le ciel. Où l'avait-il donc rencontrée ? Ou imaginait-il donc tout ?

– Quel âge as-tu ? demanda-t-il, absent. Elle lui semblait si jeune.

– Quinze ans, répondit la petite avec une révérence.

Elle paraissait vraiment moins. Et soudain, il se rappela.

Il ne put pas tout à fait agir avec autant d'assurance qu'il en ressentait maintenant dans sa tête. Il lui fallut mettre une main dans sa poche, fouiller. Il finit par en tirer un vieux coupe-papier. C'était une arme un peu légère. Bah, cela suffirait.

– Merci, reine de dix mille ans, pour nous avoir donné exactement ce que nous désirions !

Et, d'un geste vif, il saisit une des mèches épaisses, presque mousseuses, de l'enfant. Il la trancha avec le coupe-papier, et chaque cheveu devint une feuille d'un jaune doré. Elles se répandirent dans ses mains, certaines tombèrent à terre, leur odeur presque entêtante, leurs formes aussi variées que les arbres du monde.

Puis Jonathan trancha une mèche de ses propres cheveux - il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois - et les confia à la jeune fée qui avait exactement la même douceur que ce soir d'automne qu'ils avaient passé à regarder le soleil se coucher, il y a quinze ans, avec Arabella.

– Dis à ta reine que voilà mon cadeau, et va le lui porter, petite messagère.

Il n'y eut pas un mot pour protester ; pour dire qu'il n'avait pas compris le cadeau, pour dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas emporter les feuilles, qu'ils devaient rester. La reine elle-même, quand la petite lui confia la mèche de cheveux, eut un sourire désabusé.

– Vous pouvez maintenant, si vous le désirez, rester ou partir, dit-elle.

Ses cheveux avaient la couleur des feuilles décomposées, et Jonathan se demanda ce qu'elle avait pu voir, il y a dix mille automnes.

– Nous allons quitter ces lieux, puisque vous le permettez, vos majestés.

La petite fée-automne d'il y a quinze ans le regarda avec un air de reproche ; il ne put dire si c'est parce qu'elle regrettait déjà, ou juste parce qu'il emmenait de ses feuilles dans ses poches. Se souvenait-elle seulement de lui comme il se souvenait d'elle ? Elle avait dû voir beaucoup de monde ; et maintenant, elle venait achever son existence ici, et un jour, elle serait sur un de ces trônes, oubliée de tous ou presque.

Il ne fut pas bien difficile de retrouver l'entrée du palais, d'en sortir. L'abbaye les attendait, avec son jardin aux herbes pâles de partager leur nuit.

– Jonathan, je voulais vous dire...

– Oui.

– Je ne suis pas certaine que cette nouvelle coupe de cheveux vous aille.

Jonathan tenta de garder une désinvolture moqueuse ; mais il pesta contre le vieux magicien, qui n'allait bien entendu pas reconnaître que c'était son intuition qui leur avait permis de finir leur expédition de façon entièrement couronnée de succès.

Mais il alla quand même, plus tard, vérifier devant un miroir, armé de ciseaux solides, juste au cas où.


	3. Plumes d'ange perdues

– Je ne suis jamais allé au paradis, mentionna Jonathan d'un air détaché.

Il espérait ainsi matérialiser ses inquiétudes sans pour autant les avouer. L'intérieur de l'abbaye avait ces contours flous qu'elle ne montrait que quand, passant de réalité à réalité, de monde à monde, elle perdait un instant sa consistance interne. Mais cela n'avait jamais duré plusieurs dizaines de minutes.

– Moi non plus, le ciel m'en préserve !

Norrell fronça les sourcils un instant en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

– Du moins, le plus tard possible, conclut-il.

– Avons-nous des raisons de nous inquiéter ?

On aurait pu croire naïvement qu'une visite au paradis serait quelque chose de plaisant et de reposant. Mais si tel avait été le cas, et s'il avait été possible d'y aller, de nombreux mages en auraient probablement fait mention dans leurs mémoires... ou du moins, d'enthousiastes biographes l'auraient souligné. Mais l'immensité de la bibliothèque de Norrell n'avait montré aucune trace d'une telle expérience passée.

– Certainement, certainement...

C'était, dans toutes les circonstances possibles, une très mauvaise idée de s'adresser à Norrell quand on cherchait une quelconque forme de réconfort, nota mentalement Jonathan. Le vieux magicien poursuivit.

– J'ai toujours trouvé le paradis et les anges déplaisants en soi. Et cela semble être une opinion majoritairement partagée. Pourquoi compte-t-on si peu de récits de voyages ?

Parce que personne n'en est jamais revenu, voulut suggérer Jonathan. Parce qu'ils se sont tous retrouvés coincés entre les mondes, comme nous.

– On ne trouve même pas d'expérimentation sur des sorts permettant de s'y rendre ! Cela prouve bien que c'est considéré comme d'importance secondaire, au mieux.

C'était vrai, à bien y penser, et c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Cela invalidait, du moins en partie, l'hypothèse précédente de Jonathan.

– Qu'on ne s'y trompe pas, je suis reconnaissant aux anges de ne pas avoir tenté d'envahir notre magie, comme les fées l'ont fait. Mais enfin, il devrait être possible, même en restant chez soi, de se débrouiller pour être quelque peu documenté dans les ouvrages sérieux ! Sinon, comment peut-on avoir confiance en eux ?

– Peut-être est-ce tout simplement impossible d'y aller ou d'en venir ? proposa Jonathan. Peut-être est-ce toujours voué à l'échec ?

– He bien, si ce document en vient vraiment - et toutes les analyses magiques semblent le confirmer - il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions là-bas. J'ai déjà peu de sympathie pour les anges, mais ceux-là, après tout, ont passé un marché avec notre vieil ennemi...

C'était une remarque judicieuse. Jonathan en venait presque à espérer qu'ils se soient trompés et ne se retrouvent que chez des fées d'une espère particulière. Eh, il se demandait même s'ils n'auraient pas dû commencer par l'enfer. Après tout, on en savait beaucoup plus sur leurs habitants. Du moins, les mages en savaient beaucoup plus.

L'inquiétude de Jonathan atteignait de tels degrés qu'il n'était pas loin de souhaiter que son beau-frère soit là, un de ses sermons en poche, pour décrire et condamner tout ce qui menait à la perdition éternelle, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de ce qui était juste inconvenant. Une idée en entraînant une autre, il en vint à demander.

– Pensez-vous retrouver là-bas certaines de vos connaissances ?

Norrell fronça les sourcils. Peut-être était-ce l'idée même de retrouver des connaissances qui le contrariait. Ou peut-être les questions théologiques le rendaient-elles tout simplement nerveux. Ce n'avait jamais été le cas pour Jonathan jusqu'à maintenant, mais il faisait peu à peu connaissance avec ce sentiment, qu'il aurait préféré éviter.

– Les chances sont faibles, n'est-ce pas ? finit par grogner Norrell.

Jonathan ne demanda pas s'il s'agissait d'une considération statistique sur la probabilité de croiser quelqu'un qu'on connaissait dans la rue sans avoir rien prévu, ou si c'était une réflexion plus personnelle sur le nombre d'amis que Norrell avait eu dans sa jeunesse, ou sur la proportion d'entre eux qui méritait le paradis.

Il se plongea dans le silence, évitant de faire partager ses doutes ultérieurs. De toute façon, il doutait que Norrell puisse lui apprendre quoi que ce soit sur les règles de politesse en usage au paradis ; le vieux magicien ne connaissait a priori rien aux règles de politesse en usage nulle part.

Il était malheureusement impossible de lire pendant les périodes de transition, à moins de vouloir s'abimer les yeux sur les lettres floues. Et lancer un sort improvisé pour faire avancer l'abbaye plus vite risquait de rendre la situation bien pire encore.

Quant à renoncer, avouer qu'ils n'y arriveraient jamais, se lancer dans une discussion avec Mr Norrell sur l'opportunité de trouver un moyen de rentrer dans le monde des fées, Jonathan n'y était pas encore prêt. Mr Norrell non plus, heureusement. C'était déjà ça.

Enfin, après un temps indéterminé passé à bouder dans le silence, l'abbaye sembla reprendre sa réalité ; et peut-être était-ce une illusion, d'en avoir été privé si longtemps, mais Jonathan avait même l'impression qu'elle était plus nette encore qu'avant, presque lumineuse.

Calmement, ils vérifièrent leur situation dans un bassin d'argent, puis suivirent les couloirs jusqu'à la grande porte de l'abbaye.

Le soleil brillait.

On a pu dire beaucoup de mal du climat de l'Angleterre, dont une partie est justifié. Mais avant ce moment, Jonathan Strange n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir le soleil et de se demander, égaré, si c'était bien à cela qu'il ressemblait vraiment, ou s'il avait juste oublié.

Les couleurs étaient incroyablement vives, et c'était aussi en question, savoir si elles avaient déjà eu cet aspect à ça quand il pouvait les voir autrement qu'à la lueur d'une bougie, ou si les couleurs du paradis étaient réellement différentes.

Etait-il possible que le sort ait été levé ? Brusquement, il partit en courant, peut-être pour voir si Norrell serait encore ramené automatiquement à ses côtés, peut-être tout simplement pour concrétiser ce sentiment de liberté, de délivrance.

Il réalisa soudain que le décor avait changé sans qu'il s'en rende compte. En y pensant, il ne se rappelait même plus le décor de son arrivée. Le jardin de l'abbaye, oui, mais ensuite ? Des jardins continus ? Jonathan était à peu près certain que si il avait couru sur des nuages de lumière il s'en serait rendu compte.

Sauf que rentrer dans une maison n'aurait pas dû être quelque chose qu'on fait sans s'en rendre compte. Surtout quand cette maison était la sienne.

Elle n'aurait pas dû être ici, put-il réaliser ! Il l'avait laissée dans un endroit tranquille, ou du moins aussi tranquille qu'on put en trouver au royaume des fées, en dehors des lieux ensorcelés par un éternel sommeil, bien sûr, qui avaient d'autres inconvénients.

– C'était une de tes plus mauvaise idées. J'ai du renouveler toute ma garde-robe. Et j'aimais vraiment ces rideaux.

Jonathan pivota sur lui-même, foudroyé de surprise.

– Arabella !

Sa femme baissa la tête pour cacher un sourire malicieux.

– Sans pour autant désavouer ce que je viens de dire - il sera temps d'en discuter plus tard - je suis très heureuse de te revoir, Jonathan.

– Mais, que fais-tu...

Jonathan n'arriva pas au bout de sa question. Il était au paradis, se rappela-t-il. Mais il n'arrivait plus à en mesurer les implications. Cela n'arrivait plus à sonner comme une pensée déplaisante. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas un mot qui avait jamais eu des connotations déplaisantes, n'est-ce pas, mais au contraire, le bonheur absolu.

– Moi aussi, je suis heureux de te revoir, confessa-t-il, les yeux rieurs. Mais je pense que je peux supporter d'entendre toute la vérité sur cette histoire de maison et à quel point j'ai été odieux. Comme ça, il ne nous restera que le meilleur pour la suite.

Il attendit qu'elle ait fini avant de l'embrasser. Cela non plus, il ne pouvait se rappeler si cela avait toujours été aussi bon, boire à une source fraîche de bonheur, ou bien si...

– Attends ! s'exclama-t-il, dans une situation où s'interrompre aurait dû largement suffire pour provoquer une nouvelle brouille d'au moins deux minutes. Mais si tu te plains que j'ai pris ta maison, comment se fait-il que tu t'y trouves ? Et où sont les domestiques ? Ce n'est pas que j'aie peur qu'on puisse nous surprendre, mais...

De façon surprenante mais plaisante, Arabella ne se formalisa pas de son manque de manières. Elle se contenta de se moquer discrètement.

– En toutes ces années passées en la seule compagnie de ton Mr Norrell, n'as-tu jamais appris de la magie qui permette de garder une maison propre et de se nourrir correctement ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, je devrais te plaindre pour les conditions dans lesquelles tu as vécu.

Jonathan rit, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. C'est alors que Mr Norrell, sans frapper ni montrer la moindre semblance de politesse, fit irruption dans leur salon.

– Enfin, je vous trouve. Bon, tout ceci est bien charmant, mais quand nous occupons-nous de la raison de notre présence ici ?

Jonathan rougit d'embarras et de colère, avant d'expliquer fermement que s'il y avait des moments pendant lesquels il préfèrait que son collègue le laisse seul, c'était ceux-là.

– Oui, oui, je sais bien, c'est le paradis, ils vous donnent le bonheur, c'est bien connu. Mais enfin, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça !

Jonathan voulut dire quelque chose, mais ne se rappela pas quoi.

– Enfin, cela pourrait être pire. Je ne vous trouve pas en train de régner sur un royaume féérique, ou n'importe quelle autre fantaisie de jeune homme. Mais en attendant, laissez là cette créature et venez avec moi.

– Je ne vous permettrai pas de parler d'Arabella comme ça ! protesta vivement Jonathan.

– Enfin, êtes-vous stupide ? Aurions-nous commencé cette quête absurde, depuis le début, si vous pensiez que votre femme est morte ?

Jonathan n'avait pas la moindre envie de répondre à cette question. Mais devant l'air suffisant du vieux magicien, il ne pouvait pas le laisser triompher. Il lui fallait trouver une réplique cinglante, ce qui ne pouvait pas se faire sans réfléchir.

Quand sa maison, et Arabella, se dissipèrent, il crispa les mâchoires de rage, pour ne pas sembler malheureux. Mr Norrell avait réussi sa petite démonstration. Il n'en tirair pas gloire pour l'instant, semblant scruter l'horizon de ses petits yeux myopes.

– Une plume d'ange, une plume d'ange... J'aurais dû me demander avant à quelle fréquence on les trouvait au paradis. Malheureusement, je crains que cette question n'ait jamais été abordée que par des théologiens.

Un froncement de nez résuma ce qu'il pensait des théologiens. Jonathan, lui, ne se sentait pas encore capable de le suivre sur ce sujet. Son esprit était trop préoccupé par ce qui lui était arrivé.

– Je suis effectivement stupide. J'ai trahi Arabella.

– Mais non, puisque vous pensiez que c'était elle. Ces illusions sont performantes. C'est bien pour cela que j'ai tant de mal à évaluer la géographie de ces lieux.

– Je n'aurai pas dû le croire, murmura Jonathan, piteux.

– Oh, comme vous voulez, mais peu importe ! marmonna Mr Norrell. Et lancez plutôt un sort de protection contre les illusions. Même si c'est prévu pour la magie féérique, ce sera mieux que rien, et j'ai eu l'occasion de constater que l'effet n'était pas nul. Ce qui, soit dit en passant, diminue encore l'estime que j'ai pour ces êtres, si j'en ai jamais eu. Mais je disais que même si pour l'instant, votre esprit est clair, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut encore vous passer par la tête.

– Ils nous donnent ce que nous désirons, murmura encore Jonathan. Ou ils nous font croire que nous avons ce que nous désirons. Aiment-ils nous tromper ?

– Cela ne changerait pas grand chose s'ils étaient bien intentionnés. Je suppose qu'ils exigeraient la gratitude, en plus. Pouah. Heureusement, je me suis débarrassé assez tôt de toute personne qui essaierait de me rappeler à son affection par des dons malvenus...

– A ces instants, je ne pensais pas à Dieu ni aux anges, ni à la reconnaissance que je leur devais...

– Je ne sais pas si c'est un signe que nous sommes entrés par la petite porte, ou s'il en est finalement de même pour tout le monde. Une fois qu'on n'a plus rien à gagner, pourquoi continuer la dévotion, et...

Jonathan l'interrompit en se campant sur ses jambes et en clamant aux alentours :

– Seigneurs anges ! Moi je le crois, que vous ne voulez que notre bien ! Je crois que si un jour, moi et Arabella nous arrivons ici, nous serons réellement réunis, et que si vous ne m'avez offert qu'une illusion, c'est parce que ma femme est encore vivante ! Mais pour l'instant, la seule chose qui peut réellement consoler mon coeur est la vérité ! S'il y a un moyen quelconque pour moi de récupérer cette plume sans vous offenser, faites-le moi savoir, et s'il n'y en a pas, ayez la bonté de m'en informer ! J'ai déjà fui les illusions, et je le ferai encore, si je le dois !

Pendant ce discours, Mr Norrell faisait des signes frénétiques pour l'enjoindre d'arrêter.

– Malheureux, murmurait-il, à voix très basse, comme un secret, et si au lieu de faire venir les anges, vous attiriez l'attention de Dieu ?

– N'est-il pas omniscient ? demanda Jonathan. Il sait très bien que nous sommes là.

– Oui, mais jusqu'à cet instant, il savait que vous étiez là, pas que vous étiez en train de crier dans son jardin ! Je me demande s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux partir, maintenant.

Mais il était trop tard. Les demandes de Jonathan avaient manifestement étaient remarquées. Dans le ciel apparurent deux anges. Il semblait absurde de prétendre que c'était autre chose - à la grande rigueur des illusions d'anges - tant ils ressemblaient à toutes les descriptions qu'on en avait faites, la beauté androgyne et terrifiante, la lumière si pure et si violente qu'on ne distinguait plus la différence entre l'or et le blanc, et cette aura d'ailes immaculées, ces plumes qu'il était venu chercher. Mais il savait maintenant, avec une certitude absolue, qu'il serait impossible d'en prendre une sans l'accord de leur porteur. Et ceux-là semblaient bien peu prêts à lui accorder une faveur.

Jonathan, dans sa contemplation, distingua à peine la moue boudeuse signifiant « je vous l'avais bien dit » que Mr Norrell lui adressait.

– Ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on s'adresse à l'Eternel, tonna l'un d'entre eux. On se met à genoux, et on prie !

– Je m'adressais à vous, pas à Lui, répondit Jonathan, baissant les yeux, tâchant de sembler humble.

Il n'avait pas souvent prié Dieu, sans pour autant renier son existence. Il avait tâché d'obtenir par ses propres moyens ce qu'il désirait. Mais bien sûr, ce qui était vrai dans le monde des humains, dans le monde des fées même, ne l'était plus ici.

– C'est la même chose.

– Pardonnez mon ignorance. Je prierai autant qu'il le faudra.

– Penses-tu qu'une prière dite ainsi, en restant fier, en se prenant pour celui qui ordonne, puisse avoir le moindre effet ? Tu en aurais pour plus d'une éternité !

Jonathan baissa la tête encore plus. Cela avait toujours été comme cela depuis le début. Pour se délivrer de cette malédiction et retourner auprès d'Arabella sans lui faire partager les Ténèbres, il pouvait bien évidemment marcher sur sa fierté, s'incliner devant les conditions de ceux qui pouvaient l'aider. Mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir sincèrement s'en remettre à eux. Il tenta de chercher l'humilité au fond de son coeur. Il tenta de se persuader que ses actions ne comptaient pas, seulement la foi, et la volonté de Dieu.

Il craignait que ce fut impossible. Non, il ne pouvait pas abandonner, il ne pouvait pas échouer, juste pour ça ! Mais ces pensées qui grondaient en lui, bien loin de développer son humilité, l'en éloignaient encore.

L'autre ange prit alors la parole. Il avait le même visage que le premier, mais sa voix était douce et triste.

– Je devrais t'apporter de bonnes nouvelles. Même si tu es un ignorant qui ne sait pas prier, ta femme l'a suffisamment fait pour toi, pour s'assurer de sa sécurité, et c'est pour cela que personne ne te blessera ici. Elle a aussi, chaque soir sans exception, souhaité ton retour, et c'est pour cela que nous t'aiderions si nous le pouvions.

Jonathan sentit son coeur se serrer. Il avait été récemment abusé par des anges. Il n'était pas prêt à croire tout ce qu'il disait. Pourtant, illusion ou intuition, il était maintenant à nouveau persuadé qu'ils lui disaient la vérité.

– Pourquoi donc me refusez-vous une de vos plumes ? demanda-t-il, sombre et solennel.

La vérité, avait-il demandé, et c'était ce qu'on lui offrait, sans prières ni rituels. Le premier ange reprit la parole.

– Elles ne vous serviraient de rien. L'accord entre cette fée qui vous a assaillie et le paradis n'a pas été passé par nous tous, mais par un seul d'entre nous. Seule une de ses plumes pourrait servir à la magie que vous prévoyez.

– Où est-il ? demanda Jonathan, fiévreux, même en sachant à l'avance que la réponse lui dénierait ce qu'il souhaitait.

Le second ange parla à nouveau, sa voix plus triste et plus solennelle encore.

– Hélas, quand il a passé cet accord, l'Ange de Fer ignorait la vilénie de ce garçon-fée. Il souhaitait avoir accès au pouvoir d'illusion, qui n'est pas un des nôtres, pour réunir les morts à ceux qu'ils aimaient. Comment pourrions-nous leur donner le bonheur autrement ? Bien sûr, s'ils sont tous au paradis, il n'est pas nécessaire d'en recourir à l'illusion. S'ils sont encore vivants, certains se contenteront de les observer de loin un instant. Mais que faire pour tout ceux dont les êtres chers ont été réclamés par les démons de l'enfer ? Cet ange pensait que seule une illusion leur accorderait la paix de l'âme. Il croyait que le pouvoir qu'il accordait en échange serait utilisé pour le bien, ou du moins, pour autre chose que le mal ! Mais ce lien, gardé si longuement, si précieusement, voilà qu'il a été utilisé pour vous maudire...

– Quelle était cette magie ? demanda Jonathan, sans se contrôler.

– L'éternité.

Alors que Jonathan recevait comme un choc en plein ventre les conséquences de cette révélation, l'ange triste poursuivait.

– Nous sommes des êtres de bonté et de lumière, et pourtant, nous avons été créés avec du libre-arbitre, nous sommes capables d'erreurs. Mais si un jour, nous devons devenir conscients que le mal que nous avons fait surpasse le bien, il nous est impossible de continuer à exister. Si nous ne sommes plus les gardiens des humains, nous ne sommes plus rien. Le jour où vous avez été maudit, il est revenu à la lumière universelle.

– Mais alors...

– Il vous sera malheureusement impossible de le retrouver pour lui demander une de ses plumes. Oh, il vous l'aurait accordée, pour l'amour de votre femme et la grandeur de ses remords, et nous ne pouvons qu'avoir honte pour lui.

L'autre ange ne semblait pas si honteux, mais sa colère contre Jonathan semblait d'être apaisée pour devenir une sorte de la compassion, comme s'il pouvait voir la détresse qui envahissait l'âme du magicien - une grande douleur à laquelle se mêlait une sorte d'envie de vomir. Alors, s'ils étaient venus ici plus tôt... Non, l'ange avait disparu dès que le Gentleman aux cheveux de chardon l'avait maudit. Il n'y avait jamais eu aucune possibilité...

Mais dans les profondeurs de ce désespoir, il continuait à analyser, à chercher, en partie par habitude due à son métier, en partie grâce à un dernier sursaut d'énergie.

Il regarda Mr Norrell, qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées, moins désagréables mais non moins profondes.

– Avez-vous senti quelque chose ? plaida-t-il. Avez-vous senti notre sort s'alléger, à la mort de notre ennemi le garçon-fée ou un peu après ? Serait-il possible que cette partie de notre voyage ait été inutile, mais d'une façon dont nous puissions se réjouir ?

– Je ne crois pas, murmura le vieux magicien.

– Non ! s'exclama amèrement Jonathan, frappé d'une idée nouvelle. Car cet enchantement, celui qui nous donne l'illusion de ce que nous désirons sans pouvoir l'obtenir, était de son fait et de celui du garçon-fée, et nous en subissons toujours les effets.

– Son esprit s'est désagrégé, murmura l'ange au visage triste, mais son essence existe toujours au sein de Dieu.

Soudain, Jonathan vit quelque chose, une idée à laquelle s'accrocher comme une corde au-dessus du précipice.

– Mais une partie de lui est restée dans ce sort d'illusion même, n'est-ce pas ? Mr Norrell, je vais tenter quelque chose !

La crainte d'être réquisitionné pour des tâches subalternes ne contrebalança que très brièvement la curiosité de Mr Norrell sur les théories de Jonathan. Il posa donc ses questions sur la nature de ce « quelque chose » avec toute l'autorité qui aurait dû laisser entendre qu'il avait eu une meilleure idée par lui-même mais voulait encourager les initiatives. Ce n'était pas très efficace.

– Je vais m'aventurer dans cette illusion une fois de plus, expliqua Jonathan.

Mr Norrell sortit sa moue la plus désapprobatrice au spectacle des vices de la jeunesse.

– Je le saurai, cette fois, continua le jeune magicien. Je ne... je tâcherai de ne plus souhaiter la compagnie d'Arabella, mais de vouloir seulement cette plume. Puis j'utiliserai le sort que vous connaissez pour intervertir la réalité d'un objet et son image. S'il y a vraiment une part de son essence dans ces illusions, nous devrions obtenir une véritable plume de cet Ange de Fer !

Mr Norrell pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air de désapprobation, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas manifester son enthousiasme pour le projet avant de l'avoir retourné dans sa tête dans tous les sens, pour être certain qu'il ne contenait aucune erreur et qu'il n'avait pas pu y avoir pensé avant.

– Attendez, murmura-t-il. Je ne sais pas combien d'essais vous pourrez faire. Testons ce sort en premier, pour voir s'il ne nécessiterait pas, ici, un écrémage sous la forme d'une prière à Dieu ou tout autre emballage inutile.

Il avait énormément baissé la voix pour ces derniers mots. Ils avaient pu s'habituer à la présence immobile des anges dans le ciel, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils brûlait d'envie de les contrarier volontairement.

La montre à gousset de Mr Norrell servit de miroir pour tester toutes les modifications nécessaires. Le vieux magicien avait raison, à part sur le léger point qu'il avait sous-estimé le nombre de modifications nécessaires. Pendant tout ce temps, les anges les observaient sans une question, leur patience semblant infinie.

– Toutes ces précautions sont détestables, geignit Mr Norrell. Si ce sont les conditions pour n'importe quelle magie, même la plus simple, je voudrais bien ne jamais revenir ici. Je préfèrerais encore ne pas mourir du tout !

Enfin, après une longue expérimentation, il leur sembla avoir trouvé la bonne technique, par la vertu du fait qu'elle avait fonctionné deux fois successives.

Jonathan s'éclaircit la voix.

– Merci pour votre suggestion, Mr Norrell, dit-il. Et, si jamais je devais rester enfermé... eh bien, vous avez déjà réussi à m'en sortir une fois.

Mr Norrell sembla désagréablement frappé par ce visage sérieux.

– N'allez pas vous perdre là-dedans, protesta-t-il énergiquement. Je vous interdis de me laisser tout seul plus de quelques secondes. Et voyez-vous en quelle compagnie vous me laissez ? Je suis certain que ces anges n'attendent que votre départ pour... me faire la morale ! Y avez-vous pensé ?

Ce furent les dernières paroles que Jonathan entendit. A peine avait-il dissipé le sort contre les illusions qui le protégeait tant bien que mal, à peine avait-il laissé aller son esprit concentré à s'assurer de la réalité de chaque objet, que les jardins du paradis disparaissaient de son esprit pour être remplacés par sa maison d'Angleterre.

Non, ce n'est plus ce que je suis venu chercher, pensa-t-il. Il aurait sans doute pu dissiper l'illusion seul, cette fois-ci. Il avait compris l'idée, il parvenait à se retenir d'y croire. Mais il ne désirait pas la briser, juste l'influencer. Je cherche cette plume, pensa-t-il encore. Ce n'est pas l'apparence, mais la vérité que je suis venu trouver ici.

– C'est bien dommage. Mais je peux le comprendre.

Arabella était encore apparue à ses côtés. Non, ce n'est pas elle, se rappela-t-il. Mais c'était son visage, ses longs cheveux noirs, ses fossettes quand elle souriait, et cette lumière dans son regard. Jonathan se sentit soudain terriblement faible.

Mais non, il n'avait pas fait tout cela pour rester vivre ici. Il y serait heureux, pensa-t-il, avec une certitude cruelle. Mais il voulait croire qu'il ne cherchait pas Arabella que pour cela, mais aussi pour son bonheur à elle.

– Je veux retrouver ma femme, dit-il d'une voix aussi ferme que possible.

– Je sais, murmura l'être dont l'apparence était celle d'Arabella, et elle sortit de derrière son dos une longue plume lumineuse. Sa voix était celle d'Arabella quand elle passait à Jonathan une de ses décisions, alors que cela la blessait un peu.

Jonathan se demanda de quoi était fait l'être qu'il voyait en face de lui. Etait-ce un fragment de souvenir déchiffré à l'intérieur de son coeur, ou était-il gorgé des prières réelles d'Arabella ? Etait-il conscient, fragment de vie arraché à l'air du paradis, ou n'avait-il d'existence que pour ses yeux ?

Au moment où il se préparait à lancer le sort sur la plume, il se demanda un instant ce qui arriverait s'il incluait cette image d'Arabella dans son sort.

Il pourrait lui parler une nouvelle fois, lui dire qu'il arrivait, qu'il irait en enfer et en reviendrait pour la retrouver, et cette fois sans l'inquiéter, sans sembler un monstre perdu dans les ténèbres, alors que la lumière du soleil du paradis passait par les fenêtres. Seulement ses yeux, ses oreilles, cela suffirait...

Mais non. Il ne la laisserait pas espérer quand il n'était pas certain de réussir. Il ne la laisserait pas voir le paradis, quand elle passait sa vie dans l'Angleterre brumeuse, et pourrait le regretter.

Il n'utiliserait pas cette étrange créature en face de lui comme un objet, et il ne lui offrirait pas non plus l'occasion de visiter la terre. Se concentrant, il lança sur la plume le sort qu'il avait préparé, modifié, et qui ressemblait maintenant à une véritable prière.

Puis il tendit la main pour prendre la plume.

– Adieu, murmura-t-il, et merci.

Et il lança son sort contre les illusions, serrant la plume de toutes ses forces entre ses doigts crispés, comme si cela pouvait la faire rester, comme si tout ne dépendait pas de si la magie qu'il venait d'utiliser avait été autorisée à briser les règles du paradis.

Il retrouva Mr Norrell et les deux anges, qui ne semblaient pas s'être engagés dans une guerre cosmique pendant son absence. Alors seulement, il osa baisser les yeux. La plume était toujours là. En fait, elle semblait maintenant d'autant plus lumineuse, au point d'éclipser les ailes des deux autres anges, qui eux-mêmes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de la fixer.

– Vous avez réussi, murmurèrent-ils.

Mr Norrell, lui, ne montra pas de surprise excessive. Jonathan supposa que c'était un compliment.

– Il est temps de partir, maintenant, dit-il à haute voix.

Alors qu'il avait réussi, le fait d'avoir quitté une illusion continuait à le remplir de tristesse. Cet endroit était beaucoup plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraissait, pour tout autre usage qu'y passer son éternité. Il voulut sembler confiant, échoua, quand il annonça leur prochaine destination.

Les anges n'eurent pas de réaction, ne tentèrent pas de les en empêcher. Jonathan supposa, là aussi, que c'était encourageant.

Mais Mr Norrell ne sembla pas partager son avis, alors qu'il se retournait vers les anges.

– Entendez-vous ? Les démons sont supposés être vos ennemis, n'est-ce pas ? Votre rôle ne vous demande-t-il pas de nous protéger contre eux, et de nous assurer un succès qui, très certainement, les contrariera ?

Les anges le regardèrent comme s'il était un insecte contrariant, et, l'espace d'un instant, Jonathan eut très peur de ce que l'impolitesse de Mr Norrell était capable de faire.

Mais le plus terrible des deux anges eut un mouvement, non pas d'une quelconque partie de son corps, mais de sa lumière, qui enveloppa Jonathan et Mr Norrell.

– Vous êtes maintenant protégés contre toute attaque physique que pourrait vous infliger un être démoniaque, soupira-t-il. N'imaginez pas que vous vous en sortirez sains et saufs pour autant ! Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris que c'est votre âme qu'ils visent ?

– Mais nous ne pouvons la protéger sans entamer votre libre-arbitre, et si les vôtres connaissaient un moyen de protéger leur âme par la magie, ils seraient toujours nobles et vertueux, remarqua l'autre ange.

Jonathan se rappela l'histoire des magiciens et se demanda si une telle magie était impossible, ou si personne n'en avait vu l'utilité.

– Avoir mangé la pomme est une part de nous, expliqua Mr Norrell, et une part de la magie.

Jonathan se rendit compte avec surprise qu'il expliquait cela mieux qu'il aurait pu le faire, et d'une façon qui n'offensait presque personne. Mr Norrell, malgré le dégoût qu'il avait pour le paradis, semblait avoir des ressources insoupçonnées.

– Veillez juste à ne pas vous étouffer avec le trognon ! grommela le premier ange.

Les deux magiciens regagnèrent lentement l'abbaye.

– Ce système d'illusions fonctionnera-t-il toujours ? demanda Mr Norrell.

– Bien sûr... je le crois, du moins. Je n'ai ici qu'une plume. On ne m'aurait pas laissé tout prendre.

– Si les magiciens de l'ancien temps étaient venus ici, ils ne seraient pas repartis sans avoir bouleversé le système de cet univers, sans avoir laissé des cendres derrière eux !

– Je suppose que c'est pour cela que personne n'a jamais écrit pour raconter les aventures qu'ils y avaient vécus ? Ceux qui n'ont pas préféré rester vivre dans leur bonheur personnel, du moins...

– C'est possible. Je suppose que cela doit nous consoler quelque peu d'être passés pour des mages de seconde zone... Tout de même, je n'aime pas cet endroit !

Jonathan réfléchit un instant.

– Et vous ? demanda-t-il enfin. Qu'avez-vous vu, dans cette illusion dont vous vous êtes si facilement libéré ? Vous ne l'aimiez pas, qu'avait-il à vous offrir ?

Mr Norrell sembla réfléchir.

– Vraiment, rien d'intéressant. Bien sûr, nous étions dans cette abbaye, en train de pratiquer la magie, mais je peux avoir cela tous les jours, n'est-ce pas ?

Jonathan se retint à peine de manifester sa stupéfaction.

– Mais vraiment, rien de plus, rien de moins ?

– Je suppose que si j'avais attendu, j'aurais découvert que vous étiez devenu moins contrariant, peut-être même que vous aviez renoncé à cette quête stupide. Sans même parler de mes problèmes de maux de tête. Rien qui vaille la peine de changer de vie, vous voyez bien.

Jonathan se demanda si Mr Norrell aurait vraiment pu vivre une éternité sans rien connaître qui le contrarierait suffisamment pour profiter du plaisir de se plaindre.

Mais alors, vous êtes vraiment heureux, pensa-t-il un instant. Il ne prononça pas la phrase, pourtant. Certaines choses ne devaient pas être mentionnées à haute voix en société, de peur de briser des réputations.


	4. L'ombre de la discorde

Jonathan Strange et Mr Norrell se seraient attendus à un trajet long et difficile, comme pour se rendre au paradis. Mais l'enfer les aspira avec avidité comme un Maelström brûlant. Quelques secondes seulement après avoir lancé le sort, l'abbaye se posa avec un bruit mat et désagréable.

Mr Norrell grogna.

– J'aurais dû demander aux anges d'étendre leur protection à mon abbaye. Savez-vous quels dégâts des démons peuvent-ils faire dans une maison respectable ? D'ailleurs, vous, vous auriez pu y penser !

Jonathan soupira. Quelques secondes en enfer seulement, et il commençait à se demander si les démons réussiraient à être aussi déplaisants que son collègue.

– Vous disiez que les démons étaient mieux connus que les anges ! Ne pouvez-vous pas lancer le sort vous-mêmes ?

– Je vais le faire. acquiesça Mr Norrell. Je crains cependant que ce soit moins fiable. Les anges et les démons se connaissent bien. Ils ont passé tellement de temps à s'affronter, vous savez... Aidez-moi !

– Pourquoi devrais-je le faire ? C'est votre maison respectable.

Mr Norrell serra les dents

– Pour plusieurs raisons, la seule capable de convaincre un être ingrat et obtus comme vous étant que cela vous permettra de continuer à la voir et à y entrer.

– N'est-ce pas censé être une protection contre les démons ?

– Et quel est l'intérêt d'être aussi spécifique ? On ne sait jamais tout ce qui peut se trouver dans un endroit aussi mal famé ! Je ne veux rien ni personne dans ma maison, c'est tout ! Sauf vous. Et si vous continuez, je vais peut-être changer d'avis.

Cela commençait très mal. Mais Jonathan n'était pas énervé au point de ne pas reconnaître la raison derrière ces arguments.

Ils exécutèrent leur magie avant de sortir pour retrouver la nuit. Leurs lanternes surnaturelles avaient été préparées.

– Je me demande si l'obscurité règne toujours ainsi en enfer, pensa Jonathan à haute voix. Si nous changeons quelque chose en arrivant ici.

– Une plaine rouge sombre sous un ciel d'or pâle, cita Mr Norrell. C'est ce qu'on vu les humains qui ont jadis été utilisés pendant leur rêves pour élever une tour de pierres gémissantes dans Agrace, le royaume infernal du Roi Corbeau. On ne sait pas si c'était le jour ou la nuit, ni même si ces termes ont un sens ici... Mais nous sommes condamnés à l'obscurité, pas juste à l'absence de soleil.

Jonathan avait lu ce texte, et s'énerva plus que de raison de ne pas y avoir pensé lui-même.

– Dans les textes divins, dit-il, évoquant un souvenir très vague juste pour le plaisir d'être contrariant, on dit que les démons ont chuté dans une grande plaine entièrement vide et grise.

Il ne pouvait pas juger pour les couleurs, mais il n'y avait rien ici. Jonathan n'était même pas certain de pouvoir trouver de la poussière au sol dur, rugueux, et accidenté. Soudain, quelque chose bougea dans la faible clairière de lumière que tentaient de tailler leurs lampes. Un démon était passé, comme une tornade rouge sombre, ou peut-être était-ce le sang de leurs yeux.

– Suivons-le ! souffla Jonathan, s'élançant dans sa direction.

– A supposer que nous le rattrapions - et qu'il ne nous voie pas arriver de loin, avec nos lampes - comment le ferions-nous saigner ? demanda Mr Norrell, sarcastique.

– Bonnes questions, bonnes questions, reconnut Jonathan, quoique avec une certaine amertume, en s'arrêtant. Je vous fait confiance pour modifier l'enchantement de ces torches pour qu'elles n'éclairent que nous. Je n'ai pas d'arme, mais j'ai appris à faire de l'air une lame.

– Me faire confiance, c'est-à-dire me demander de tout faire. Nous aurions dû demander à ces anges de nous prêter leurs épées de flamme, grogna Norrell entre deux incantations. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils en faisaient quelque chose, et cela aurait rempli les deux usages.

– Ceux qu'on blesse avec du feu n'ont pas tendance à saigner.

– Qu'essayez-vous d'insinuer ? demanda Mr Norrell, furieux.

Jonathan, surpris de cette réaction, hésita, se demandant si Norrell s'était emporté devant un sarcasme léger, et sinon quelle interprétation fausse et tirée par les cheveux avait pu lui passer par la tête.

Mais - heureusement, d'une certaine façon - c'est à cet instant qu'il lui sembla remarquer un mouvement, à la limite de son champ de vision.

– Par là, et cette fois, plus de contestations ! murmura-t-il.

Les contestations de la dernière fois avaient été utiles, mais il préférait l'oublier.

C'étaient comme des ombres qui luttaient, d'une obscurité telle qu'elle blessait les yeux. Elles semblaient ne pas avoir de forme fixe, s'étendant sans cesse pour agripper, pour déchirer, dévorer. Si Jonathan ne s'était pas senti protégé par la bénédiction des anges, il se serait enfui en courant. Même ainsi, une part de lui en avait envie.

Il tenta de se concentrer, d'analyser le combat d'un oeil extérieur. Finalement, peut-être avaient-ils des corps fixés, juste malléables. L'un d'entre eux lui rappelait une énorme grenouille accroupie et grimaçante, aux petits yeux fourbes. Elle bougeait peu, mais souvent, de longues langues semblaient jaillir par surprise, très vite, de tout son corps, pour aller attaquer, transpercer. Les deux autres ressemblaient plus à des serpents, se nouant pour étrangler, rapides et glissants.

– Cela semble être notre chance. Peut-être devriez-vous y aller pendant qu'ils ne font pas attention à vous ? suggéra Mr Norrell.

Jonathan voulut lui crier dessus pour avoir fait une telle suggestion, et pourtant il ne voyait aucun argument valable. Non, ils ne pouvaient normalement pas le blesser, même sans le voir, par un coup perdu. Ils n'étaient certainement pas concentrés sur ce qui les entourait. Et bien sûr c'était lui qui devait y aller, qui s'était vanté de faire des lames d'air.

Il aurait pourtant largement préféré pouvoir attendre qu'ils aient fini et ramasser à terre les gouttes de sang qui lui manquaient. Plus que ça, réalisa-t-il brusquement. Plus que ça, quelques recherches magiques, et la malédiction serait brisée. Il n'y avait pas à hésiter !

Après tout, qui disait qu'il avait besoin de brandir une épée ?

L'air des enfers, déjà lourd et presque douloureux, était partout autour d'eux. Se concentrant, murmurant les mots qui le rendraient tranchant, Jonathan lança son attaque sur le noeud de démons.

Aucune loi magique n'interdisait cela. Mais Jonathan avait fait la guerre, il avait affronté des humains. Il n'y avait juste jamais pensé - il n'avait pas eu cette cruauté, ou cet orgueil, ou ce sens pratique.

Il y eut du sang. Cela aurait été difficilement possible autrement. Un des démons-serpents fut proprement tranché en deux, tandis qu'une entaille béante s'ouvrait sur le ventre du démon-grenouille et qu'un de ses bras volait en l'air.

Mais les langues avides des deux démons encore en vie l'aspirèrent au sol, leurs crocs se précipitèrent vers les membres tranchés, et bientôt il n'y eut plus rien à nouveau. Même celui qui avait été tranché en deux semblait se reconstituer à partir de la tête, se battit avec le démon grenouille pour sa propre queue...

Il fallait les attaquer de nouveau, de près, cette fois. Mais avant que Jonathan ait pu rassembler ses pensées et son courage, ils disparurent. Ou plutôt, ils devinrent esprits, presque transparents.

Mr Norrell eut un soupir qui exprimait très clairement que si on suivant toujours ses conseils dans les détails, l'univers serait bien meilleur non seulement pour lui mais pour tout le monde.

– Sous cette forme, aucune lame ne peut les faire saigner. Cela doit vous amuser, de prolonger notre séjour inutilement...

– Si au lieu de donner des conseils flous, vous aviez partagé votre savoir un peu plus tôt ! Si vous aviez, je ne sais pas, _agi_ !

– Je ne peux pas tout faire ! C'est déjà moi qui ai fait l'effort de récupérer de la documentation...

– Quelle documentation ? Si vous me l'aviez laissée lire, _peut-être_ n'auriez-vous pas eu l'occasion de donner vos conseils qui arrivent toujours trop tard ! Mais vous retrouvez vos mauvaises habitudes, on dirait !

Norrell sembla sincèrement blessé.

– La voilà ! s'exclama-t-il en sortant un énorme livre d'une de ses poches modifiées pour cela. Et si je ne vous l'ai pas montré, c'est parce que même si je l'ai pris pour _votre_ quête, vous m'auriez demandé d'aller le rendre, ingrat !

Jonathan était certain de n'avoir jamais été présenté à l'illustration de couverture, un démon qui menaçait de mordre. En fait, si on le lui avait demandé, il aurait, pour une fois, émis une opinion fausse et positive sur Mr Norrell, à savoir qu'il ne possédait rien d'aussi mauvais goût. Mais, en le voyant, il eut une réminiscence soudaine.

– C'est le livre que cherchaient les enfants-fées dans la bibliothèque de Lost-Hope ! Avec des illustrations en couleur, et... des flammes qui brûlent vraiment.

– Seulement quand on l'ouvre aux mauvaises pages, heureusement, précisa Mr Norrell.

– Vous l'avez _volé_ ?

– Je vous l'avais dit ! Je savais que vous le prendriez mal ! Si vous ne voulez pas de mon aide, allez-y, allez chercher ce sang tout seul ! Je retourne à l'abbaye !

– Pour ce à quoi votre aide et vos livres volés servent, j'y arriverai certainement plus vite ! s'exclama Jonathan.

Ils eurent un moment d'hésitation.

– Ce n'est toujours pas physiquement possible, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Jonathan. De nous séparer, je veux dire. Rien que pour cela, vous devriez être un peu motivé pour obtenir ce sang de démon, n'est-ce pas ?

La fureur de Mr Norrell s'amplifia encore, jusqu'à sembler déborder de son corps.

– Bien sûr ! Je n'ai même pas la possibilité de me reposer ! Mais vous savez ? Même si vous ne serons séparés que brièvement, vous m'exaspérez tellement que cela vaut largement la peine d'essayer !

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna avec toute la dignité dont il était capable. Jonathan hésita encore.

– Et puis, après tout...

Il partit dans la direction opposée.

– Si je suis rappelé près de lui alors que j'avais trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, grogna-t-il, je...

Mais il peinait à trouver une rétribution qui soit appropriée et qu'il pouvait prononcer en conservant l'image de gentilhomme qu'il avait de lui-même en ses jours d'orgueil. Il n'acheva donc pas sa phrase, et, à la place, serra les dents et hâta le pas ; mais en faisant un quart de tour, pour ne pas trop s'éloigner. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver auprès de Mr Norrell _tout de suite_. Cela aurait été très pénible pour Jonathan, et, à en juger par son état d'esprit actuel, il aurait certainement taché de rendre cela déplaisant pour son insupportable collègue aussi.

– Je vous vois ! s'exclama-t-il, soudainement, sans avoir pu chasser l'humeur de sa voix.

– Parce que nous voulions être vus, répondit un des démons-serpents.

Il se rapprocha de Jonathan. L'autre arrivait de l'autre côté. Ils étaient toujours sous forme immatérielle, mais ils n'étaient pas rassurants pour autant.

– Vous êtes furieux pour ce que je vous ai fait tout à l'heure ? Je ne présenterai pas d'excuses. En fait, j'ai trouvé cela plutôt amusant. Vous moins, apparemment. Vous êtes venus, mais votre lâcheté est manifeste.

Il était fou, pensa-t-il. Mais s'ils s'offensaient, s'ils voulaient l'attaquer, alors ils redeviendraient probablement matériels. Et alors, il pourrait les blesser à nouveau, si près d'eux maintenant, obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait...

– Il serait stupide de notre part de vous attaquer alors que vous bénéficiez de la protection divine, répondit l'autre serpent, avec une grimace de déception.

Bien sûr, ils pouvaient s'en rendre compte, supposa Jonathan. Cela semblait assez logique. Pour le peu qu'il avait vu du paradis, les anges semblaient plus enclins à lancer des sorts qui assuraient une paix mutuelle plutôt que d'autres qui auraient encouragé à poignarder dans le dos par surprise. Même si, pour l'instant, cela n'arrangeait guère ses affaires.

– Je suppose alors que vous êtes venus pour le plaisir de ma compagnie, répondit-il.

– Pas tout à fait. Nous voulons vous faire une proposition.

Le démon tentait probablement de sourire, mais cela ne fit qu'envoyer un frisson d'horreur dans les entrailles de Jonathan.

– Dites-moi laquelle, que je puisse vous faire une suggestion extrêmement impolie sur ce que vous pouvez faire avec ! s'exclama Jonathan. Il semblait que malgré son premier échec, il n'avait pas entièrement renoncé à son plan de les exaspérer. Ou alors, il avait juste envie de passer sa mauvaise humeur sur quelqu'un.

– C'est notre sang que vous voulez, n'est-ce pas ?

Si Jonathan avait été une créature surnaturelle, il aurait très probablement lui aussi connu les détails de la magie qu'on pouvait faire avec les parties de son corps, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir les garder en sûreté. Il n'aurait donc pas dû se sentir si fâché d'avoir été percé à jour. C'était pourtant le cas.

Son silence fut probablement perçu comme une approbation. Peut-être cela n'avait-il même pas été une question en premier lieu.

– Ce que nous cherchons, nous, est un magicien compétent. » reprit l'autre serpent. Mis à part leur position relative, Jonathan n'avait aucun moyen de les différencier l'un de l'autre, et ils semblaient sûrement partager les mêmes pensées. Peut-être était-ce un seul démon. « Il me semble que nous pouvons parvenir à un accord.

– Vous me demandez de travailler pour vous ! s'exclama Jonathan, frappé par l'absurde de la situation. Pour quoi faire ?

– Comme vous avez pu le constater, nous sommes actuellement en guerre contre une autre faction de démons. Il faut bien trouver un moyen de faire passer le temps, et leur chef et tellement intolérable... incapable de se remettre en question, ou d'accepter quoi que ce soit qui ressemble à un changement, sans compter que si on le laissait faire il s'approprierait tout l'enfer...

– Et vous voulez que je sois impliqué ? - C'était absurde, mais Jonathan devait avouer qu'il n'aurait rien eu contre tuer encore quelques démons, en cet instant. - Combien de temps ?

– Ah, vous autres, humains vivants, sont incapables de comprendre la perception que nous avons du temps. Cela ne compte pas, si ce n'est pas jusqu'à la fin du monde.

– Désolé de vous apprendre cela, mais dans ce cas, je n'aurai plus aucun usage de tout ce que vous pourriez me proposer en retour. Je ne vois pas très bien comment vous espérer que j'accepte.

– Oh, mais avec cette perception différente, nous sommes aussi capables d'attendre pendant des périodes que vous n'imagineriez pas. Une vie humaine, par exemple, même très longue.

– Pour dire les choses clairement, vous voulez mon âme quand je serai mort.

– Exactement.

– Pour la soumettre à une éternité de tortures. Il n'y a pas à dire, vous savez présenter un contrat sous son meilleur jour.

– Non, non, certainement pas ! On a beaucoup médit de nous sur ce point. Même si, à la suite d'un accord passé entre nous, vous vous retrouvez ici après votre mort, les tortures ne s'appliquent que si vous avez commis suffisamment de mauvaises actions dans votre vie. Mais dans ce cas-là, vous vous retrouveriez ici de toute façon, alors cela ne change rien, n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs, en signant ce contrat, même si justement vous aviez de bonnes raisons d'y être, il serait facile de commuer ces souffrances en travail utile...

– Je viendrais aux enfers pour mener une petite vie agréable et tranquille, interrompue de temps en temps par un raid contre vos ennemis, c'est cela ?

– Exactement ! De plus, vous trouveriez à qui parler. Les magiciens sont plutôt nombreux, ici.

– C'est étrange, je n'en ai pas croisé un seul.

– Bien sûr. Ils n'ont pas grand chose à faire dans un lieu aussi désolé, alors que le Roi Corbeau a fait construire pour eux une haute tour en Agrace.

– De fait, poursuivit l'autre serpent, il avait de bonnes raisons d'améliorer leur vie, puisque la plupart d'entre vous sont ici. Il paraît qu'on y trouve une belle bibliothèque de magie, d'ailleurs. Les magiciens vivants pouvaient d'ailleurs les visiter, à une époque, mais cela ne se fait plus depuis qu'il est parti.

– Pour que vous puissiez leur proposer de petits contrats ?

Jonathan aurait mieux fait de ne pas intervenir, ne pas poser de questions, et nier tout intérêt pour la question, réalisa-t-il. Par chance, ses deux interlocuteurs semblaient tout à fait enclins à poursuivre.

– Ce n'était sans doute pas sa première idée, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il y aurait été opposé. Après tout, le Roi Corbeau a toujours voulu établir des liens de saine diplomatie, à défaut de franche amitié, entre les sujets de ses différents royaumes : les humains, les fées, les démons, et, ceux qu'il privilégiait entre tous, les magiciens.

– C'est d'ailleurs dans les Terres Amères que l'un d'entre nous a croisé pour la première fois le Gentleman aux Cheveux de Chardon.

– Vous saviez donc depuis le début pourquoi je suis ici, dit Jonathan d'un ton neutre.

– Bien sûr. Avons-nous donc prétendu le contraire ? Nous ne mentirions pas à un futur allié.

– Je n'ai pas encore accepté ! s'exclama Jonathan. Puis il se maudit intérieurement pour ce "encore". Cela aurait dû être une plaisanterie, mais elle pouvait se retourner contre lui. Le démon serpent ne releva pas, pourtait, et poursuivit.

– Vous savez, il s'agit là d'une malédiction qui vient entre autres de nous. C'est bien le moins que nous sachions en reconnaître les victimes. Ah, des malédictions si noires sont superbes, car nous gagnons autant à les offrir qu'à les recevoir. Et cette qualité de solitude sombre et amère ne peut venir que de chez nous.

– Je ne suis pas seul, répondit Jonathan, pensant à Mr Norrell. Il y avait une faille dans votre magie, ou dans la façon dont elle a été utilisée.

– Croyez-vous ? Effectivement, vous n'êtes pas seul. Mais vous avez désiré l'être, un instant, parce que la compagnie quotidienne de cet homme est encore bien pire. Il ne fait que vous rappeler, par sa présence, l'absence de ceux qui vous manquent, n'est-ce pas ?

– Vous vous croyez certainement très intelligents, mais ce n'est pas en me parlant d'Arabella que vous me convaincrez. Au contraire, pourquoi irais-je passer mon éternité dans un endroit où elle n'a pas sa place ?

– Bien sûr, si vous avez totalement confiance en elle, ce raisonnement est sans faille. La question devient donc : est-ce vraiment le cas ?

– Evidemment !

– Supposons que vous ne la retrouviez jamais - à en croire votre fierté, vous semblez disposer à l'accepter comme une alternative valable. Pensez-vous qu'elle vous attendra ? C'est une femme joyeuse et séduisante, et elle aura toutes les raisons de croire que vous l'avez abandonnée. D'ailleurs, si vous renoncez ici, ce sera quelque peu le cas.

– Je me demande, continua l'autre serpent, pensez-vous qu'elle n'aurait pu aimer que vous, ou que vous êtes juste arrivé le premier ? Si elle en épouse un autre, par amour ou par dépit, elle n'aura plus sa place en haut ; et alors, vous profiterez bien de votre grandeur d'âme, seul ! Ou alors, au contraire, pensez-vous finir ici ? Voulez-vous donc l'emmener avec elle ? La solitude et le désespoir peuvent faire cela. Mais vous le savez déjà, bien sûr...

Jonathan voulut protester. Mais il doutait de pouvoir convaincre un démon de la fidélité d'Arabella. Et puis, il y avait une part de vérité. Depuis tout ce temps, elle devait craindre pour la vie de Jonathan ou pour sa constance.

Le démon ne convaincrait pas Jonathan, il en était persuadé. Mais il pouvait, certainement, lui faire perdre espoir, le poison de ses paroles plus dangereux que celui de ses crocs.

– Mais bon, dit le serpent d'un ton plus léger, après tout, si j'en crois vos protections, vous avez visité le paradis, n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez bien que vous aurez l'impression d'être heureux avec elle, même si elle n'y est pas. Je comprends que vous préfériez ça à la situation opposée ! Il en serait de même pour n'importe qui ! Et je crois savoir quel est votre problème.

– Le fait que j'ai confiance en ma femme ? demanda Jonathan ironiquement.

– Ca aussi, et si cela peut vous rassurer, c'est une maladie que vous partagez avec une bonne partie des cocus. Mais non. C'est juste que vous tenez à votre âme, ce que je peux comprendre, sans doute autant que nous tenons à votre brillante assistance. Et, comme vous nous avez malencontreusement surpris, vous avez pu constater que, même si vous désirez notre sang avec ardeur, nous le dépensons libéralement, et ne faisons que profiter de votre besoin. Cela vous laisse l'impression d'être le dupe du marché.

Encore une fois, l'autre serpent continua pour lui.

– Aussi, il n'y a pas d'autres solutions, nous allons rajouter quelque chose dans la balance.

Il y eut une vive lumière qui plissa un instant les yeux de Jonathan, habitués à la pénombre. Quand il les rouvrit, il vit un feu formidable, sur lequel était posé un énorme chaudron chauffé au rouge ; le genre de choses qu'on s'attendait, finalement, à voir en enfer.

L'homme qui se noyait dans l'eau bouillante, son visage émergeant parfois pour appeler au secours, était le père de Jonathan.

Il crut lire quelque chose dans son regard ; il pensa être reconnu.

– Reprenons nos affaires, donc, dit un des démons. Votre père ne vous a jamais maltraité, et vous a légué une quantité d'argent plus que raisonnable, même si vous en avez peu profité de son vivant. Mais on ne peut pas nier qu'il avait sa place ici. Vous l'avez toujours su. Et il n'en sortira pas ; mais quel contrat êtes-vous prêt à signer pour lui offrir des conditions plus confortables ?

Mais pendant que Jonathan vivait, bien malgré lui, une douloureuse réunion familiale, nous retrouvons Mr Norrell qui avait, lui aussi, souffert des mauvaises rencontres qu'on peut faire en ce genre de lieu. Il avait eu la même réflexion que Jonathan : s'il s'aventurait trop loin, ou essayait de retrouver à l'abbaye, ils se retrouveraient à nouveau ensemble, en un très mauvais moment. Mais plutôt que de partir sur un route parallèle, il s'était tout simplement assis, et s'était même abaissé à conjurer une chaise. Même cela n'était pas satisfaisant : elle lui semblait peu solide, presque immatérielle, prête à le trahir et à s'effondrer sur le côté d'un instant à l'autre. Enfin, c'était toujours mieux que le sol de l'enfer, auquel Mr Norrell vouait tout autant d'inimitié qu'au lieu dans son ensemble.

Alors qu'il était en train de feuilleter le grand livre des démons pour identifier ceux qu'il venait de croiser, s'interrompant seulement de temps en temps pour une pensée injurieuse supplémentaire à l'encontre de Jonathan Strange, il fut approché par le démon grenouille qu'il avait déjà rencontré.

– Mr Norrell, je présume ?

Le vieux magicien ne fut que peu reconnaissant pour cette occasion d'étudier l'apparence du démon de plus près ; il préféra même éviter, car elle était très déplaisante.

– Je suis occupé, répondit-il en levant à peine les yeux de son livre.

Il réalisa alors que le démon connaissait son nom. Mais, étant un des plus grands magiciens d'Angleterre, cela ne lui causa aucun étonnement - et pas non plus de fierté, de la part d'une créature qu'il estimait si peu.

– Mr Norrell, la nouvelle de votre talent est parvenue jusqu'ici et bien plus loin, et nous voudrions vous faire une humble proposition.

Le niveau de politesse, et, en un sens, de flagornerie, devenait maintenant suffisant pour que Mr Norrell écoute la proposition dans son entier, regardant vaguement par-dessus l'épaule de son interlocuteur, avant de dire sèchement qu'il n'était pas intéressé.

– Comme vous avez pu le constater, nous sommes actuellement en guerre contre une autre faction de démons. Il faut dire que leur chef est d'une arrogance, d'un manque de respect... il s'imagine que tout lui est dû.

Mr Norrell émit un son neutre et se demanda s'il pouvait continuer à faire semblant d'écouter ces discours sans intérêt tout en lisant son livre.

– Mais avec votre assistance, il ne fait aucun doute que nous pouvons écraser nos adversaires.

Mr Norrell soupira. Il était vraiment temps de mettre un terme à cette conversation.

– Et pourquoi aurais-je envie de vous la donner ? Vous n'avez rien à m'offrir. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis venu pour votre sang ! De fait, ce serait une expérience magique intéressante, de briser ce maléfice. Mais dès que ce sera fait, mon jeune et insupportable disciple retournera auprès de son épouse. - Le magicien eut un moment d'hésitation. - Bien sûr, il _est_ insupportable, aussi ce ne serait pas une grande perte. Mais pourtant... oh, il me laisserait seul sans un instant d'hésitation, l'ingrat !

– Il semble effectivement très antipathique, approuva le démon grenouille.

Mr Norrell ne lui fut pas une seconde reconnaissant pour cette approbation.

– Et vous, cessez cette comédie. Vous essayez d'acheter mon âme. Jamais on n'a relaté une autre occurence d'un démon parlant aimablement à un humain. Ne commencez-vous pas à vous en lasser ? Vous me rappelez les marchands ambulants des foires puantes, mille fois refoulés, et pourtant toujours prompts à happer un passant avec des promesses mensongères sur les capacités de leurs produits d'une provenance discutable. Mon âme est à moi. Personne d'autre n'y touche.

– A nous, aussi.

– Justement, non. Etes-vous sourd ou stupide ?

– Oh, les actions parlent, et votre âme est à nous.

Mr Norrell ne put retenir un frisson dans la nuque.

– Je ne le pense pas, dit-il d'un ton buté. Mais si tel est le cas, he bien, non seulement je n'ai rien à obtenir de vous mais vous n'avez rien à obtenir de moi, aussi je vous prierai de cesser d'abuser de mon temps.

Mais le démon ne sembla pas comprendre la situation, pourtant très claire, et resta accroupi en face de Mr Norrell.

– Effectivement, nous désirons des âmes ; des âmes pures, que nous n'aurions pas eu sinon. Mais nous pouvons parler plus longuement de cela...

– Je n'en ai pas sur moi, interrompit Mr Norrell, d'une voix qu'il espérait aussi tranchante et conclusive que possible.

– Non, mais vous pourriez. N'avez-vous pas une histoire de cela ? N'avez-vous pas cédé la moitié de la vie d'une noble dame, pour la gloire et la reconnaissance ? La première fois est la plus difficile, dit-on. Nous donneriez-vous l'âme de votre insupportable collègue et disciple, si elle était entre vos mains ? Nous pourrions bien nous occuper de lui, et lui donner ce qu'il mérite.

– Certainement pas !

– C'est bien ce que j'attendais. Même lorsqu'il se montre le plus odieux envers vous, vous ne le détestez pas tout à fait, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne vous ai parlé de son âme que parce que, mêlée à la vôtre par notre magie, elle serait si facile à atteindre... et qu'en est-il de sa jeune dame ?

– Oh, elle n'est plus si jeune que ça, grogna Mr Norrell.

Le démon sourit.

– Probablement. Mais nous donneriez-vous son âme à elle en échange de ce sang de démon que vous recherchiez ? Vous avez tout à y gagner, pensez-y : vous pourriez lancer un sort novateur, et comme vous réussiriez, vous seriez libéré de votre malédiction déplaisante. Mais votre jeune camarade n'aurait plus d'endroit où se fixer, et reviendrait certainement étudier la magie avec vous suffisamment souvent. Du moins, si elle mourait peu de temps après, mais cela peut s'arranger...

– Cela ne marche pas comme ça !

– Oh, vraiment ? Avez-vous donc étudié le sujet ?

– S'il était possible de faire de telles choses...

– Cela l'est. Cela demande un lien magique. Mais vous en avez un avec Mr Strange, et lui avec sa femme.

– Comment ? Depuis quand ? Ce n'est même pas une magicienne...

– Oh, nous avons l'occasion de savoir beaucoup de choses, ici. C'est impressionnant comme les morts les plus inutiles sont prêts à parler, une fois ici. Il aurait, à l'occasion d'un sort, glissé son coeur dans sa poche.

Mr Norrell eut un air de mépris ennuyé.

– Justement ! Jonathan ne me le pardonnerait jamais !

– Il ne saurait rien, évidemment.

– S'il y a une connexion magique qui passe par lui, évidemment que si ! Ne le sous-estimez pas !

– Oh, ce n'est pas le cas ! Au contraire, il nous semble potentiellement très importun. Savez-vous que dans la même temps, des émissaires de nos redoutables ennemis sont probablement en train de lui faire la même proposition ? J'ai plus confiance en vous. Ai-je eu tort ? Peut-être, en ce moment même, est-il en train de vendre votre âme en retour, car il en a lui aussi la possibilité. De quelle façon le sentiriez-vous ? Réfléchissez-y bien, guettez la moindre impression déplaisante, car au fond, vous n'en savez rien.

– Il ne ferait jamais cela ! s'exclama Mr Norrell.

– Vous jugez selon vos propres sentiments. Peut-être, malgré votre dispute, ressent-il encore de l'amitié pour vous. Mais vous savez aussi que cet enjeu importe plus pour lui que pour vous. Vous avez toujours su qu'il était plus attaché à sa femme qu'à vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Mr Norrell ne répondit rien. Il ferma sèchement son livre, se leva, et reprit son chemin en direction de l'abbaye.

– Même si le pacte que vous me proposez était possible, même s'il était intéressant pour moi, croyez-le bien, je préfèrerais perdre tout avantage plutôt que de passer un traité avec un personnage si fâcheux que vous, qui ne me laisse pas lire tranquille. Je suis entièrement déconcentré, maintenant.

Pour la première fois, le démon sembla décontenancé, mais il se reprit, ricanant.

– Si vous avez besoin de réfléchir, bien entendu, l'affaire n'est pas urgente. Après tout, comme je vous l'ai dit, que Mr Strange décide de vendre votre âme ou pas, vous nous appartenez déjà. Si vous devenez plus raisonnable, peut-être pourons-nous rajouter à nos arrangements une pièce personnelle où on vous laissera lire tranquillement. Sinon... j'en suis désolé pour vous, mais c'est une question de siècles, au maximum, pour que vous puissiez reconnaître qu'il existe ici bien pire compagnie que la mienne.

Mr Norrell sembla plongé dans ses pensées un instant, marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles entre ses lèvres, comme s'il parlait tout seul.

Puis il eut un geste rapide, et le démon s'évapora dans l'air. Mr Norrell se réjouit en voyant que le processus semblait assez douloureux.

Cette grenouille l'avait vraiment mis de mauvaise humeur.

Il tapota la couverture de son livre énorme avec une certaine gratitude, puis reprit sa route en direction de l'abbaye, à pas rapides.

– Alors, reprit un des démons serpents dans le même temps, êtes-vous devenu plus raisonnable, Mr Strange ?

Jonathan approcha la main du chaudron. La chaleur était presque insoutenable ; sa main, pourtant, n'était pas blessée. Mais les hurlements de douleur de son père lui vrillaient les oreilles. Il voulait y chercher des mots qui lui seraient adressés ; il craignait de les découvrir.

– Un effet de ce sortilège de protection angélique. Mais ce n'en est pas moins réel, expliqua un des serpents, grimaçant comme si cela le frustrait intensément de manquer une occasion de faire souffrir un humain. Vous pouvez lancer un sort de révélation des illusions, si vous le souhaitez.

Jonathan ne se priva pas de le faire, et cela ne fit que rendre son dilemme plus douloureux.

– Peut-être pourrions-nous arriver à un accord, siffla le démon. Si vous tenez tant à votre âme, à une éternité passé dans ce paradis qui pourtant est si ennuyeux, et où il n'y a aucun lieu prévu pour la magie, pourquoi ne pas nous offrir l'âme de votre collègue ? Bien sûr, il serait moins efficace que vous, mais nous pourrions sans doute lui trouver un usage.

– On ne peut pas vendre l'âme de quelqu'un d'autre, fit remarquer Jonathan d'un ton excédé.

– Vous serez peut-être surpris d'apprendre que quand elles sont liées de façon si complexe, cela devient possible. N'avez-vous jamais lu d'histoires de mages promettant les âmes de leurs apprentis ? En êtes-vous sûr, même si on les a cataloguées en tant que légendes ?

– De toute façon, je ne le ferai pas !

– Oh, bien sûr... dit un des serpents, après ce qui semblait un instant de réflexion. Vous le détestez, au point de ne plus tolérer sa présence, mais votre orgueil vous souffle que vous voulez continuer à le mépriser. Vous êtes encore plus intéressant que je le pensais. Nous ne regrettons pas votre refus. Nous sommes bien plus intéressés par votre âme à vous. Mais il nous fallait, de toute façon, vous avertir de ce danger. Votre très cher collègue pourrait ne pas avoir autant de principes que vous, et décider de vendre votre âme à un autre démon, peut-être même un de nos adversaires, ce qui serait bien triste, pour vous comme pour nous.

– Mr Norrell ne ferait pas ça...

Jonathan douta un instant. Il ne pouvait garantir aucune haute moralité chez Mr Norrell, et leur amitié lui semblait bien compromise. La dernière dispute était fraîche, et elle avait été plus pénible que toutes les autres depuis l'Angleterre. Mais aucun démon n'avait rien à offrir à Norrell, pensa-t-il, sans pour autant le dire à haute voix. Les anges du paradis n'avaient trouvé rien à lui offrir !

Mais les démons avaient d'autres manières de persuader, et des offres moins morales... et Mr Norrell pouvait être très déplaisant quand il était de mauvaise humeur. Même s'il le regrettait ensuite, cela ne changerait rien...

Jonathan ne pouvait rien faire, avec les cris de douleur de son père qui lui vrillaient le crâne. Il ne pouvait plus penser. Il voulait crier aux démons de le faire partir, qu'il avait compris. Mais non, il n'était pas encore sûr d'accepter, et s'il refusait... s'il acceptait de laisser son père en proie à une torture éternelle, de quel droit refuserait-il un désagrément supportable pendant quelques minutes...

– Il le fera certainement, tôt ou tard, sauf si vous le faites en premier, murmura un des serpents.

– Laissez-moi juste penser ! s'exclama Jonathan.

C'est à ce moment que la malédiction familière s'enlencha, et que Mr Norrell se retrouva à côté de Jonathan, comme si cela avait toujours été le cas.

– Pas trop tôt, dit-il en reniflant d'un air de mépris. Je suis certain que j'ai marché plus de chemin que vous. Oh, et que quelqu'un fasse taire ces cris insupportables !

– C'est mon père ! s'exclama Jonathan.

– Nous pouvons bien épargner les présentations. Cet endroit me met d'humeur détestable. Je suggère que nous partions tout de suite.

– Je suis venu ici pour quelque chose ! s'exclama Jonathan.

Mr Norrell le regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

– Vous n'avez pas vendu mon âme, au moins ?

– Certainement pas !

– Et la votre ?

– Non. Et vous ?

C'était le tour de Jonathan de ne pas manifester sa complète confiance.

– Non, non ! Cessez donc de changer le sujet ! Je n'ai vendu l'âme de personne, et j'aurais peut-être dû !

– C'est une menace ? demanda Jonathan.

Les démons serpents s'écartèrent prudemment. La situation allait mal tourner. Ou plutôt bien, de leur point de vue, mais justement, autant en avoir une vision globale.

– Non ! Ces démons m'énervent encore plus que vous m'énervez vous, et croyez-moi, l'exploit n'est pas mince ! Mais pendant que vous étiez perdu dans vos discussions creuses, je lisais, figurez-vous, même si un importun a essayé de m'en détourner pendant tout ce temps. Et j'ai des choses importantes à vous dire, mais ailleurs qu'ici !

Jonathan voulut répondre, mais son père eut un hurlement plus violent que les autres. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il ne voulait pas partir, pas maintenant, en le laissant seul. Il se força à faire un pas de plus en direction du grand chaudron, pour dire au moins un mot. Il lui semblait que le feu hurlait aussi, avec agressivité...

– Laissez donc cette marmite, s'impatienta Norrell une fois de plus. Même elles réussissent à être déplaisantes, ici.

C'est à ce moment qu'une idée perça dans la tête emplie de doutes et de regrets de Jonathan.

Oui, même les marmites étaient déplaisantes ici, le feu agressif, et les pierres gémissaient. Qu'y avait-il d'étonnant à cela ? Les démons étaient tombés dans une plaine entièrement vide et grise, et avaient bâti leur royaume avec ce qu'ils avaient.

Jonathan, de sa lame d'air, trancha une grande entaille dans le flanc du chaudron, et il en jailllit du sang. Le chaudron hurla.

Tout. Tout à part le vide et les âmes des morts, matériel ou pas, était un démon, inférieur et réduit en esclavage. Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour faire couler dans le flacon qu'il avait prévu pour cela ; il esquiva ensuite avec adresse l'huile bouillante qui se précipitait dans la brèche. Elle ne put blesser les démons serpents, immatériels, mais Jonathan se consola un peu en écoutant leurs injures. Jusqu'à ce que Mr Norrell, qui commençait à être sérieusement lassé, les disperse.

Le père de Jonathan s'était arrêté de crier, pour se mettre à sangloter et Jonathan comprit qu'il s'était mépris, quand il avait cru lire dans ses yeux des supplications ou des reproches. Même ainsi, son père ne le reconnaissait pas.

– Je ne peux pas t'emmener, murmura-t-il. Ce n'est pas en mon pouvoir. Mais marche avec moi un instant.

– De préférence en hâte ! insista Mr Norrell. Surtout maintenant que nous avons tout le nécessaire.

Aucun autre démon ne se montra pour les affronter ou les insulter pendant le voyage de retour. Mr Norrell essaya bien de les remplacer quelque peu, mais Jonathan serra les dents.

Devant le jardin de l'abbaye, Jonathan s'adressa de nouveau à son père.

– Peux-tu parler ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

Jonathan soupira, et posa sa lanterne à terre.

– Je suis incapable de lancer de la magie céleste, bien sûr. Mais je crois avoir compris comment la déplacer. Du moins, je l'espère.

D'une main, il tendit à son père son mouchoir, duquel émanait une sorte de lueur. De l'autre, un couteau formé d'un tourbillon de fumée.

– Pour qu'il puisse se voir, précisa-t-il. Ne te blesse pas. Avec cela et la bénédiction des anges, je pense que tu peux... te sauver toi-même, peut-être.

– En attendant, maintenant que vous n'êtes plus protégé, dépêchons-nous de partir ! clama Mr Norrell, un pied déjà planté à l'intérieur de l'abbaye comme si c'était lui qui risquait quelque chose à l'extérieur.

– J'arrive !

Jonathan savait qu'il aurait dû être en colère, mais il ne réussissait à ressentir que de la peine et de l'inquiétude. Il eut un dernier geste pour son père.

Puis l'abbaye disparut, commençant son lent trajet entre les mondes.

Mr Norrell poussa un soupir de soulagement.

– Enfin !

C'était Jonathan qui aurait dû ressentir cela, réalisa-t-il ! Enfin ! Une plume d'ange, du sang de démon, et les feuilles d'un automne féérique !

Enfin, il allait pouvoir rentrer ! Enfin, il reverrait Arabella, et le soleil aussi !

Mais cela lui faisait presque peur d'y penser maintenant, après ce qu'il avait vu du désespoir des autres. Il quittait l'enfer, mais ses pensées y étaient encore prisonNières.

– Nous avions été prévenus ! clama-t-il. ils voulaient nos âmes ! Y avait-il seulement une lutte entre eux, demanda-t-il. Ou étaient-ils tous complices, pour nous pousser à la chute, à la division ?

Mr Norrell haussa les épaules.

– On n'en saura jamais rien, je pense. Des menteurs, tous tant qu'ils sont. Pour ce que nous savons, il y avait réellement deux équipes qui faisaient la compétition de qui apporterait le premier à Satan l'âme d'un magicien. En tout cas, ils avaient une autre façon pour nous pousser à la division, et c'est ce que je voulais vous dire en premier lieu.

Il agita le livre - qu'il avait volé, se rappela Jonathan - avant de poursuivre.

– Il est question ici d'un maléfice qu'ils appellent psychomachia, qui corrompt les humains. Enfin, cela ne crée rien, mais cela exaspère les traits de personnalité négatifs. Bien sûr, j'aurais dû remarquer quelque chose. Vous n'agissez pas de manière aussi désagréable, d'habitude.

Jonathan faillit clamer d'un ton exaspéré que pour sa part, il n'avait vu _aucune_ différence avec le comportement habituel de Mr Norrell.

Mais il se contenta de le penser. Aussi, de supposer que malgré leur départ, le maléfice ne s'était pas encore dissipé.

Il attendit de se convaincre qu'il avait fait le bon choix, qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire autrement, qu'ils avaient de fait réussi. Il attendit de se convaincre qu'ils avaient _tous les deux_ fait les bons choix. Il attendit que l'avenir lui semble de pure lumière.

– Alors, lança-t-il quand il y fut parvenu, cela vous agréerait-il, de tenter un peu de nouvelle magie ?

– Je pense, répondit Mr Norrell, que cela aurait certainement ses bons côtés.


	5. Un collier de temps

_Désolée pour le très long hiatus. Un nouveau chapitre, sur ce qui est arrivé à Arabella, pendant ce temps, en Angleterre._

* * *

_Juillet 1817_

Depuis le retour de sa soeur d'Italie, Henry Woodhope s'était mis en quatre pour être le premier à l'inviter dans sa demeure du Northamptonshire. Etant certainement celui qu'elle avait le plus envie de voir, il avait presque réussi. Et maintenant, il l'étouffait d'affections comme un châle trempé, comme s'il tentait de se racheter pour leur éloignement au cours des dernières années.

Son soutien perdait pourtant au contact de sa soeur sa splendeur théorique, alors qu'il tentait avec hésitation de déterminer le mal qu'il pouvait et ne pouvait pas dire de sa vie passée, de la magie, de son mari même, qui lui avait peut-être sauvé la vie, mais l'avait aussi mise en danger en premier lieu.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire, soupira-t-il, qu'il ait choisi de faire disparaître toutes ses possessions, et donc tous tes biens terrestres. C'est d'une indélicatesse terrible.

- Peut-être est-ce pour le mieux, suggéra Arabella. Il a fallu bien suffisamment de témoins poussant des oh et des ah pour faire témoigner légalement du fait que je ne suis pas morte. Les avocats auraient trouvé le moyen d'en prendre la moitié, et de répartir le reste entre des cousins lointains.

- Tout de même, tout de même.

Henry éprouvait toujours un certain malaise quand Arabella évoquait son décès présumé. Elle l'avait pourtant assuré qu'il n'y avait jamais eu là plus qu'une supercherie magique, qu'aucune loi divine sur les âmes n'avait été enfreinte.

- Cela me vaut d'habiter avec toi. Cela faisait longtemps.

Mais que se serait passé, se demandait Arabella, si leur maison était restée, si elle avait eu le choix ? Serait-elle retournée y vivre ? Ses domestiques l'auraient-ils suivie ? Aurait-elle pu vivre normalement, presque comme quand Jonathan était en Espagne, avec des moyens de communication plus incertains encore ? Ou serait-elle devenue une ombre dans une maison féérique, une maison fantôme ?

Elle se surprit à tâter le tissu de sa robe toute neuve comme si c'était elle qui était étrangère, pour n'avoir jamais été portée quand son mari était là, à porter la main à sa gorge pour y chercher un collier nouveau, orné d'une seule perle miroitante.

- Tu dois avoir raison, soupira Henry. Après ce qui s'est passé, je préfère te voir habiter dans une demeure normale. Je crains que la magie soit mauvaise pour ta santé.

Arabella supposa généreusement que son mari était exclu se ces considérations, afin de se réjouir que son frère puisse penser comme elle, la conforter dans ses décisions. Elle aussi voulait faire des efforts pour reconstruire un pont entre eux, maintenant.

- J'y retournerai, dit-elle avec détermination. Quand il sera là.

- Demandons grâces à Dieu pour que ce soir rapide et que sa santé soit bonne, dit Henry. Je ne m'entendais pas toujours avec lui, mais c'est un homme bon, et je ne veux pas que tu croies...

Arabella avait dû laisser passer plus de froideur qu'elle l'avait voulu.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle. J'ai déjà prié pour lui, bien sûr. Mais j'aimerais le faire avec toi.

* * *

_Mars 1818_

Arabella avait attendu le printemps pour faire le trajet dans de bonnes conditions. Aussi, comme de bien entendu, elle fut prise dans une averse glaciale juste au moment d'arriver à Ashfair.

- Il vaudrait mieux ne pas continuer, prévint Jeremy Johns. Nous pouvons attendre que la pluie se calme, peut-être même rester quelques jours à l'auberge proche, si nécessaire.

- Je pensais que si une maison fantôme devait apparaître, ce serait un jour comme celui-là.

Jeremy Johns avait toujours proclamé avec une grande fierté laisser tout ce qui était magique à son maître. Mais il se devait de reconnaître que la suggestion de Mrs Strange relevait du sens commun, même si elle annonçait pour eux des moments inconfortables. Il sortit son manteau de pluie, et celui d'Arabella, puis intima au cocher de les attendre aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait, sans même penser à se rendre à l'auberge pendant leur absence. Pour adoucir un peu la rigueur de cette consigne, il lui laissa une flasque d'alcool.

Depuis plusieurs mois, des paysans et autres passants juraient qu'on pouvait, sous certains éclairages, apercevoir la résidence de Clun de Jonathan Strange. Et Arabella avait réalisé, à sa propre surprise, que sans ressentir de grand effrois ni de grands espoirs à l'idée que cela puisse être vrai, son esprit ne trouverait pas la traquillité avant de le savoir.

Elle marchait aussi rapidement qu'elle pouvait se le permettre en prenant soin de ne pas glisser sur le sol détrempé. Jeremy Johns, devant elle, testait le terrain et, profitant de ses longues jambes, semblait avancer avec beaucoup plus de flegme qu'elle, quoique aussi vite.

La réponse définitive apparaîtrait au prochain détour du chemin. Si la résidence était là, on distinguerait sa forme massive.

- Il n'y a rien, madame. » dit Jeremy d'une voix convenablement navrée.

- Nous pouvons peut-être revenir demain. Peut-être aviez-vous raison, et celle-là n'apparaît que par beau temps. Oh !

Arabella avait voulu vérifier par elle-même, non qu'elle n'eût pas confiance dans les yeux ou la fidélité de Jeremy, mais son expérience récente lui faisait imaginer les maisons de magiciens capricieuses. Il n'y avait rien là où aurait dû se trouver la résidence. Non pas un espace vide, mais absolument rien.

Pourtant, à l'intérieur même de cette inexistance, il lui sembla voir quelque chose bouger.

Elle se lança sur le chemin boueux, ruisselant sous la pluie de plus en plus drue. Elle entendit les appels de Jeremy, qui essayait de la dissuader. Elle traversa le néant...

Et se retrouva de l'autre côté de la maison, toujours sous la pluie. Seuls les arbres avaient légèrement changé de position pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas fait juste un pas ordinaire. Et peut-être n'était-ce qu'une illusion liée au vent qui faisait bouger les branches noires.

- Mrs Strange.

Ce n'était pas Jeremy, ni Jonathan. C'était une voix calme et autoritaire, qu'elle avait déjà entendue. Elle resta un instant surprise, avant de répondre.

- Mr Childermass ?

- Vous êtes venue pour les rumeurs concernant la demeure de Mr Strange. - Arabella hocha la tête, même si ce n'était pas vraiment une question. - Moi aussi. Mais il semble que nous n'ayons pas de chance. D'après mes recherches, seuls ceux qui ne la recherchent pas la verront. Donc pas nous. Jamais ni vous ni moi.

Arabella sentit soudain avec netteté l'eau froide couler dans son col. Il lui sembla qu'elle pourrait peut-être se réchauffer en se confiant à cet homme, fut-il un inconnu qui apportait de mauvaises nouvelles.

- Je ne pensais même pas voir Jonathan. J'avais espéré, peut-être, trouver un message pour moi.

- Peut-être vous envoie-t-il des messages.

Il y avait avec Childermass un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il portait des vêtements qui avaient dû être tout à fait convenables il y a peu de temps encore, mais contrairement à Childermass, la pluie et la boue lui donnaient l'apparence d'un vagabond débraillé.

- Peut-être le mouvement des nuages, la forme des pierres sur votre chemin, les cris des oiseaux, les reflets des perles à votre cou, sont-ils des messages qu'il vous apporte. Vous ne savez tout simplement pas les lire.

Arabella fut saisie d'un vif désir de s'offenser de cette supposition, mais comme s'il voulait l'en empêcher, il s'inclina.

- Mrs Strange, je suis Vinculus. J'ai vendu à votre époux ses premiers sorts.

- Il m'a parlé de vous. murmura-t-elle, toujours glacée jusqu'aux os.

- Ne l'écoutez pas, intervint Childermass. Etant donné sa nature, il a peut-être encore plus tendance que moi à voir partout des messages indéchiffrables. Puis-je vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre voiture ? Aucun d'entre nous n'a plus rien à faire ici.

Arabella acquiesça silencieusement. Vinculus poursuivait.

- Ou alors, peut-être n'est-il pas nécessaire que vous sachiez les déchiffrer, parce que les pierres elles-mêmes vous détournent des mauvais chemins, et que les oiseaux vous protègent...

- Et les nuages, et cette pluie qui tombe sur moi, que désire-t-elle ? demanda Arabella avec une amertume et une fureur qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler. Que veut Jonathan de moi ?

- Je ne sais pas, murmura Vinculus. Si le message est pour vous, vous êtes la seule à savoir le lire.

Arabella ne le croyait pas. Pourtant, elle eut peur, un instant, de laisser ses messages se perdre et mourir. Elle eut encore plus peur d'apprendre la magie pour pouvoir les comprendre - c'était peu plausible pourtant - et de réaliser que Jonathan n'écrivait pas.

* * *

_Septembre 1819_

- Je sais, je sais, soupira Lady Pole, les sourcils froncés. Mon mari n'insiste pas pour que j'assiste à ces bals. Mais même si ses amis doivent absolument l'y inviter, je trouve toujours terriblement disgracieux de sa part le fait même d'y aller, me laissant seule ici.

- Je ne pense pas pouvoir un jour retourner à un bal non plus, soupira Arabella. Mais si votre mari fait si peu de cas de vos avis, dois-je penser que je suis la bienvenue ici ? Je ne voudrais pas vous rappeler ce lieu terrible.

- Non, non ! Et puis, vous y êtes finalement restée si peu de temps... Je voudrais être comme vous, que mon mari m'ait abandonnée !

- Quoi ?

Arabella s'efforçait habituellement de faire preuve de compréhension devant les sautes d'humeur de Lady Pole, ou ses opinions très tranchées. La famille Pole l'avait accueillie avec enthousiasme quand elle avait manifesté son envie de revenir quelques mois pour participer à la vie londonienne, et Arabella leur était reconnaissante.

Elle avait connu des déceptions. Une proportion notable de ses anciennes connaissances semblaient avoir oublié son existence. C'était probablement parce qu'elle n'était plus la femme du grand magicien Jonathan Strange, mais peut-être, après tout, se seraient-ils désintéressés même de lui, la mode passée. Elle avait, heureusement, retrouvé certains salons qu'elle aimait à fréquenter. Mais les bals étaient hors de question, et Arabella les regrettait, tout en les craignant.

- Oui, poursuivait Lady Pole, Mr Strange est bien parti dans un autre monde de par sa propre volonté, n'est-ce pas ? En vous renvoyant ici, m'avez-vous dit, et à cet égard je ne lui en veux pas du tout. Je suis toujours ravie de vous voir, vous le savez... En fait, je ne voudrais pas que les choses se fussent passées autrement, je constatais juste les faits. Et puis, vous avez l'air heureuse.

- Bien sûr, s'exclama Arabella, piquée au vif, parce que je vais bien, qu'il va bien, et qu'il reviendra.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir répondu qu'elle remarqua l'amertume dans la dernière phrase de Lady Pole. Elle ne semblait pas heureuse, elle, et ne l'était pas.

- Vous n'en savez rien ! s'exclama Lady Pole. Les hommes nous trahissent toujours, toujours, ils se soucient bien peu de nous.

Arabella repensa à toutes les remarques qu'elle avait reçues, à ce sujet, celles de son frère, celle de cet homme qui était avec Childermass, celles de leurs connaissances communes dans les salons, et persista dans sa décision de ne pas s'en fâcher. Fallait-il qu'elle soit inquiète pour s'offenser quand on suggérait que Jonathan ne l'avait pas aimée assez, ou l'inverse ? Ceux qui s'étonnaient du fait qu'elle n'ait pas entrepris d'utiliser la magie pour le retrouver ou le rejoindre. Ceux qui s'étonnaient qu'elle ne cherche pas à se remarier.

Lady Pole avait toujours détesté Jonathan, et Arabella avait été stupidement optimiste de penser qu'elles pourraient être naturelles, entre elles deux, sur le sujet de leur enlèvement, tout simplement parce qu'elles avaient été ensemble.

Mais elle pouvait au moins ne pas penser qu'à elle.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle, prenant la main de Lady Pole. Je suis vraiment désolée.

- Je pensais qu'en était délivrée de cet enchantement, je pourrais vivre normalement, articula Lady Pole d'une voix hachée, mais mon coeur est encore emprisonné là-bas. Je ne peux plus voir les amis de mon époux sans me rappeler leur indifférence, et je ne peux plus aimer personne. Stephen Black n'est jamais revenu. Il ne me reste que vous. Combien de temps cela fait-il, déjà ?

- Deux ans et demie.

- Il me semble que j'y étais encore hier - il me semble que cela fait des éternités. Oh, ce collier que vous avez au cou. Vous le portez depuis que vous êtes rentrée, trois perles, et pourtant, vous ne l'avez pas encore.

Elle semble si fragile, si brisée, pensa Arabella, lui caressant les cheveux sans parler. Et elle se demandait - suis-je comme cela aussi ? - Je m'offense à la moindre contrariété et je n'ose le montrer, alors qu'il m'a dit d'être heureuse... - Est-ce en sa fidélité que je n'arrive pas à croire, ou en son envie de revenir ?

- Non, dit-elle à mi-voix, juste pour elle, je ne perdrai pas espoir.

- Je ne sais même plus si je voulais vraiment revenir ici, ou si je voulais juste mourir, comme j'aurais dû, souffla Lady Pole, semblant se décharger d'un terrible secret.

Arabella se saisit dans une coupe d'une orange, la pela, en tendit un quartier à Lady Pole.

- Ne dites pas cela, murmura-t-elle. Vous rappelez-vous combien, dans le pays des fées, toutes les nourritures, même les plus riches, avaient goût de cendre parfumée ?

Elle en mangea elle-même un quartier. Non, vraiment, où que puisse être Jonathan, elle ne regrettait pas d'être ici. Elle regrettait juste de s'inquiéter tant à l'attendre, comme en Espagne, de ne pas pouvoir vivre par elle-même.

Et il n'y avait même pas de cercles auxquels les femmes de bonne famille pouvaient participer pour aider les combattants et parler de leurs absents. Il n'y avait pas de guerre contre Faërie. Heureusement.

- Pensez-vous, dit-elle encore, que certaines autres fées enlèvent d'autres personnes ? Que nous ne sommes pas seules ?

Lady Pole fut comme un tissu de soie fragile brusquement enflammé. De sa pose alanguie sur les genoux d'Arabella, elle se leva, les yeux brillants.

- Nous devons aller les chercher !

- Pardon ?

- J'en suis certaine ! Partout, elles enlèvent des gens comme nous... elles sont toutes aussi horribles, vous savez. Je suis sûre d'en avoir entendu parler de leurs esclaves, certains sont des petits enfants. Venez avec moi, Arabella. Mon mari paiera bien des magiciens pour cela. Allons retrouver leurs victimes, et détruire les ravisseurs.

- Je ne crois pas être faite pour cela. La guerre et la violence. Mais si vous voulez, je peux broder des écharpes pour la cause, plaisanta Arabella.

Elle avait suffisamment souffert dans les royaumes du Gentleman, mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir vu suffisamment de fées souffrir aussi.

Mais déjà Lady Pole s'était levée et arpentait fiévreusement la pièce, et semblait se soucier peu de l'absence de soutien de sa meilleure amie. Arabella, qui ne l'avait jamais vu plus vivante, se réjouit.

Mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de retourner en Faërie, jamais. Ni en conquérante, ni en victime, ni en épouse.

* * *

_Avril 1820_

La salle était vibrante de monde, et Arabella avait l'impression que plusieurs des participants se retournaient sur elle, s'interrogeaient sur son identité, ou même la connaissaient sans qu'elle les connaisse et sans qu'ils aient l'intention de se présenter.

Elle prêta l'oreille aux conversations, tâchant de distinguer un fil qu'elle puisse suivre, d'entendre une voix familière ou des personnes aimables.

- Sept pour un secret qui ne sera jamais dit, c'est ce que dit la formule.

- Non, non, pour un secret qui ne _doit_ pas être dit. C'est très différent. Ou pour une histoire qui ne doit pas être dite, ce qui, finalement, est la même chose.

- Et moi, je vous assure que la version d'origine donne le Diable.

- D'origine, c'est le mot, dit une voix méprisante. Cela fait bien longtemps que les pies ont été rachetées au Diable par...

Une autre conversation couvrit celle-là, et Arabella ne sut pas qui avait racheté les pies au Diable et dans quelles circonstances. Plus prêt d'elle, une voix plus forte s'exclamait :

- Mais vous ne réalisez pas ! C'était comme une terrible tempête qui a détruit toutes les récoltes, et même quand il a été révélé que ce n'avait été qu'une illusion, les paysans avaient toujours envie de trainer le magicien en justice et pire.

- Mais c'était un accident !

- Il n'en est pas moins vrai que certains pensent que la magie devrait être strictement réglementée, et les formes qui en _sont_ dangereuses seulement pratiquées par des praticiens diplomés, dans certaines conditions...

Arabella prévoyait déjà une âpre discussion sur la définition des conditions susmentionnées, quand elle entendit enfin la voix familière de Mr Honeyfoot.

- Mrs Strange, je suis tellement heureux ! Vous avez pu venir !

C'était peut-être de la magie, ou peut-être bien seulement une sensibilité particulière à certains mots particulièrement forts, mais il sembla à Arabella que malgré le brouhaha, malgré la voix somme toute pondérée de Honeyfoot, tout le monde les observait maintenant, qui muet et comme frappé de stupeur, qui énonçant de grandes opinions sur elle à son voisin.

- Madame ! Vous venez apprendre la magie ! s'exclama un des magiciens qui formaient l'élégante assemblée. Je suis un grand admirateur de votre époux, quel honneur pour nous !

- Tout le monde ici admire Mr Strange, pas seulement lui ! s'exclama un autre magicien, probablement un ami ou un ennemi du premier, en tout cas il semblait bien le connaître. C'est, après tout, lui qui a réintroduit la magie en Angleterre ! C'est grâce à lui que, de nos jours, nous ne nous contentons plus de lire les exploits de nos ancêtres dans des livres poussiéreux !

- Certains disent aussi qu'il l'a fait pour de mauvaises raisons.

- De mauvaises raisons ! Tout le monde s'accorde à dire que pour cette jeune femme que nous voyons devant nous, il avait besoin d'une magie qui n'existait plus alors. Si quelqu'un veut dire que c'est une mauvaise raison, il en répondra devant moi !

Pour qualifier encore Arabella de jeune femme, pensa-t-elle en souriant, il fallait soit porter soi-même un bon nombre d'années, soit être très galant. Elle tournoya sur elle-même, repéra le dernier intervenant.

- Personne ne se battra en duel pour moi, magique ou pas, dit-elle avant de s'adresser à tous les autres magiciens rassemblés. Sauver une seule personne du royaume des fées, que ce soit Lady Pole, moi-même, ou n'importe qui d'autre, était certainement une noble cause. Et quand bien même il l'aurait fait surtout par amour de la magie elle-même, ce dont il serait capable... pour que cela devienne une mauvaise raison, il faudrait que certains mésusent tant de la magie que cela ait fait plus de mal que de bien. Est-ce le cas, messieurs, mesdames ?

Il y eut quelques murmures. Personne n'osa répondre oui.

- Il y a eu des bruits disant que votre mari vous avait tué lui-même, dit l'un d'entre eux, presque boudeur, comme si on lui avait enlevé son jouet.

- Dans ce cas, je suis heureuse de pouvoir disperser sans contestation possible cette rumeur détestable. D'une part, je ne suis jamais morte ; j'ai été enlevée par les fées pleine et entière. D'autre part, Jonathan n'assassinerait jamais personne, moi moins que les autres.

- Alors c'était Norrell ! En tant que vengeance !

Arabella soupira.

- Je ne suis ni une ombre ni même une ressuscitée ! s'exclama-t-elle. Et Norrell s'est parfois extrêmement mal comporté avec mon époux, mais je reste persuadé qu'il l'a aidé à aller me chercher. Ces deux-là ont beaucoup de mal à rester bien longtemps sans faire de la magie ensemble.

- Et donc, demanda un autre magicien, vous venez pour nous aider à le chercher ?

Arabella eut une grande inspiration.

- Oui.

Après cela, ils la traitèrent avec encore plus de respect, presque sans oser lui parler. Honeyfoot, et Segundus qui l'avaient rejoint, semblaient heureusement immunisés à cet effet, et lui disaient tout le bien qu'ils pouvaient de son mari, comme si elle en avait eu besoin pour compenser les terribles horreurs qu'elle avait entendues. Elle rit. Elle n'avait jamais osé le défendre si tapageusement quand il était encore là. Il en était capable tout seul, avec un esprit plus brillant et sarcastique que le sien. Elle ne lui en aurait pas enlevé le plaisir.

Elle tenta d'imaginer ce qu'il aurait répondu s'il avait été là.

- J'aime beaucoup votre collier, madame, lui dit un jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il a quelque chose de fascinant.

Elle se sentit confuse un instant. Il n'était certainement animé d'aucune mauvaise intension, mais il y eut pourtant un instant de tension qu'elle ne sut comment briser.

- Comptez-vous apprendre la magie ici ? demanda-t-il encore.

- Seigneur non ! Comment apprendre un métier entier lors d'une simple soirée ? Non, ces messieurs sont juste venus me dire que je pourrais aider certains de ces messieurs à retrouver mon époux - et ils m'ont convaincu en m'assurant que même si cela échouait j'aurais la possibilité de rencontrer des amis siens qui l'aimaient.

- Je suppose, dit le jeune home, que par magie sympathique... mais pour la même raison, on pourrait supposer que si une femme devait apprendre la magie, une épouse ou une fille de magicien...

Il rougissait terriblement, s'embourbait dans ses mots, comme si ce qu'il était en train de dire était ce qu'il y avait de plus embarrassant au monde. Il finit par s'excuser, et Mr Honeyfoot le raccompagna un instant, discutant des dernières nouvelles de l'Angleterre magique, pour lui éviter de perdre la face.

- Comme c'est singulier, murmura Childermass qui était arrivé sans qu'elle s'en rendît compte. Je dirais qu'ils vous voient comme un livre, mais avec plus de respect que ce cher Vinculus. Après tout, ce qui les intéresse pour pratiquer la magie est votre esprit et vos souvenirs, pas votre corps. Et peut-être une certaine chose que vous avez dans votre poche.

- Laissez Mrs Strange tranquille, s'exclama Segundus.

- Il peut bien me parler ! Que voulez-vous ?

- Je ne comprends pas, reprit Childermass en ignorant Segundus, pourquoi vous venez ici sans souhaiter apprendre la magie, vous en remettant uniquement à celle des autres. Vous pourriez apprendre. Tout le monde pourrait apprendre, maintenant. Chaque petite superstition peut être canalisée en magie, chaque prière à Dieu, aussi, et sans doute en avez-vous déjà fait. Ne voudriez-vous pas la comprendre ? On a vu des notaires faire alliance avec des fées inférieures, et des jeunes filles tout à fait respectables composer des bouquets qui portent réellement chance. On a même vu des dames de la haute société partir en croisade contre les mondes de Faërie. Le monde est entièrement bouleversé. Et vous, que choisissez-vous d'en faire ?

- Savez-vous où sont Jonathan et Mr Norrell, Mr Childermass ?

- Non.

- Et vous voudriez que moi j'y arrive ? Avant même que la magie devienne universelle, j'aurais pu apprendre la médecine, mais j'ai choisi de demander plutôt à mon apothicaire.

- Ca y est, tout est prêt ! lança un mage d'âge respectable.

Un autre interrompit pour dire qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi on n'essayait pas plutôt d'invoquer les fantômes des disparus, car il était bien connu que c'était plus simple, et cela valait la peine d'essayer. Les magiciens anglais, après tout, mouraient comme tout le monde. Mais on fit vite taire cet importun.

On demanda à Arabella de tenir les mains de deux magiciens pour en faire un cercle. Par égards pour elle, nota-t-elle, on plaça autour d'elle une demoiselle qui se présenta comme Mrs Redruth et une femme d'âge plus mur et de rouge complexion. Ceci dit, pensa Arabella, il fallait bien que quelque part, dans le cercle, des hommes tiennent des mains de femme. Mais elle supposa qu'ils avaient été choisis de façon que cela ne brise ni les règles de la bienséance ni leur concentration bien nécessaire.

Quelqu'un avait apporté une table ronde presque entièrement occupée par un immense miroir, qui semblait fait d'argent liquide. On demanda à Childermass de s'occuper lui-même d'y tracer limites et signes, et Arabella se demanda si c'était à cause de la position particulière dont Mr Honeyfoot et Mr Segundus lui avaient parlé. Childermass, refusant toujours de prendre parti entre Jonathan et Mr Norrell était parfois, malgré la bassesse de sa naissance, celui qui tranchait les querelles, parce qu'on ne pouvait accepter l'objectivité de personne d'autre. Ou peut-être était-ce, là aussi, un cas de "magie sympathique", lié à la position de majordome que Childermass avait tenue si longtemps pour Mr Norrell.

D'après quelques conversations qu'elle avait entendu, certains magiciens considéraient même que dans leur cercle, les distinctions de statut devaient être dues au talent de pratique de la magie, sans tenir compte de choses comme l'argent, la naissance, ou même le sexe. Mais il s'agissait d'une minorité, et la plupart des magiciens considéraient que laisser passer de telles idées était le début de la décadence.

Mais tout le monde, ou presque, en était venu à faire une exception pour Childermass.

Il énonça une formule, où, supposa Arabella, il exigea de savoir où se trouvaient à l'instant Jonathan et Norrell. Mais avant de pouvoir y penser, elle sentit la magie passer à travers elle.

Le souffle coupé, elle se demanda si les magiciens essayaient de comprendre cette impression, avec leur magie si savante, ou s'ils la voyaient juste comme un effet secondaire qui les distrayait, ou si pour des mages comme Jonathan cette sensation était elle-même une pensée, une sensation purement intellectuelle, mais tout à fait différente de celle que la vie de tous les jours produisait. Ou peut-être identique, d'une certaine façon, ou qui le serait si Arabella avait réfléchi à chaque seconde à ce que cela faisait d'être vivante, d'avoir ses poumons qui respiraient, son coeur qui battait, ses membres qui se déplaçaient...

Elle se reprit et chercha, chercha de toutes ses forces ce dont on lui avait parlé, une lumière au milieu du miroir d'argent, qui représenterait non pas Jonathan - cela aussi, on le lui avait dit, il n'était pas accessible à la magie - mais la prison dans laquelle il avait été enfermé par son geôlier à elle.

Elle apparût, petite flamme, la seule communication avec Jonathan qu'elle avait eue depuis des années, et peut-être une certitude qu'il était encore vivant. Il était impossible que Norrell ait survécu sans lui. Il était impossible que l'enchantement ait persisté s'ils étaient morts tous les deux... n'est-ce pas ? Ca y est, elle se mettait à inventer des lois magiques sans raison, juste par la dictée de son coeur et de l'énergie qui l'avait traversée.

"Le monde des fées," énonça Childermass. Il entreprit ensuite de séparer le miroir entre différents lieux géographiques dont aucun ne disait rien à Arabella.

Puis la petite lumière s'éteint. Childermass insista encore et encore, donnant des noms jusqu'à l'épuisement, mais elle ne revient pas.

Arabella sentit son excitation retomber.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à pouvoir lui parler. Pas vraiment. Mais elle n'avait pas vu son visage penché sur un livre. Elle n'avait même pas été sûre qu'il se portait bien.

Le cercle se brisa. Déjà, des magiciens se plaignaient sur les connaissances insuffisantes qu'on avait sur la géographie du royaume des fées. Bien sûr, cela aurait été plus simple si, comme les royaumes humains, les royaume féériques avaient eu une notion commune du nord et du sud, mais ce qui se passait le plus généralement était que le souverain décidait où était le nord comme cela l'arrangeait, et ses sujets pouvaient s'estimer heureux si c'était à l'opposé du sud - du moins, dans le cas peu probable où ils accordaient le moindre intérêt au sujet.

Segundus et Honeyfoot vinrent lui parler, presque déjà résignés à l'inefficacité de leur réconfort. Ou c'était leur propre déception et leur tristesse qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à dissimuler.

- Je suis désolée, madame, murmura Mr Honeyfoot.

- Cela ne peut pas être seulement un problème géographique ! Nous avons gardé certains textes, et j'ose imaginer que les Auréats n'auraient rien manqué dans leur cartographie, s'exclama Segundus avec désespoir.

- Il est possible que cela ait changé depuis. On dit que pour les fées, selon les endroits, le temps écoulé depuis nos Auréats peut aisément être des millénaires, répondit Honeyfoot.

- Mais les fées peuvent aussi répéter des millénaires la même chose ! s'exclama Mr Segundus avec désespoir. Je suis désolé de vous avoir inspiré de si faux espoirs, madame !

- Ce n'est rien, murmura Arabella. Mais ce n'était pas rien du tout.

- Ce doit être encore quelque chose qui interfère, quelqu'un qui essaie de vous empêcher de l'atteindre, s'exclama Segundus, qui épousait tout à fait sincèrement les peines d'Arabella, ce qui la toucha. Il doit avoir des ennemis !

- Oh, ces deux-là ont toujours été doués pour se faire des ennemis, dit Arabella avec un petit rire amer. On m'a même raconté que le roi d'Espagne en voulait personnellement à mon époux. A eux deux, je me suis parfois laissé dire qu'ils pourraient se faire un ennemi de n'importe qui.

- Mr Strange a survécu au roi d'Espagne, et je ne doute pas qu'il puisse défier tous les rois de Faërie qu'il veut ! s'exclama Segundus, semblant inexplicablement rassuré par cette confirmation.

Arabella éclata brusquement de rire.

- Vous avez raison, murmura-t-elle, cela fait plaisir de rencontrer des gens qui l'admirent.

Elle partit se joindre aux conversations. Parmi les dizaines de magiciens présents, pas deux n'avaient la même inteprétation de ce qui venait d'arriver. Mais pas un d'entre eux ne supposait que Strange et Norrell puissent être morts ou blessés d'une quelconque façon.

Elle préféra, toutefois, ne pas demander son avis à Childermass.

* * *

_Janvier 1921_

- Vous êtes Arabella Strange ! s'exclama une jeune fille. Pratiquez-vous la magie ?

Arabella rougit, avant de nier de la tête. Ce n'était pas la première fois de la soirée qu'on lui posait la question, elle se sentait de moins en moins à sa place, et elle peinait de plus en plus à trouver une façon originale de décevoir ses interlocutrices.

Elle en venait presque à regretter la société des mages en général, toujours principalement masculine, où l'on considérait que ce genre de question n'était pas convenables - ni, d'ailleurs, ce genre de pratiques. Mais Mrs Redruth avait insisté pour qu'elle vienne, un jour, assister à une des réunions qu'elle organisait, où les magiciennes et leurs amies pouvaient causer sans subir l'opprobre ou le mépris.

La jeune fille qui parlait à Arabella fut la première, parmi celles qui avaient posé la question fatidique, à ne pas montrer que son intérêt s'arrêtait ici.

- Mais vous l'avez vu faire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh oui, de nombreuses fois ! Il aimait montrer sa magie. Je crois qu'il avait même quelques sorts qui ne servaient à rien d'autres qu'à faire grand effet dans les soirées. Mr Norrell le mettait plus bas que terre pour cela, mais Jonathan finissait toujours pas découvrir une nouvelle application du même sort qui n'était pas le but poursuivi du tout. Et là, Mr Norrell la trouvait intéressant ! C'est à peu près à ce moment que je commençais à ne pas comprendre.

- On dit qu'il est parti aux pays des fées ?

- Peut-être, ou dans d'autres pays mystérieux dont on ne connaît même pas le nom ! J'ai même déjà participé à des conversations de magiciens à ce sujet, peut-être en avez-vous déjà entendu parler. C'était manifestement un sujet de grande importance, considérant que quel que soit cet endroit, pays des fées ou pas, il n'y avait aucun moyen de rentrer en communication avec eux.

- Et ce collier, est-ce lui qui vous l'a ramené du pays des fées ?

Arabella considéra les perles à son cou.

- Non.

Un instant elle voulut expliquer que Jonathan l'avait acheté chez un simple et respectable bijoutier, ou d'ailleurs qu'elle l'y avait trouvé elle-même, mais elle fut incapable de poursuivre plus avant. Du reste, son interlocutrice sembla s'en désintéresser.

- Vous aussi, vous avez été dans un royaume féérique, n'est-ce pas ? Comment était-ce ?

Arabella la regarda avec surprise.

- Horrible.

- Vraiment ? Je veux dire, on dit qu'elles sont si belles et si mystérieuses.

- Leurs bals sont superficiels et creux, le château aurait besoin d'être nettoyé, et l'hôte lui-même était cruel et égoïste.

- Mais il était beau, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suppose...

Arabella soupira. Elle n'avait pas vraiment voulu se rappeler ce sourire cruel dans ce visage pâle, et ces cheveux qui ressemblaient à du duvet de chardon...

La jeune fille joigit les mains.

- Oh, vous aimez vraiment Mr Strange ! Voudriez-vous qu'il revienne ?

- Evidemment !

- Vous savez, je connais un sort pour cela !

Arabella resta abasourdie. Elle ne pensa même pas à poser les questions polies qui s'imposait dans ce genre de situations.

- Je veux dire, continuait la jeune fille, je ne l'ai jamais utilisé, je n'ai pas d'amoureux, mais j'ai entendu parler de ce charme, qui, paraît-il, vient des fées, justement ! Vous pourriez le faire ! Je vous aiderais ! On place une marmite sur le feu, avec de l'herbe et du bois et de la mousse d'un endroit qu'il a connu autrefois, et tant qu'elle reste à bouillir, il faut absolument qu'il parte, qu'il rentre là où vous l'attendez. Il ne veut plus rien d'autre.

- Mais, s'il veut déjà rentrer, mais rencontre juste des obstacles ?

- Alors, il n'a de repos avant de les avoir surmontés, et pour cela, il ne reculera devant absolument rien.

Arabella devait être d'humeur plus sombre qu'elle le croyait, peut-être à cause des réminiscences de Lost-Hope, mais elle subit immédiatement l'assaut d'imagination morbides, montrant de jeunes amoureux qui revenaient au pays seulement au prix de vols et de meurtres.

- C'est un terrible sortilège. Cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il ait été conçu par des fées. Cela ne lui laisse absolument aucun choix. Comment pourrait-il être heureux ensuite, même s'il voulait vraiment rentrer ?

- Mais s'il a été... trompé ? Si ses raisons de ne pas rentrer sont mauvaises ! Il le reconnaîtra lui-même ! Et puis, je suis certaine qu'il a de toute façon envie de vous revoir, alors il ne s'en rendra peut-être même pas compte !

- Je pense que Jonathan est suffisamment bon magicien pour savoir si on l'ensorcelle, répondit Arabella en riant. Cela veut dire qu'il me ferait une scène. Et aussi, de façon plus positive, qu'il ne se laissera pas envoûter par une fée, toute jolie et mystérieuse qu'elle puisse être.

- Vous ne voulez donc pas le lancer avec moi ?

La jeune fille avait sous-estimé la portée des objections d'Arabella et était manifestement déçue, Mais quand Arabella réitéra poliment son refus, elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

- Il reviendra quand même ! Tous les magiciens d'Angleterre l'attendent et le cherchent, il ne peut pas rester caché si longtemps. Il reviendra, et ce jour sera dans tous les livres d'histoire, et vous, vous serez très heureuse !

- Merci, répondit Arabella, touchée. Merci beaucoup.

* * *

_Novembre 1822_

- Penses-tu, demanda Arabella d'une voix hachée, que j'aurais dû partir avec lui ?

Flora Greysteel, ou plutôt, depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, Flora Hadley-Bright, eut un instant d'hésitation. Arabella ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

- Je n'aime même pas spécialement la magie, dit-elle. Je ne la déteste pas non plus, mais je n'en ai pas besoin. J'aimais Jonathan avant qu'il ne s'en mêle, et je l'aurais épousé s'il avait été avocat, commerçant, artiste, que sais-je encore ! Quel qu'ait pu être son état, je sais qu'il aurait toujours agi pour le mieux. Et là encore, je ne peux que croire qu'il avait une bonne raison de partir. Je ne veux pas lui en vouloir pour cela. Mais est-ce que j'aurais dû l'accompagner dans les royaumes des fées ? Avec lui, cela n'aurait pas pu être aussi horrible que prisonnière. Cela n'aurait peut-être pas été terrible du tout. Et je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis cinq ans et demie.

- Je ne l'aurais pas fait, en tout cas, répond Flora.

C'est la réponse qu'Arabella voulait sans doute entendre, parce que Flora est une personne raisonnable, et c'est toujours doux de s'entendre dire qu'on n'est pas seule - pas forcément qu'on a raison, non, parce que Flora ne jugerait pas. C'est peut-être pour cela que c'était la seule personne à qui Arabella se permettait de demander.

Mais Flora vivait avec son mari, allait avoir un enfant dans quelques mois, et Arabella n'en aurait probablement jamais.

Et même Lady Pole avait un enfant maintenant, une petite fille ramenée de Faërie, dont aucune recherche n'avait permis de retrouver la famille. D'après ce que disaient les magiciens, elle aurait pu être enlevée des dizaines d'années plus tôt. Cela aurait même pas ne pas être encore arrivé.

Il était possible aussi que ses parents soient déjà morts. Dans tous les cas, Arabella l'avait rencontrée, et elle semblait repartir du début ayant oublié sa vie d'humaine et sa vie de prisonnière des fées.

- Je pense, dit Flora, que Jonathan est un homme de deux mondes à la fois. Quand il pensait - excusez-moi - que vous aviez quitté cette terre mortelle...

- On peut le dire comme ça, répondit Arabella en souriant.

- Eh bien il s'est mis à voyager hors de ce monde, lui aussi, tellement perdu dans la magie que parfois il effrayait mes parents. A cette époque, s'il avait pu quitter le monde pour toujours, il l'aurait fait. Il l'a presque fait, et quelque chose dans ses efforts a définitivement brûlé plusieurs ponts. Mais maintenant que vous êtes ici, il se battra aussi fort pour revenir qu'il l'a fait pour partir. Seulement, ce sera difficile aussi.

Flora s'interrompit.

- La seule chose dont je sois sûre, c'est que si vous étiez partie avec lui, il ne serait jamais revenu en Angleterre. Je ne trouve pas que cela aurait été une bonne chose, mais je ne peux pas juger pour vous.

Arabella dut réfléchir à la question.

- Je ne pense pas. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu vivre si loin de chez moi, sans jamais revenir.

- Alors vous voyez, dit Flora en l'embrassant. Vous voulez qu'il revienne, mais je suis sûre que lui aussi le veut, et il ne le _pourrait_ pas sans vous.

Arabella eut quelques larmes au coin des yeux, mais si ces manifestations d'émotion peuvent, dans certaines circonstances, être tolérées, ce sont quand deux femmes respectables parlent de leurs maris absents, ou, comme dans ce cas, d'un seul d'entre eux.

- Te rappelles-tu cela, au fait ? demanda Arabella, désignant son collier orné de six perles. Je l'ai toujours porté depuis qu'il est parti, et je voulais savoir... si je l'avais quand je suis revenue du pays des fées.

- Non. Je suis sûre que non.

Arabella eut un soupir de soulagement.

- J'avais cru être l'effet d'un enchantement, à nouveau. C'est terrible à dire, mais j'ai l'impression que ce collier est un lien entre moi et Jonathan, et pourtant, je suis incapable de me rappeler quand il me l'a offert, ni même si c'est lui. Et pourtant, s'il était à moi, je le saurais... je le crois.

- Un magicien ne pourrait-il pas vous le dire ? demanda Flora. Je peux demander à mon époux, si vous voulez.

- J'ai peur de leur en parler, dit Arabella. J'ai peur qu'ils le détruisent par accident et que je ne revoie plus Jonathan, et pourtant, parfois, je me demande si au contraire ce n'est pas cela qui l'empêche de revenir. Mais déjà, s'il n'appartient pas aux fées, c'est un bon signe.

Flora observa les perles avec attention.

- Je pense que Jonathan est trop fort pour se laisser arrêter par un collier, conclut-elle. C'est le plus grand des magiciens anglais, après tout.

* * *

_Juillet 1923_

Tout commença un après-midi d'été ordinaire, chaud, presque étouffant, Henry se reposait, et Arabella écrivait des lettres à ses amies pour les tenir au courant qu'à la campagne, il réussissait à ne rien se passer de façon tout à fait agréable.

- Arabella.

Arabella Strange, même après Lost-Hope, se targuait d'une certaine dose de confiance en sa santé mentale, et pourtant, bien qu'ayant parfaitement reconnu la voix, elle dut se retourner pour confirmer ce qu'elle imaginait.

- Jonathan. murmura-t-elle tout bas, sans y croire.

- Je suis heureux, terriblement heureux, de vous retrouver, mais cela n'a jamais empêché de s'y prendre terriblement mal. La dernière fois, cette colonne de nuit pouvait détourner l'attention de juste... moi qui étais là. Mais cette fois, je n'ai plus de tels expédients. Arabella, que se passe-t-il ?

Sans plus attendre, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

- Vous n'avez pas changé du tout, murmura-t-elle, pas vieilli d'un jour.

- Vous non plus.

Arabella eut la sagesse de se satisfaire de la sincérité de cette réponse et de ne pas souligner sa fausseté.

- Je suis très heureuse que vous vous soyez libéré de cette malédiction, dit-elle, comme si des banalités ne pouvaient devenir vérités qu'en se cristallisant en mots.

- Pas tant que moi ! Si j'étais revenu avec cette colonne de ténèbres, tout le comté aurait dit, tient, la nuit tombe vite et bien noire, Jonathan Strange rend visite à sa femme. Cela aurait été terriblement gênant.

- Je crois que j'aurais aimé cela, dit-elle doucement.

- Je suis désolé.

Il semblait tout déconfit, désemparé, il était Jonathan et pas du tout _le magicien anglais_, et elle lui pardonna, presque entièrement, pour en garder encore pour la suite.

- Les ténèbres étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus voyant, mais il y a aussi le fait de pouvoir s'éloigner de Norrel, ajouta-t-il, poursuivant dans cette direction. Je vous retrouve, lui a retrouvé le droit à sa misanthropie. Il est très heureux de cet arrangement, je suppose, mais bien moins que moi.

- Oh, et je ne veux pas gacher ce moment, mais si vous avez été tout le temps chez Norrell, peut-être auriez-vous vous dispenser d'emmener ma maison ?

Jonathan éclata d'un rire incontrôlé.

- Oh, Arabella, j'ai déjà entendu cela de votre bouche, et c'était au paradis. Oh non, je vous en pris, ne tremblez pas, je suis vivant, tout à fait vivant ! J'ai seulement beaucoup voyagé. Mais continuez, je vous prie, je le mérite.

- C'est bien difficile de gérer l'argent que nous possédons quand les banquiers considèrent le risque qu'il disparaisse à tout moment, continua-t-elle, tentant de garder un ton sentencieux, mais gagnée par l'hilarité de Jonathan. J'ai même dû faire venir des spécialistes qui leur ont assuré que les fées n'avaient aucun usage d'argent anglais. Ils étaient un peu vexés mais, malgré tout, rassurés.

Soudain, elle se rappela quelque chose.

- Jonathan, et le collier que je porte ! Vous devez me dire ce que c'est !

Il se pencha, surpris, examina les perles, prononça quelques paroles qui ne s'adressaient pas à Arabella. Elle frémit.

- C'est un collier de temps. C'est fascinant. Il a... emprisonné le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis que je suis parti.

- Pourtant, je l'ai vécu de la même façon ! protesta-t-elle.

- Oui, oui ! Mais si vous le brisez... c'est incroyable. Si vous le brisez, ce sera comme si ces années ne s'étaient jamais écoulé pour vous, et...

- Est-ce vous qui me l'avez envoyé ?

- Non !

- Toutes ces années, et elles n'auraient pas eu lieu ? Vous seriez arrivé quelques minutes après m'avoir quitté ? Ou est-ce juste que ma mémoire serait effacée ?

- C'est compliqué, mais... oui, approximativement, pour moi, pour vous, pour l'Angleterre. Selon la nature de l'enchantement, peut-être vous rappeleriez-vous ces années, comme un rêve. Arabella, peut-être auriez-vous voulu que ce soit moi qui ait eu cette idée ?

- Peut-être auriez-vous voulu l'avoir, vous ?

Arabella repensa qu'elle était devenue bien vieille pendant ces sept ans, plus qu'elle n'aurait cru. Pas de ténèbres, de misère et de solitude. Juste une inquiétude insidieuse, non, plusieurs inquiétudes, qui s'emboîtaient les unes dans les autres ou la tiraillaient dans diverses directions, selon les jours.

J'ai attendu pendant sept ans, pensa-t-elle. Ne m'enlevez pas cela.

- Mon amour, s'écria Jonathan dans un cri, comme s'il craignait qu'elle lui en veuille, ce sont vos années ! Comment pourrais-je décider à votre place ? Peut-être... peut-être que c'est moi, oui, peut-être que c'est ce que vous vouliez, et dans le futur, je suis allé trouver une fée qui manipule le temps... et je vous l'ai envoyé, mais je ne le sais pas encore. Peut-être même est-ce moi. Les magiciens anglais ne peuvent pas manipuler le temps à ma connaissance, seulement certaines fées, mais rien ne nous dit qu'ils ne le sauront jamais !

- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ce n'est pas moi, et je ne vous le demanderai jamais ! Si vous le pouvez sans la détruire, enlevez-moi cette chose, s'il vous plait.

- Bien sûr que je peux, dit-il en souriant. C'est de la magie des fées, et elles tissent leurs sorts avec des sentiments. Vous êtes avec moi pour la première fois depuis sept ans, et je me sens largement la force de lutter avec elles sur leur terrain.

Il caressa doucement le cou d'Arabella, avant de toucher le collier.

Il y eut entre ses doigts une brève flamboyance, et le collier sembla se dissiper en un nuage de bulles qui piquaient le nez, faisaient pleurer les yeux, et mettaient à l'esprit l'image d'un enfant deux fois volé et aimé trois fois.

- Vous êtes donc allée attaquer le royaume des fées pendant mon absence, dit Jonathan, un peu ahuri.

- Certainement pas !

- Certaines d'entre elles semblent pourtant penser le contraire. Ou du moins, que vous avez été la clé d'une invasion, quelque part pendant ces sept ans, et que les effacer leur aurait permis de retrouver ce qu'elles ont perdu.

Arabella ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Lady Pole, si je ne lui avais pas dit. Mais c'est un accident, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, tant d'autres personnes ont contribué...

- J'ai vu agir des fées depuis bien longtemps maintenant, répondit Jonathan avec un sourire amusé, mais je n'ai jamais pu déterminer comment elles décidaient quel était le point le plus important d'une histoire. Même quand je suis d'accord avec elles.

- Mais je l'ai eu bien avant de la convaincre... oh, ne me dites rien. De la magie du temps, n'est-ce pas ?

Jonathan hocha la tête en silence.

- Et maintenant que vous m'avez sauvée de sept ans de conspirations, que comptez-vous faire ? demanda Arabella en souriant.

- He bien, pendant tout ce temps, il y a eu de nombreux moments où j'ai visité des royaumes fabuleux que je voulais vraiment vous montrer, aussi j'avais ourdi le projet de vous enlever à votre frère... mais maintenant que je suis là, pour une raison inconnue, je me rappelle que je n'aimais rien tant que les soirées normales, avec vous.

Elle lui prit la main.

- He bien, que diriez-vous de m'enlever pour aller passer une soirée dans notre maison ? Après tout, elle se trouve dans un royaume fabuleux aussi.


	6. La lumière retrouvée

Quand Jonathan pensait à une soirée normale, il envisageait un délicieux repas, un bon feu dans la cheminée, une conversation douce et paisible, une nuit passionnée et tendre.

Il envisageait aussi, même s'il n'avait pas pensé à le préciser, une maison propre et bien rangée, et toutes ces choses qu'on ne trouve pas souvent dans une demeure qui a été abandonnée sept ans dans le royaume des fées, même sous protection.

- Je suis désolé ! Il tenta de dissimuler l'intérieur de la maison aux yeux d'Arabella.

- Voyons voir, est-ce juste sept ans de poussière, ou y trouve-t-on en plus une licorne en train de mâchouiller le divan ?

- Sept ans de poussière. J'avais mis des sceaux pour éviter les licornes et autres... choses plus déplaisantes.

- Mais les moutons de poussière sont plus puissants que tout cela. Je ne peux même pas dire que cela m'étonne vraiment.

- Je vous prie de ne pas regarder ! J'invoquerai le vent, ou... quelque chose. Allons dans le jardin, pendant ce temps.

- D'accord, d'accord, menez-moi, dit-elle en souriant, les yeux fermés. Si c'est effectivement le vent qui enlève la poussière, dites-lui bien de ne pas renverser les vases.

Personne n'avait pris soin du jardin depuis les mêmes sept années. Les ronces avaient envahi la haie, les mauvaises herbes la pelouse. Les arbres avaient vieilli, s'étaient courbés, et sous leur feuillage épais l'herbe poussait rare au milieu des feuilles mortes. Les fleurs s'éparpillaient en taches de couleur, mélangées partout, les pissenlits avec les coquelicots, les bleuets, les oeillets, les pâquerettes, sans souci d'harmonie de couleur, essayant juste chacune de vivre le plus fort et le plus longtemps possible, en un doux tapis suffisamment solide pourtant pour accueillir sans fléchir un magicien et son épouse.

- D'où vient que la nature soit si belle, et les oeuvres des hommes si laides, après sept ans d'abandon, soupira Arabella.

- Il ne faut pas oublier que nous sommes dans un royaume de féérie ; et même si personne n'a pu entrer, la nature bénéficie toujours de notables avantages ici. Vous ne sauriez croire l'état de certains de leurs châteaux considérés comme luxueux...

- Oh, j'émettais une considération philosophique générale, dit-elle, s'étirant encore dans les fleurs. Le vent fait-il son travail, ô, grand magicien aux domestiques quelque peu particuliers ? Je suis sûre que si vous ramenez cette maison en Angleterre, la curiosité de vous voir en chair et en os ramènera des dizaines de domestiques prêts à être engagés sur l'heure pour le prix de quelques leçons de magie. Cela ira peut-être plus vite, ou peut-être pas.

- Je n'ai pas encore commencé. C'est un sort qui demande peu de magie, mais qui est complexe à exécuter, pour... les vases, et toutes les autres raisons que vous avez sous-entendues. Mais maintenant que vous le dites, peut-être retransporter la maison en Angleterre pourrait-il tout arranger. C'est de la poussière du monde des fées, après tout. Elle restera ici. A moins, ajouta-t-il en fronçant le sourcil, que la poussière ne vienne de minuscules fragments des poutres ? Ou de la terre du jardin ? Comment se fait-il que je ne sache pas d'où vient la poussière ?

- Parce que c'est un des plus grands mystères de l'humanité, certainement, suggéra Arabella. En tout cas, c'est ce que vous dira n'importe quelle femme de ménage.

- Je pourrais la transformer en or, réfléchit Jonathan. Sauf que cela n'arrangerait rien du tout ! Nous aurions de la poussière d'or jusqu'au plafond !

- C'est là qu'engager des domestiques peut à nouveau être utile, fit remarquer Arabella. Il suffira de les autoriser à la ramasser pour la voir partie en quelques instants. Certains diraient que la permission ne serait même pas nécessaire, surtout s'ils sont en suffisamment grand nombre.

- Ou en eau, ou en n'importe quoi. Voyons, qu'a-t-on _envie_ d'avoir en couche de plusieurs centimètres sur le sol de sa maison, et les meubles, et un peu sur le plafond ? Je ne vous ennuie pas, j'espère ?

- Oh non, au contraire ! Non seulement je fus pendant longtemps une épouse esseulée qui se réjouit maintenant d'une simple conversation, mais de plus vous vous souciez de l'état de notre maison, ce qui est un miracle en soi, et... savez-vous ? Je comprends tous les mots de votre discours ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce sont sept ans à discuter avec Norrell qui vous ont changé ainsi.

- La nature de la magie a changé, répondit Jonathan, comme avec précaution, comme si c'étaient des mots qu'il ne fallait pas dire n'importe comment. Quand autrefois nous nous concentrions sur comment la canaliser, elle file maintenant à travers notre corps et il s'agit surtout de savoir que faire avec. Et, ajouta-t-il hâtivement, c'est beaucoup plus complexe que cela en a l'air.

- Oh, je vois cela. Mon amour, me ferez-vous visiter un de ces royaumes fabuleux ?

- Vraiment ? C'est-à-dire, je ne pensais pas...

- Je me sens d'humeur romantique. Probablement pas de la même façon que ce Lord Byron que vous fréquentiez. Je me dis que je ne dois peut-être pas juger un monde entier pour avoir visité une de ses prisons.

- C'est magnifique ! Je suis heureux ! Nous rangerons la maison au retour ! Ou mieux, j'appellerai pour le faire quelques esprits qui me doivent des services. Il n'en manque pas. Et après tout, faire le ménage ou autre chose, je ne les utiliserai jamais, sinon ! Où voulez-vous aller ? Ah oui, vous ne connaissez pas. Je vais choisir, si vous voulez bien.

- Vous êtes plus romantique aussi. Il est vrai que c'est à la mode ces temps-ci. Non, non, je ne me moque pas. Mais je vous accompagnerai où vous voulez, bien entendu.

- Nous allons être entourés d'une fumée le temps d'y arriver. Ce n'est pas obligatoire, et cela peut sembler quelque peu dramatique, mais si on s'en dispense, l'effet est visuellement très laid, et...

- Je fermerai les yeux, promit Arabella, prenant gaiement le bras de son époux.

La fumée survint et se dissipa sans doute, Arabella ne souleva même pas un tout petit bout de paupière pour vérifier. Quand Jonathan lui annonça, avec une caresse dans le cou, qu'ils étaient arrivés, elle découvrit une cascade aux éclats d'arc-en-ciel, immense, dont les éclaboussures mousseuses faisaient pousser un tapis de fleurs.

- C'est très beau, dit-elle. Ce n'était pas de la surprise, ni même un émerveillement qui coupait le souffle, juste une sorte de tranquillité très émouvante.

- Je savais - non, ce n'est pas vrai, j'espérais que vous aimeriez. Cet endroit me fait penser à vous.

S'ensuivit des instants qui furent un peu plus tendres qu'ils le sont d'habitude pour un couple d'anglais en visite touristique dans un pays étranger aux admirables paysages. Ils avaient, après tout, été séparés durant sept ans.

Mais la première fois qu'Arabella s'éloigna de son époux retrouvé, juste de quelques pas, pour aller plonger ses mains dans l'eau, elle eut l'impression que le décor vacillait derrière elle. Cela dura juste quelques instants, un brouillard, un flou. Mais quand ses yeux se dessillèrent, elle eut l'impression que le paysage avait changé, même si elle ne sut dire pourquoi.

Saisie de panique, elle se retourna ; et là où elle avait laissé Jonathan, ou dans un nid de fleurs qui lui ressemblait presque exactement, elle ne put le trouver.

A sa place surgirent des touffes de fleurs trois ou quatre têtes d'enfants de fées, ou de fées à formes d'enfants. Elles étaient coiffées de fleurs géantes, et dans leurs yeux sans pupille passaient des arcs-en-ciel diffus.

- Tu es notre otage ! s'exclama la plus grande, qui avait le corps d'un enfant de dix ans plutôt rachitique. Nous allons t'utiliser pour que le magicien anglais nous rende ce qui nous appartient !

Arabella enferma sa peur dans une petite bille noire, qu'elle chassa de ses yeux et glissa dans son coeur, pour que personne ne la voie.

- Savez-vous ce qui est arrivé aux dernières fées qui m'ont emprisonnée ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton calmement menaçant. Je crois que vous étiez là.

Il y eut un mouvement de panique parmi les enfants, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux approuve timidement.

- Alors, nous allons te relacher, mais en te volant ton ombre, pour qu'il soit forcé de venir l'échanger !

- Cela tombe bien, je n'en faisais rien, répondit Arabella avec un calme qu'elle ne ressentait pas le moins du monde.

- Mais, euh, plus personne dans la... bonne société anglaise, ça s'appelle, ne voudra plus te parler, dit celle qui ressemblait à une fille, en hésitant un peu.

- Cela a pu être vrai dans le passé. Mais je suis l'épouse du magicien, et de nos jours, tout le monde s'attend à de telles choses. Certains ont même été déçus d'en voir si peu.

Il y eut un conciliabule entremêlé de « euh », et Arabella aurait eu largement le temps de partir, si elle avait seulement su où elle se trouvait en ce moment.

- Alors nous allons te prendre son coeur, dit à nouveau la fille, triomphante, pour le forcer à être d'accord avec nous.

- Me prendre son coeur à lui ? C'est poétique, mais...

- Il est là ! Dans ta poche !

Arabella ne regarda pas. Elle ne laissa pas la sueur couler le long de sa tempe. Que ce soit vrai, faux, ou de la magie, ne changeait pas grand chose à sa réponse.

- Oui, et pendant tout ce temps, personne là-bas n'a réussi à me le prendre non plus.

- Mais il ne connaissait rien aux affaires de coeur.

- Parce que vous oui ?

Il y eut, encore une fois, un aveu pénible en secouant la tête, et Arabella ne savait plus si elle devait éprouver de la peur, de la colère ou de la compassion. Elle ne savait pas si elle était sincère envers ses cruels kidnappeurs ou si elle manipulait des enfants perdus quand elle répondit.

- Je peux cependant, s'il vous a vraiment été volé quelque chose, servir d'intermédiaire auprès de mon époux et faire en sorte que justice soit faite. Il oublie parfois ce qu'il doit aux autres, et je le lui rappelle souvent.

- C'est vrai ? demanda le plus petit des enfants.

- Certainement.

Il y eut des acclamations, et les enfants dansèrent même autour d'elle, et seule la peur dans le coeur d'Arabella, serrée tout au fond, le garda froid.

- Mais bien sûr, dit-elle avec le sourire réservé aux officiels gouvernementaux les plus lunatiques, j'en serai bien incapable si vous ne me ramenez pas auprès de lui.

Au fur et à mesure que l'univers autour d'elle se dissipait et était remplacé par quelque chose de prendre pareil et pourtant très différent, sans compter l'incomparable avantage de contenir Jonathan Strange, la peur d'Arabella se muait en colère. Elle décida de la contenir juste assez pour poser une question, et savoir ainsi qui la méritait le plus, pour qu'ils puissent en ressentir la pleine mesure.

- Il est ici des enfants qui disent que tu possèdes quelque chose qui leur appartient, dit-elle avec le ton qui annonçait des orages.

Jonathan la regarda un instant sans comprendre, puis les fées avec exactement la même expression, terriblement attendrissante sauf dans les cas vraiment extrêmes. Puis il eut un éclair de compréhension.

- Bien sûr, c'était votre livre !

- Alors c'était vrai ? demanda Arabella, tristement surprise, mais pas tout à fait autant que l'aurait été l'honnête femme moyenne, une fois révélé le sujet du vol présumé.

- Ce n'est pas moi ! s'exclama Jonathan qui venait de comprendre l'état d'esprit d'Arabella, un peu tard, mais après sept ans, c'était mieux que rien. C'est-à-dire que, oui, j'ai bien dû en lire quelques pages, il a été vraiment utile en enfer - ai-je précisé que j'étais vivant ? - mais c'est Norrell qui le leur a pris ! Je crois même lui avoir dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, même si je n'en jurerais pas.

Heureusement pour Jonathan, il n'avait pas à modifier la réalité pour se justifier. Elle était d'ailleurs si crédible que la colère d'Arabella s'interrompit net, ou plutôt trouva céans un autre objet qui n'était alors pas présent.

- Faisons confiance à Mr Norrell pour assombrir nos réunions même quand il n'est pas présent ! Où est-il, d'ailleurs ? Y a-t-il seulement quelqu'il qu'il voulait voir ?

- Il me semble qu'il avait des procès à faire, sur des sujets magiques, et quelques autres, avança Jonathan.

- He bien, nous allons voir à épargner les pauvres âmes qu'il attaque ! C'est l'autre mage anglais, dit-elle en s'adressant aux petites fées, qui a votre livre sur les démons. Nous allons le faire venir ici, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne suis pas certain...

- Que ce soit possible sans son accord, proposa Arabella.

- Que j'aie seulement envie de le faire, continua Jonathan. Oh, ce n'est pas une question de ne pas le déranger. Mais nous sommes restés liés tellement longtemps par une magie qui nous interdisait de nous éloigner l'un de l'autre, que... on peut dire que ce n'est pas le genre de sorts que j'ai le plus envie de pratiquer ces temps-ci, et peut-être puis-je distinguer aussi la peur irrationnelle que je sois incapable de le défaire.

Arabella rit, et l'embrassa sur le front.

- J'en déduis que vous n'êtes plus fachée, sourit-il.

- Vous devez trouver mon humeur fluctuante au point que cela devient incongru, mais non, je n'ai plus peur et je ne suis plus fachée.

- D'un autre côté, continua le mage, il faudra bien rendre ce livre un jour. Pour des questions... d'équilibre entre les royaumes, et aussi de moralité, probablement.

Plusieurs des petites fées éclatèrent en vigoureuses confirmations, tandis que l'une d'entre elles approuvait, le visage sombre et fermé, en tentant de prendre l'air menaçant. Mais comme elle venait de le mentionner, maintenant que Jonathan était avec elle et conscient de la présence de ces petites créatures, Arabella avait perdu la plus grande partie de ses capacités à être anxieuse à ce sujet.

- Je l'appellerai, conclut Jonathan.

- Ne pouvez-vous pas juste, vous savez, avec de la magie, ramener le livre ici et le leur rendre vous-même, suggéra Arabella.

- Je pense que ce serait possible, conclut Jonathan, mais autrement plus long et complexe. Le lien entre cet ouvrage et moi est beaucoup plus faible qu'entre Mr Norrell et moi, ou entre Mr Norrell et le livre qu'il a lui même volé. Peut-être, seulement si... ajouta-t-il, hésitant, en se tournant vers les fées, l'avez-vous lu ?

- Non ! s'exclama l'un d'entre eux d'un air dégoûté.

- Mais on a beaucoup regardé les images, s'exclama la grande fille, en jetant un oeil noir à son camarade, comme s'il essayait de prouver tout exprès l'absence de légitimité de leurs réclamations.

- Je ne pense pas que cela suffira.

Les fées firent la grimace. Arabella sourit. Tout le monde pensa que certainement, il devait connaître les règles et tout ce qui va avec, mais que les magiciens anglais étaient très biaisés vis-à-vis de l'utilisation des livres avec des images.

- Et puis, poursuivit Jonathan, il sera furieux si je fais cela derrière son dos. Il s'aperçoit toujours si un seul livre manque, même quand ce n'est pas un de ses préférés. Oh, bien sûr, il le sera aussi si je lui explique les choses franchement, mais là, c'est réellement lui qui sera en tort.

La fille-fée fit une grimace très expressive à l'idée qu'un aussi beau livre puisse ne même pas être le préféré de son voleur. C'était de la confiture jetée aux cochons.

- Jonathan Strange, vous êtes un casuiste. Mais je pense que vous avez raison quand même conclut Arabella.

Une fois la décision prise, ce fut rapide. Jonathan utilisa sa propre ombre, et quelques mots magiques, et un livre tout à fait autre qu'il avait manifestement eu sur lui tout le temps - où ça, se demanda Arabella ? Peut-être l'avait-il fait venir par magie en préliminaire avant le sort le plus important ? - et enfin, un tout petit peu les fées, mais juste pour qu'il n'y ait pas de confusion par rapport à l'ouvrage que Norrell devait amener, vraiment. Elles se tortillèrent en ricanant, comme si la magie les chatouillait.

- Quoi encore ? s'exclama Mr Norrell. Ah, c'est vous ! Tant mieux. Moi aussi, je me disais qu'il était grand temps de repartir. Ces avocats sont des incapables, je me suis mis en procès avec chacun d'entre eux. Et malheureusement, cela ne fait pas partie des problèmes que l'on règle par la magie : même si je n'étais pas particulièrement remonté contre elles, il est bien connu que les fées font de très mauvais avocats. Et je ne retirerai rien du tout, rajouta-t-il après avoir remarqué, justement, la présence de quelques fées sur le gazon.

- Non, je compte bien profiter encore un peu de notre excursion. Je vous ai fait venir pour une tout autre raison, poursuivit Jonathan. Vous avez quelque chose qui appartient à ces fées... un certain livre sur les démons.

- Et en quoi cela vous concerne-t-il ? répondit Norrell, qui savait manifestement très bien de quoi on parlait.

- En ceci qu'elles y sont suffisamment attachées pour venir _me_ tracasser pendant _mes_ vacances, et si cela ne vous semble pas assez concret, je suis prêt à vous le rendre un certain nombre de fois. Avouez qu'il ne s'agit là que d'une question de principe, vous aimez posséder des livres, ou contrarier des fées, je ne sais... il n'y a même pas un seul sort dedans ? Et comptez-vous donc retourner en enfer un jour ?

- On ne peut jamais savoir... d'accord, non, certainement pas.

La mauvaise humeur de Jonathan était assez énergique pour que Mr Norrell laisse tomber temporairement sa mauvaise foi à laquelle il tenait tant. Arabella ne put qu'admirer.

Mr Norrell allait expliquer qu'il ne l'avait pas sur lui et ne savait pas du tout où il l'avait rangé, quand il s'interrompit en pleine phrase pour découvrir avec une grande contrariété qu'il avait justement ce livre précis dans sa main. Furieux, il fit un moment le geste de le jeter violemment à terre, le rattrapa au dernier moment, le serra un très bref instant dans ses bras, observa les fées, sembla caresser l'idée de le leur remettre solennellement, y renonça, le déposa dans les mains de Jonathan qui s'empressa de le transmettre, pendant que Mr Norrell regardait ailleurs.

Les fées disparurent alors, le livre avec elles, et Mr Norrell ne put retenir un soupir de consternation.

- Etes-vous certain, reprit-il comme pour se consoler, que vous ne voulez pas repartir dès maintenant ? Qu'avons-nous à faire ici ?

- Je pense que vous feriez mieux de ne pas poser cette question, soupira Jonathan.

- C'est une fausse joie, et...

La voix de Jonathan se remplit d'angles tranchants, alors qu'il regardait Norrell.

- Mr Norrell. Je suis certainement désolé de vous avoir dérangé, mais c'est à cent lieues d'être assez pour vous laisser faire de telles demandes. Je suis avec ma femme, et vos sous-entendus l'insultent. Je ferai semblant de ne pas l'entendre, mais croyez-moi, si vous ne retournez pas à vos affaires, quelles qu'elles soient, tout ce que vous obtiendrez sera de pouvoir nous observer à distance pendant que je vous ignorerai !

Il se retourna et prit la main d'Arabella. Laquelle regarda Norrell en espérant fermement que Mr Norrell ne se rendrait pas compte du bluff et ne choisirait pas de rester. Le vieux magicien semblait hésiter.

- Je suis certain qu'avoir disparu en plein milieu d'une discussion judiciaire n'arrangera pas mes affaires, grogna-t-il.

Jonathan continuait à l'ignorer. Arabella fit une petite révérence pour prendre congé.

- Dites-leur que vous aviez à résoudre une affaire de propriété impliquant des fées et des démons, suggéra-t-elle. Cela devrait les adoucir.

Il la fixa, non pas furieux, mais comme interloqué qu'elle puisse intervenir dans la conversation.

- Que savez-vous des avocats ?

- Juste des bases, répondit Arabella, mais j'en sais beaucoup sur les humains qui ne pratiquent pas la magie.

Mr Norrell sembla appréhender encore plus de continuer cette conversation plutôt que de retrouver ses avocats, et disparut, après avoir murmuré une incantation. Jonathan prononçait quelques mots lui aussi, probablement pour permettre à son collègue de partir avec une certitude plus absolue.

Après cela, Arabella prit la main de Jonathan, et ils firent encore quelques pas sur l'herbe douce.

- Mais vous finirez par repartir avec lui tout de même, dit-elle doucement.

- Je crois. Je pense. Je... C'est difficile de dire ça d'une façon qui ne semble pas horrible.

- Je comprends. Mais je ne repartirai pas avec vous.

- Je le supposais.

- Moi pas, saviez-vous ? Je me suis vraiment demandé si je pouvais vivre ici. Mais je ne suis pas faite pour ce genre d'aventures.

- Alors c'est la faute de... oh, je n'aurais jamais dû leur rendre leur livre ! J'aurais dû blâmer Mr Norrell pour l'avoir pris - pourquoi personne ne l'a-t-il fait, d'ailleurs ? J'aurais dû...

- Ce n'est rien. Une aventure semblable serait arrivée tôt ou tard, et cela aurait sans doute été plus difficile. Ce genre de choses vous arrive tout le temps, n'est-ce pas ?

- Eh bien... c'est peut-être une exagération, mais...

- Mais vous êtes un grand magicien. Moi, je ne pourrais pas.

- Je ne vous l'aurais pas demandé.

Ils marchèrent encore, en silence, la chaleur de leurs corps combattant la fraîcheur d'une rosée qui semblait dépendre peu de l'heure qu'il était.

- Est-il vrai que j'ai votre coeur dans ma poche ? reprit soudain Arabella.

- Oui. C'est si confortable que je l'avais oublié. Pensez-vous que c'est cela qui vous a mise en danger ici ? Si vous le souhaitez, je le mettrai ailleurs, peut-être dans une boîte qui est dans une colombe, comme on le fait souvent, ou est-ce le contraire ?

- Non, interrompit Arabella. Non, j'aime comme les choses sont maintenant.

- Oh. J'en suis heureux.

- Même si je ne vous suis pas dans un autre monde, je suis quand même contente que vous m'ayez menée ici, savez-vous ? Et vous ? Visiterez-vous Londres avec moi ?

Ce serait un plaisir, lui assura Jonathan, et après quelques tours de magie dont les nombreux préliminaires n'entachaient pas l'apparente simplicité, ils se retrouvèrent à l'endroit même où s'était tenue leur maison de Londres, accompagnés bien sûr par la maison en question. Arabella avait convaincu Jonathan de la laisser ici ; elle pouvait engager contre la poussière des armées bien plus efficaces que les siennes, et les licornes ne seraient pas un problème ici.

- Je suis certain qu'il y avait un chemin ici ! s'exclama Jonathan.

- Londres a beaucoup changé, répondit Arabella, avec un sourire, qui laissait entendre que malgré toute la véracité de sa remarque, peut-être que Jonathan avait oublié des choses aussi. Le magicien continuait :

- C'est la nuit. Cela change tout. Surtout avec ces... depuis quand y a-t-il partout dans les rues cet éclairage au gaz ? Oui, on peut tout voir, mais c'est faux, c'est... différent... et l'obscurité est toujours là, au contraire !

- Je ne voulais pas vous rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, répondit Arabella, troublée.

- Ce n'est rien, il y a bien pire que les souvenirs. Mais oui, je crois... je crois que je comprends ce que vous devez ressentir quand je vous emmène en Faërie. Comme tout cela est extraordinaire ! Et je me retrouvais, dans ces dédales de rues et de maisons ?

- Pas toujours, dit Arabella en souriant. Mais vous aviez vos propres chemins.

- Vous savez, j'ai vu des labyrinthes ensorcelés où il était plus facile de se retrouver. Je ne sais même plus comment cela a pu être mon quotidien, quand maintenant cela me semble tellement...

- Magique et mystérieux ? plaisanta Arabella.

- On peut dire cela, mais pas mon genre de magie.

- Plutôt le mien.

Jonathan hocha la tête.

- Je peux admettre que c'est moi qui ai changé, pas Londres. Il y a des choses que je n'apprécie plus comme avant. Vous ? Vous m'êtes plus précieuse encore. Arabella Strange, vous êtes officiellement pour moi la meilleure partie de l'Angleterre.

- N'irez-vous pas voir les magiciens pour qui vous êtes une légende, demanda Arabella, après avoir peut-être un peu bafouillé, et rougi, et hésité sur comment continuer la conversation.

- Je ne suis pas certain. Il y a une partie de moi qui craint de ne pas pouvoir apparaître sans entraîner des cris, et une autre partie qui craint d'y trouver de la satisfaction et de devenir orgueilleux. Quand j'y pense, risque-t-on de me reconnaître ici ?

- Oh, tout légendaire que vous êtes, cela ne signifie pas qu'on sait à quoi vous ressemblez ; tous les portraits sont mauvais, même si certains d'entre eux sont raisonnablement séduisants.

- Si vous voulez bien, dites seulement à mes élèves que je suis vivant, qu'ils peuvent arrêter d'essayer d'invoquer mon fantôme - non, réflexion faite, dites à tout le monde que je suis vivant, tant mieux pour ceux à qui cela fera plaisir, et... tant mieux pour ceux à qui cela déplaira, par ailleurs. Mais n'y a-t-il pas une douceur à rentrer secrètement ? Je... je ne veux pas qu'on pense qu'il y a là une atteinte à votre honneur, et si vous deviez le prendre ainsi, je vous épouserais à nouveau devant tous les mondes, car je le sens ainsi, mais...

- Vous parlez d'une façon nouvelle, comme un héros de l'ancien temps murmura Arabella.

Et comme Jonathan s'effarouchait, se demandant s'il devait prendre cette évolution comme un jugement négatif, elle rit.

- Oh, mais vous m'avez sauvé d'un sort pire que la mort en transformant le monde, alors je suppose que c'est le moindre des effets secondaires ! Puis, très doucement, elle reprit : sans doute ne devrais-je pas plaisanter. Je vous avais dit autrefois que je vous aurais autant aimé avocat ou médecin que magicien, mais dans certaines circonstances je peux me permettre de vous aimer un peu plus.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, et pendant plusieurs jours, ils mêlèrent avec bonheur les joies d'un premier mariage et celles d'une seconde lune de miel.

Ce fut Arabella qui aborda le sujet de conversation que Jonathan avait voulu éviter, alors que le magicien fixait intensément la flamme d'une bougie.

- Laissez-moi deviner : vous regrettez de ne pas avoir apporté de livre. Et, devant l'air confus et coupable de Jonathan, elle ajouta : ou bien vous avez fini celui que vous avez emmené et lisez en cachette quand je dors, parce que vous croyez que cela me contrarie ?

- Ce n'est pas cela.

Jonathan chercha les mots justes pour expliquer ce qu'il ressentait, échoua misérablement, et décida de faire avec sa première impulsion.

- Je voudrais faire de la magie.

- Mais vous en faites tous les jours, s'exclama Arabella, éclatant de rire. Savez-vous, il y a de plus simples façons de s'habiller que de faire apparaître les habits autour de soi.

- Non, je voulais dire : je veux faire de la magie qui compte.

Il y eut un silence, alors que tous les deux méditaient ce qu'ils venaient de dire.

- C'est parce que la seule magie qui vous intéresse peut rendre l'univers méconnaissable, que vous préférez la pratiquer dans un autre monde que celui-ci ?

- Ce n'est pas comme cela que je le voyais... mais peut-être avais-je tort.

- Et en parler vous manque aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis officiellement fâché contre Mr Norrell pour cette histoire de livre volé, mais... oui. En parler avec un humain, un autre magicien, parce que l'univers entier a son mot à dire sur le sujet, mais il en a une vision qui peut faire tourner la tête.

- Vous savez, suggéra Arabella comme si elle émettait une hypothèse ordinaire et raisonnable, vous pouvez repartir quand vous le souhaiterez.

- Je ne voudrais pas...

- Vous avez un métier, il est normal que vous quittiez la maison pour le faire ! - Elle eut un sourire disret. - Mais n'attendez pas sept ans, la prochaine fois.

- Bien sûr ! Bien sûr que non ! Comment pourrais-je rester encore loin de vous ?

Et il ne fut plus question de partir ce jour-là.

Mais le lendemain, quand Arabella se réveilla, elle vit que Jonathan n'avait passé qu'une mince partie de la nuit dans le lit, bien assez pour froisser les draps, mais pas pour les laisser tièdes. Elle devina qu'il avait dû préparer ses bagages ; elle fut juste surprise que cela lui ait pris tant de temps, considérant la faible quantité qu'il en avait apportée et son usage de la magie pour expédier ce genre de corvées.

Elle eut un instant peur que ce qui l'avait retenu ne soit pas l'envie de rester, mais la crainte de dire au revoir.

Elle se leva, tenta d'entendre un bruit, n'importe lequel, qui ne soit pas le très faible son de ses pieds nus sur le plancher. Le bureau de Jonathan fut sa première destination, même si elle pensa rapidement à en faire celle de son dernier espoir.

- Arabella !

Il sourit, très satisfait de lui-même apparemment, et brandit un collier qui semblait fait de métal, mais aux reflets inconnus.

- Pour remplacer celui que vous avez perdu, dit-il, en le lui accrochant au cou, ses doigts sur sa nuque.

- Est-il magique aussi ?

- Bien évidemment, s'exclama Jonathan avec une voix qui laissait entendre qu'offrir des colliers sans magie datait d'un temps révolu depuis longtemps. C'est la magie de l'autre jour qui m'y a fait penser. Il y a tant de mondes qu'il fut long à discipliner, mais voilà : vous pouvez m'appeler, où que ce soit, pour que je revienne près de vous. Il m'est venu à l'esprit que... non seulement vous savez mieux que moi quand je vous manque, mais vous savez parfois même mieux que moi quand vous me manquez. Je ne veux pas paraître présomptueux, mais si vous vous ennuyez de ma compagnie n'hésitez pas à l'utiliser une seconde.

- J'aurais aimé avoir cela quand vous étiez en Espagne, dit Arabella d'une voix un peu étouffée.

- Au moins, à l'époque, je pouvais vous envoyer des lettres.

- Ne m'envoyiez-vous pas des messages que je ne savais pas lire, dans les cris des corbeaux et la forme des pierres du chemin ?

- Non, répondit Jonathan, l'air un peu confus. Aurais-je dû ?

- Je plaisantais.

Elle le serra dans ses bras encore une fois, murmura à son oreille :

- Vous rappelez-vous quand nous étions jeunes mariés et heureux et que vous étiez chez Norrell toutes les heures.

- Comme des jours très heureux.

- Et c'en sera encore.

- Oui, cela ne change pas grand chose, après tout.

- Juste quelques univers de plus entre nous. Mais ces jours-ci, on en fait beaucoup plus rapidement le tour.

- Savez-vous, murmura Jonathan, la serrant dans ses bras, je m'étais promis de vous dire au revoir aujourd'hui.

- Je pouvais deviner cela, plaisanta Arabella.

- Mais avec cela, je peux encore être ici jusqu'à ce soir, s'exclama le magicien. Et puis, plus doucement : et je pense que la magie n'en sera pas outragée si je reste quelques jours de plus.


End file.
